Run
by Somnus Verus
Summary: "Granger, you've been the only thing that's right in all I've done." In the mist of war can two people find the path they were always meant to find? AU takes place after HBP.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Run

**Summary:** "Granger, you've been the only thing that's right in all I've done." In the mist of war can two people fine the path they were always meant to find? AU of Deathly Hallows takes place right after HBP.

**Disclaimer:** Thank you J.K Rowling for creating the world and characters of Harry Potter. I do not own Harry Potter. All characters and situations in this story are all based on the Harry Potter series by J.K. Rowling. I think I covered everything.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_

_Dying Hope_

_Louder louder_

_And we'll run for our lives_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Draco walked the dimly lit halls of his family home. The days since he had arrived back nothing was the same death eaters littered his house coming and going as they pleased. It was sickening. Stopping to look out the window he saw it was raining looking more closely he saw several figures emerge from the shadows, one of which he recognized as Snape. They were coming closer to the house and Draco felt curious of why he was back here he hadn't seem him since that night. Running down the hall as quietly as he could be he came to a corridor where he knew they would enter. Draco stopped abruptly as he heard the door open and the whistle of the harsh early summer rain invade his ears he slowly pressed himself against the wall in the shadow to conceal himself from his "guests".

"Any news?" The one man asked. Draco recognized the voice to belong to Yaxley. He was a taller man with blunt features that would give any small child nightmares.

"The best," Replied Snape in his silky confident voice. Draco never understood how he could be so calm and almost seemed board when talking to anyone. It was a trait that Draco wished he had better mastered.

"You sound confident that your reception will be good?" Yaxley fired back.

"I know when the Potter boy will be moved so I'm more then confident," Snape said assertively.

"And…?"

"And that information is classified until the Dark Lord arrives on Tuesday." Snape countered knowing he would be in good favor with the Dark Lord after his Intel would be shared with him. Draco on the other hand felt like he was going to be sick he didn't know Voldemort would grace his presence so soon upon his home. Suddenly Draco was snapped out of his rather gloomy thoughts when he heard Yaxley hiss.

"The Order believes that we have infiltrated the Ministry, can you be so sure that your source is accurate?" For a few moments Draco thought that the conversation might have ended there until he heard Snape speak in a deathly stone cold voice.

"In a few weeks time Yaxley there won't be a Ministry to infiltrate, we will soon be running the government and then what will the Order do?" Snape didn't even wait for a replay as he walked away, Yaxley following a few seconds after.

Draco on the other hand continued to breathe loudly against the wall. Finally finding the strength to push off he ran straight to his room. He couldn't believe what a nightmare this was swinging open his bedroom door he walked in and slammed it shut. Taking his wand he locked the door as well he didn't need any visitors tonight. He rubbed his face trying to calm himself messing up his perfectly groomed hair in the process. He flung himself onto his bed looking up at his ceiling.

It had been seven days since the events that set in motion his now dismal future. There was no going back now or was there a way out? Slowly closing his eyes he was transported back to that dreadful night, his greatest regret in life so far. He could still see him standing there old, warn down, frail, and defenseless it was all too easy all he had to do was say two simple words but he couldn't. That was the only thing he did right that night, he could still hear the old man's all knowing voice… _Draco you are not a killer. _Taking a deep breath Draco forced his eye back open to stare at the ceiling in his room. If only he had more time with Dumbledore that night. His wand was lowering he was giving in ready to switch sides, that was until the other Deatheaters arrived and all his hope was lost several seconds later.

Draco wished so many things were different. He wished he was braver, he wished he never became a deatheater, he wished he had the strength in his past to defy a father that would never really love him, he wished he had a mind of his own. Turning his face towards his balcony he could see it had started raining even harder in the late hours of the night. A split second later he saw a flash of light followed by a rumble of thunder. Summer was slowly creeping in the horizon and in a few more weeks it would be in full swing. But unlike other 17 year olds that would be enjoying their last summer of childhood before their last year of school Draco was stuck in this homemade hell, a homemade hell that in three days time would house the devil himself.

Closing his eyes once more he could hear Dumbledore speaking to him again. _"No, Draco," said Dumbledore quietly. "It is my mercy, and not yours, that matters now."_ Behind his eyelids he could see another flash of light enter his room. Listening closely to the pounding of the rain he pondered his options and they all landed him exactly where he was. If only he could just run away and never come back.

Sitting bolt upright he reassessed his last thought why couldn't he run away? What was stopping him? Nothing, excitement filled his stomach, Draco never did anything rash in his life he always was calculating evaluating the pros and cons of each situation he was presented with. This time he did not want to think things out he wanted to act. For the first time in his life he was going to do something that depended solely on his own thoughts. Hastily he turned on a dim light shedding his expensive manicured formal clothes. Tearing open his wardrobe he went straight to the bottom pulling out an old pair of jeans and a t- shirt. Grabbing his book bag he perform an extendable charm on it and started stuffing the least expensive clothes he had into it. Going through his trunk he pulled out his stash of gallons and some other objects he thought he might need. Pulling on a sweatshirt he grabbed his bag pulling it over his head and resting it onto his shoulder. Lastly he snatched up his broom from the floor and proceeded out to his balcony. The rain was pounding down harder than ever now, hardly the right conditions to go flying in.

Stepping up on the railing he briefly asked himself if he could really do this. He would be leaving everything he ever known behind, and maybe worst of all he would be leaving the racks of Voldermort, a very dangerous place to be. Taking a deep breath he had already made up his mind he needed to leave for so many reasons most of all was to find himself in a time where nothing was certain. A second later he was in the air leaving everything behind. The further he flew away from the manor the freer he felt and for the first time in Draco Malfoy's life he could see light in the darkness.

….

* * *

><p><em><strong>Several weeks later<strong>_

"Hermione"

"Hermione, where are you?" Hermione could hear her mother calling for her. Picking herself up off the floor in front of her toilet she quickly flushed the contents that were once in her stomach. Hermione could not remember the last time she had been this anxious to the point that it made herself sick. Hearing her mother call for her again she quickly opened up the bathroom door peeking her head out into the hallway.

"Over here mum." She beamed up at her mom like nothing was wrong. "What do you need?"

Mrs. Granger turned and smiled at her daughter with great pride. "Your tea is ready, dear."

"Right, I'll be right down." Hermione watched her mother descend the stairs. She crossed the hall to her bedroom but before stepping in she glanced back and saw her mother's shadow cling to the wall under the shadow of a wind tossed tree. Hermione stood there transfixed until the only shadow that remained was the trembling tree.

Shaking herself from the trance she continued into her room and headed toward her desk. She looked down at the Prophet, the headline she most feared stared back at her:

MUGGLE FAMILY MURDERED… VIOLENCE SPREADS

Hermione could not let that happen to her parents and the only way to do that was to leave as soon as she possibly could. They would not die because of her. Grabbing a small beaded bag that she had packed days ago she exited her room for the last time. Running down the stairs she came to an abrupt stop as her mother walked out of the kitchen.

"Don't you look lovely. All packed?" Her mother asked carrying out the teapot. Her father soon followed with a box of biscuits.

"Are you sure these biscuits are sugar free?" Her father asked examining the box.

Her mother rolled her eyes and smiled back at Hermione "Quite sure, dear." She paused and nodded towards the box. "See the big bold letters that say 'sugar free', Dead Giveaway."

He examined the box over again, "well so it does." He turned toward Hermione, "Hello, kitten. Don't you look lovely, who's the boy?"

"Dad…please." Hermione said acting embarrassed as her father placed a peck on her head and then joined her mother on the couch. Her mother turned around on the couch to face Hermione.

"So it's safe to say Ron finally realized you're a girl." Her mom suggested.

Hermione's face reddened, "I'm not getting into this conversation."

"Perhaps someone else?" Her mother looked hopeful. Hermione would have giving anything in that moment to gossip and have a girl talk but what was the point when she didn't even know if she would live to see her eighteenth birthday.

"Perhaps another time mum," her mother narrowed her eyes and nodded.

"You won't be able to hide him forever." Her mother turned back around, "Darling, don't be suspicious the biscuits taste good, be grateful the company's so clever…"

Hermione slowly reached for her wand. She took two tiny steps forward and pointed her wand at the back of her parent's heads. "Obliviate," she whispered her voice trembling. She knew she had to do this to save them. She looked around the house as anything related to her disappeared without a trace. Hurrying to the door she whispered goodbye. Clutching the beaded bag, Hermione moved down the windswept street and into the dying light, she knew in this moment everything was about to change she could feel it.

* * *

><p>AN: Yay new story! Don't worry I'm still working on Lost but I just could not shake this plot bunny that was haunting my dreams. It's not much yet but I'm still excited for it. I have for a long time been dying to write a story like this and finally had a clear vision of what I wanted. Tell me what you think with a review. Muchlove3


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Run

**Summary:** "Granger, you've been the only thing that's right in all I've done." In the mist of war can two people fine the path they were always meant to find? AU takes place after HBP.

**Disclaimer:** Thank you J.K Rowling for creating the world and characters of Harry Potter. I do not own Harry Potter. All characters and situations in this story are all based on the Harry Potter series by J.K. Rowling. I think I covered everything.

_**Chapter 2**_

_A New Way of Life_

_Light up, light up  
>As if you have a choice<br>Even if you cannot hear my voice  
>I'll be right beside you dear<em>

_**Bristol**_

It had almost been two months since the last time Draco did magic. It had been 3 days of running at the time and Draco was able to exchange his gallons for muggle money without too much of a hassle. The day he decided to stop using his wand for fear of being tracked happened to be his seventeenth birthday a day he had been waiting for all his life. He was finally legal to use his magic freely and instead hadn't touched his wand since.

That day changed his world forever everything that he was taught turn into a lie. He didn't want to be found, going to another country would be fruitless death eaters were everywhere recruiting. He instead came up with the most logical solution he would live as a muggle blend into their society and hopefully be forgotten by the magical world at least until this war was over. Draco spent his days in public places and nights in random hostels searching in vain for some normalcy.

_That day he happened to spend his day in a park. He waited and watched his surroundings; a group of muggles were playing some sort of game where they kicked a ball around a few meters away. Couples walked passed him holding hands, and small children could be heard behind him. His day went by pretty much the same until a group of teens his own age walked passed him. He could feel their gaze on him but instead of acknowledging it he slumped down on the bench and leaned his head back so he was staring at the sky. A few seconds passed until his view was soon blocked by a shadow bringing his head back up he noticed a boy standing in front of them. _

"_My friend over there thinks you're cute, she would probably fuck you if you wanted to." The boy explained bluntly. _

_Draco looked over at the group and saw a pretty redhead wave to him, "That's nice…but I don't think she would be pleased on how you phrased that to me"_

_The boy looked back at his friend and then smiled back at Draco. "Nah she knows she's a sult." Draco laughed a bit were all muggles so forward? "The names Sid," The boy introduced himself extending his hand. _

_Draco looked at his hand and slowly extended his own, "Draco."_

"_That's an unusual name now I'm certain you don't go to school with us." Sid said keep up conversation, "I would remember hearing a name like that going around."_

"_I don't go to school" Draco explained._

"_Do you live around here?" The boy asked _

"_No" Draco replied shaking his head._

_Sid gave him a funny look before asking another question, "So what are you doing here?"_

"_I just needed a change I guess." Sid nodded with sudden understanding that Draco wasn't expecting from a boy he just met. _

"_You know change. It's a wonderful thing." Sid began sitting next to Draco he started waving his hands around. "Look, you know how subatomic particles don't obey physical laws? They act according to chance, chaos, and coincidence. They run into each other in the middle of the universe somewhere and bang! Energy! We're the same as that. That's the great thing about the universe: unpredictable. That's why it's so much fun." _

"_What?" Draco asked not understanding a word that was just said. _

"_Okay let me ask you this, what do you want from life right now?" Sid asked becoming serious. _

"_I just want to be seventeen." It was the most honest thing Draco had ever said. _

"_That I can help you with, you see were all going to this party tonight to celebrate our summer break that we have, you should come with us, you can crash at my place for a couple days too if you'd like I live with my older brother and he's always working so he's not around much so it shouldn't be a problem." Sid suggested getting up off the bench. _

"_You don't live with your parents?" Draco asked not thinking how personal that question really was. Sid just shrugged his shoulders. _

"_Well you see dad was never really around and for my mum well apparently I was just too much of a handful for her so basically it's just been me and my brother." Sid started walking back to his group. Draco sat there deciding what his plan should be until Sid paused and turned back around. "Are you coming let's go?" With that Draco picked up his book bag and ran to meet up with Sid. _

That had only been weeks ago but now it felt so far away. He had created a new muggle life away from a soon to be war torn wizarding world. He was now living with Sid and his brother Ted in their small worn down flat. He now had a job working under the table for an old man in a used book store to help pay for rent. Ted had told him he could stay as long as he needed or wanted to as long as he was enroll in the local college for September. He told him just because he was trying to find himself didn't mean he could skip out on an education. Draco didn't mind the stipulations he had made a good friend and he now had a roof over his head for the first time in his life he was content.

Turning a page in a science book that he borrowed from work Draco tried to absorb the books contents to the maximum. He now reasoned this was what Granger must feel like all the time. Trying to catch up on years of knowledge from a different world was tough but Draco was learning quickly. He even figured out how to use a computer and owned his own mobile.

"Jesus all you ever do is read." Sid said as he entered the small room that they shared.

"It's interesting." Draco fired back not lifting his eyes from the page.

Sid bent his head to read the front cover of Draco's book. "Physics is interesting?" Draco finally looked up from his book to give Sid his full attention. "So apparently Freddy's cousin invited him to this really posh party in London and she said he could bring some friends if we brought some pills with us so are you in?"

Draco put his book aside and laughed, "Do I even have a choice?"

"Not really" Sid explained walking back out of their room turning back around he added. "And put on something nice were going to be around some very classy girls I don't need you embarrassing me."

…..

_**The Burrow **_

The wedding was wonderful, people were joyous and for a moment Hermione had forgotten that just in the horizon there was a war coming. Hermione could feel she was being watched turning around she spotted Ron looking at her. She quickly turned back around blushing, her thoughts soon concentrated on him only. She went back to earlier in the day she was explaining her emergency exit plans in case they needed to start their Horcrux hunting sooner than they thought.

"_Ron I need you to keep this on you at all times." She handed him over a knapsack._

"_What's it for." He had asked her. _

"_Just in case it has Harry's and your stuff packed in it. Mine is a little beaded bag they both have an extendable charm on them." She had explained. _

"_Hermione you're brilliant." He smiled at her until worry washed over his face. "It's going to be dangerous." _

"_Ron it's always been dangerous but we chose our fate a long time ago." Hermione had explained to him. _

_He suddenly brushed her hair back caressing her cheek, "I just couldn't live with myself if anything were to ever happen to you." _

Blinking a few times Hermione brought herself back to the present. She scanned her surroundings finding Harry talking to a group of older wizards. Fred and George were dancing merrily around with Ginny and everything seemed to be perfect.

Hermione looked out into the night sky she could see a strange light. The more she looked at it the more she realized that the ball of light was headed in their direction. It soon sliced through the canopy and exploded in a burst of light. The sudden silence was pounding in Hermione's ears and everyone sat motionless interested by the hovering ball of light. It soon spoke her worst fears.

_The Ministry has fallen. The_

_Minister of Magic is dead. They are coming...There're coming. _

The light dissolved and chaos soon brook out everywhere but for Hermione everything seemed to be going in slow motion. She spotted Harry right away he was shouting for Ginny desperately trying to fight his way to her. She looked around but could not see Ron. She began screaming his name fear surging through her. Black clouds of smoke were now everywhere the Death Eaters had found them. Glass shattered and Hermione was thrown to the ground. Getting up she spotted Ron, he had Harry by the shoulder preventing him from going after Ginny.

She shouted his name once more, their eyes locked as she started sprinting across the tent. He had a look in his eyes that slowed her down. Stopping a meter away from him she could see the words he was muttering to her.

"I'm sorry" He repeated it several times before he and Harry disappeared before her eyes. She screamed a heart retching scream that silenced the chaos for a split second. Looking around at the carnage going on around her she got her wits about her and Apparated away to the first place that entered her mind.

_**London**___

A sound of a horn blew could be heard as she stumbled out of traffic once on the safety of the sidewalk Hermione starts to tremble. How could he have left her, they needed her, Ron was not protecting her by abandoning her like he did. For all she knew she was in greater danger now then she was.

The streets were teeming with drunken pub crawlers. Hermione didn't know where to go she looked around strangers were bumping into her every which way. Her vision began to blur and she could not breathe what was happening. Was she going to die she could feel streaks of tears dripping down her face. She was losing it and there was no one around to help her.

"Granger?" She could hear a voice saying her name but didn't respond.

"My god her lip is bleeding what happened?"

"Do you know her?"

Voice after voice could be heard but she paid no attention to it. Until she heard her name being called once again.

"Granger"

"Granger"

"Hermione"

As soon as she heard the sound of her first name she settled a little before she began to speak to the person whom was holding her still. "He left me, he left me."

"Jesus Christ, give me something to calm her down."

Hermione continued to repeat her previous statements. She could feel someone wiping her tears away. It felt soothing but see still could not focus on anything.

"Shh, Hermione I need you to take these so we can calm you down." She started shaking her head she could feel two small pills being pushed into her mouth. The voice began to speak again.

"Swallow, I need you to swallow Hermione please just listen to me." She felt comfort in that voice she did not know why, for the first time since the attack and without any more hesitation she did what she was told and everything faded away into bliss.

A/n Okay what did you think of that? Hope you all like it. Let me know what you think. Please leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Run

**Summary:** "Granger, you've been the only thing that's right in all I've done." In the mist of war can two people fine the path they were always meant to find? AU takes place after HBP.

**Disclaimer:** Thank you J.K Rowling for creating the world and characters of Harry Potter. I do not own Harry Potter. All characters and situations in this story are all based on the Harry Potter series by J.K. Rowling. I think I covered everything.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3<strong>_

_Beside You_

_Even if you cannot hear my voice  
>I'll be right beside you dear<em>

_._

_._

_._

_**London**_

"This fucking sucks, I'm never going to get laid." Draco laughed at his friends excessive whining. They were walking the streets of London looking for Freddy's "big party" he promised to take them to.

"Would you quit whining Tom, it's not like you would have gotten any anyway." Freddy snapped. Sarah and Sid sniggered from the back of the group.

Tom looked appalled, "well you didn't have to be so harsh."

Draco shaking his head patted his friend on the shoulder. "Its okay mate we've all been there."

"Like you really know what I'm going through Draco, you could vomit on a girl's expensive shoe and still get laid if you wanted to." Draco again just laughed.

"Nice image Tom, but I think Draco would disagree." Sarah chimed in laughing hysterically.

"You know we wouldn't be lost if Chris were here…" At that moment Freddy turned around and shoved Tom, Draco catching his friend before he fell to the ground.

"Do you see Chris? Did we invite Chris?" Freddy asked losing his temper.

"No..." Tom began but Freddy interrupted him.

"And why didn't we invite him?"

Tom stood in silence for a moment not sure if he was supposed to answer the question or not, "Because he's a fun sponge?"

"Exactly."

Draco stepped in-between the two boys to separate them. "Maybe we should just go back on the main drag we can figure out what to do from there."

"I agree with Drake" Sid said and they started walking back in silence. Fifteen minutes later the group was back on one of the main streets of London. Draco zoned out not paying attention to his surroundings just listening to his friend's voices as they talked.

"Oh my god, did you see that." Sarah shouted, "That girl almost got hit by that bus where did she come from it's like she came out of nowhere."

Draco snapped right back to attention at her words, people do not just appear out of nowhere but wizards do. He saw the girl stubble out of traffic and onto the side walk she was wearing a red dress, if he wasn't so scared that a wizard had found him he would have thought she was beautiful. As if his friend could read his mind Tom commented on the girl also.

"She is hot; you think she knows where the party is?" The group started walking towards the girl with rapid speed. "Hey you! Do you know where…" But she wasn't listening it was almost like she didn't even hear them.

She pushed her way through the group until she was in front of Draco. He knew exactly who she was. "Granger?"

She didn't respond and kept on walking. In a moment of complete insanity Draco went after her. "Granger" He called after her. He knew it was her so why wasn't she responding to him. The streets were crowded and it was hard to keep track of her. He finally was a good distance away from her where if he would reach his arm out just enough he could grab her.

"Hermione," he called as he grabbed one of her arms and turned her to face him. She was hysterical tears were coming down her face and she defiantly didn't know what was going on. His friends kept shouting questions at him but he didn't answer them. All he was worried about was the fact that Hermione Granger was alone bleeding and upset enough that she could through insults at him.

"He left me, he left me…" she began to shout. Passersby looked in awe at the distress girl in front of him with worry. He needed to calm her down fast before she cause to much attention. She whispered, "he left me…" once more before he took her face in his hands.

"But that's not what I'm going to do," He reassured her he turned to Sid "Jesus Christ, give me something to calm her down."

Sid gave him a weird look, "like what?"

"What pills do you have on you?" Draco asked desperately.

"You want to drug her?" Sarah asked shocked.

"Does anybody have any other bright ideas?" He asked his friends. Nobody said anything while Sid slipped him two pills of something; he didn't care what it was he just hoped it worked. "Shh, Hermione I need you to take these so we can calm you down." She shook her head no so he just pushed them into her mouth and covered it with his hand so she wouldn't spit them out. "Swallow, I need you to swallow Hermione please just listen to me." He said desperately and she finally did. The next thing he knew she had flung herself around him and would not let go.

"I think it's time to go home." Sid suggested. Everyone nodded and started walking to catch the train. Sid turned back to Draco who was still holding on to Hermione she had calmed down quite a bit. "She can stay with us tonight if you want."

Draco nodded he wasn't going to take his eyes off her until he knew she was going to be alright. It was the weirdest feeling Draco had ever felt. Not once had he been this protective of something his whole life, and for once he felt like he had a purpose.

* * *

><p>The first thing Hermione could register as she woke up from her hazy sleep was that she was not in her normal bed at the Weasleys. The second was that her arms were wrapped around a warm body her head resting on a strong slowly rising and falling chest. She could hear the steady beat of his heart as she listen almost allowing sleep to take a hold of her once more.<p>

"Ron" she speaks while opening up her eyes. Had he changed his mind did he come back for her? Her hopes were shattered the moment her eyes focused. The first thing she saw across the worn down shabby room was a couple asleep wearing what looked to be very little clothes. Panicking she realized she was still wearing her dress from the wedding and a sweatshirt from who knows where over top. Relief washed over her when she realized that the body she was lying on consisted of clothes as well. Lifting her weak body up she came face to face with the last person she thought she would ever find in this situation, Draco Malfoy.

Fear gripped her until flashes of the night before settled Hermione down. Someone wiping her tears away, a reassuring voice telling her that everything was going to be alright, someone stroking her hair until she fell asleep. Could all of that been Draco Malfoy?

Crawling carefully out of bed she stumbled to the floor trying not to wake the other occupants in the room. Looking around the dirty floorboards she found her heals mixed with a pair of sneakers on the floor. Her feet themselves had been wrapped up in socks entirely too big for her. She smiled trying to picture Malfoy being considerate enough to make sure her feet didn't get cold during the night.

Looking back at Draco Malfoy sleeping was a little unnerving. He looked completely unkempt, his hair was a mess and his clothes were worn out and wrinkled. He looked like a completely different boy. What happened to him and why was he here in this god awful muggle apartment. Well at least she thought it was a muggle only apartment.

There were many clues to support this thesis. A light switch could be seen by the door on the wall. There was a open laptop lying in the middle of the floor. Muggle books about everything from history to science cluttered Draco's side of the room. On the wall between the two beds posters of muggle bands and the random pictures that were pinned between them were still as a statue. Walking over to that said wall carefully she spotted Draco in many of the pictures. A couple from what looked like house parties, others in a local pub, and even some at a beach somewhere. In all of them she saw something she never saw in the six years she actually knew him. He was happy.

"He stayed up all night to make sure you were okay." Hermione jumped and looked at the boy she didn't know sitting up in his bed pushing the blond girl off of him. "He was really scared."

Hermione rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "was he now?" Hermione didn't mean for it to come out as harsh as it did, and she regretted it as soon as she said it.

The boy eyes narrowed and his demeanor changed suddenly, "Right, time to get out of my room." He leaned over the still passed out girl and grabbed a shoe and chucked it at Draco waking him instantly.

"What?" Draco shot up from his awkward position arms trying to grab something that was not there. "Hermione?"

"Your girlfriends awake so I need you to go out in the other room for awhile I need some privacy." The boy had told him. Draco nodded in understanding and got up out of bed grabbing a few clothes off the floor before grabbing Hermione's hand to drag her out of the room.

Hermione was appalled at the boy's behavior kicking her out of the room like that. She was even more shocked that Draco let the boy talk to him the way he did. Hermione followed Draco into the other small room of the flat it had a kitchen and a small common area. Hermione watched in silence as Draco sat her down on an old shabby couch, the cushions fraying on the edges.

As he walked over to the kitchen area, it gave Hermione a chance to look around more carefully. She took in the worn down look of the place in front of her sat an old telly, a nice stereo system lay next to that, and old beer bottles and take away boxes littered the table in the kitchen. As she took in her observations all she wondered was why Draco Malfoy pureblood elitist was in a low income muggle flat?

"Do you live here?" She asked in awe as he joined her on the couch.

He nodded. "Yes," He had a bag of ice with him, and he slowly brought it up to Hermione's lower lip. "Looks like your lip is still swollen it was bleeding when I found you last night."

Hermione was shocked by his sudden kindness, she had so many questions swirling inside her head the least important came pouring out of her mouth. She pushed the ice away. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Draco shrugged his shoulders, "there's no reason not to anymore." He explained in the simplest of terms.

She got struck with another scene of awe and dared to ask more questions. "What happened? Why are you here? How long have you lived here?"

Draco laughed, Hermione didn't see what was so funny she crossed her arms and glared back at him. He suddenly got serious and began to answer her questions. "I left, I woke up one night and just left everything behind. There was nothing left for me in that world anyway I never wanted to be a Death Eater. I met Sid almost two months ago and his older brother let me stay with them.".  
>"So you know nothing of what's been going on in our world," Hermione asked.<p>

"It's not my world anymore." He almost whispered enough that Hermione thought she didn't hear him right.

"So what you are a muggle now?" Hermione said getting to her feet starring down at Draco. At that moment she could see anger flash through his eyes. He got up as well throwing off his hoodie and shoving his left arm in her face.

"This is what magic got me. Being a wizard I was nothing. I was trapped. I was evil." Draco explained in a harsh hushed voice.

Hermione took his arm in her hands. She gently grazed her fingers over the dark mark but something was different about it. It seemed dead and lifeless a long uneven scar traveled the length of it, like something cut through it at some point. She looked back up to meet his eyes. Draco was staring intently at her hands. His eyes shoot up to meet hers as she spoke. "What happened to it?"

"I killed it," He paused and started to explain again. "It was a long shot, but it's very dark magic, and dark magic, it has life almost. So I coated a dagger with poison and stab it. The magic of the mark is gone and now it's nothing more than a stupid tattoo that will eventually fade."

He was right the coloring wasn't as black as Hermione would have thought it to be but she didn't understand why he would have gone to such an extreme to get rid of it. "You could have died if you were wrong."

"I would have died if I let it be. The Dark Lord doesn't take kindly to deserters. Now there is nothing linking me to him, they all probably think I'm dead now. I haven't used my wand since." Draco closed his eyes and slumped into the couch once again.

Hermione sat down next to him and took his hand and squeezed it. "That was a very brave thing you did."

Draco pealed one of his eyes open and turned to her. "You're not going to say I should have been in Gryffindor are you?". Hermione giggled and shook her head she couldn't believe she was having a civil conversation with this boy. Maybe she never really knew him; maybe nobody really knew the deep inner workings of Draco's mind.

"So are you going to tell me why I found you wandering the streets of London?" Draco asked giving their still intertwined hands a squeeze.

"The_ Ministry has fallen. The_ _Minister of Magic is dead._ We were attacked there were Death Eaters everywhere." Hermione whispered silent tears escaping down her face. "I didn't know where to go after..."

"What about Potter why are you not with him and Weasel."

Hermione ignored his jab at Ron and continued on with her story. "We had a plan all three of us we weren't going back to school. When the attack happened it was chaos I was calling out for Ron but I couldn't find him. When I finally saw him he was holding back Harry from going after Ginny. I started running after them Harry's back was turned he never saw me but Ron did he looked right at me and then they were gone. He left me, he left me..." She finished her story in barely a whisper.

Draco wiped the tears softly from her face with the pads of his thumbs. "It's okay your safe now." Hermione gently wrapped her arms around Draco giving him a small hug of gratitude before settling back onto the couch. She rested her head against Draco's shoulder. They stayed that way until the sound of rapid movement began to travel in from the next room.

"Are they?" Hermione asked, and Draco nodded in confirmation. "That's why he kicked us out of the room?"

"Listen this might take awhile, so how about I take you out for breakfast." Draco suggested. A load moan was heard and Draco didn't have to ask twice.

"I'd love to."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

A/N: I love that I'm on break right now I think I written the most this week then I ever had I just have so much inspiration so I'm going to try and use this newfound muse to update my other stories as well. Anyway I really like this chapter but what do you guys think? Let me know with a review please!


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Run

**Summary:** "Granger, you've been the only thing that's right in all I've done." In the mist of war can two people fine the path they were always meant to find? AU takes place after HBP.

**Disclaimer:** Thank you J.K Rowling for creating the world and characters of Harry Potter. I do not own Harry Potter. All characters and situations in this story are all based on the Harry Potter series by J.K. Rowling. I think I covered everything.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4<strong>_

_The Muggle Way_

Draco stared across the table at Hermione as she played with her eggs on her plate. She still looked a bit haggard from the night before, but instead of her elegant red dress she now wore one of Draco's white undershirts, a pair of girls' shorts that they found in the bathroom, and a really old pair of someone's Converses. She had tried throwing her hair up on top of her head but little pieces sprang from their tight hold framing her face. Draco shook his head it was amazing how perfect she looked even when she looked a mess. He almost asked himself why he never noticed this back at school, but he already knew the answer. He wasn't allowed to.

"So where am I" Hermione asked breaking Draco's thoughts. This had been the first time since they left the flat that she had spoken. He expected it to be awkward considering their history together. Apparently Draco didn't respond fast enough for Hermione so she continued. "I mean I can tell were not in London anymore, so the question is where is here?"

"Bristol, we took a train back last night." Draco explained. Hermione nodded and continued to pick at her food.

"God I'm so hungry but I feel like I am going to be sick all at the same time." Hermione announced breaking the silence that had settled between them.

"Don't worry that's just one of the side effects." Draco explained not absentmindedly.

Hermione dropped her fork before looking back up at Draco. "Side effect of what exactly?"

Draco shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal. "The pills I gave you to clam you down."

"YOU DRUGGED ME!" Hermione shouted. Draco not expecting her outburst jumped, and looked around not many people were out and about yet so her eruption went unnoticed. Hermione noticed her volume and changed her voice to a whisper, "I can't believe you drugged me."

"I had to do something you were hysterical." Draco whispered harshly back. "You were having some panic attack or something, I never saw you get like that before, I was…"

"You were what?" Hermione asked, she didn't understand why he stopped.

"Nothing." Draco hissed back at her. She bent her head down as she said something Draco could not place. "What?"

Hermione looked back up at him her big brown eyes never leaving his as she said the next few words. "Thank you, you could have just left me out there but you didn't, so thank you."

Draco smiled he didn't think her gratitude could affect his mood like it did, but there it was this warm feeling washing over him. "I promised you that night I wouldn't leave you." Hermione smiled a small smile and bent her head once more down to look at her plate as a blush swept across her face. Draco decided it was time for a new subject, "So what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know." She looked back up at Draco and for the first time ever he could see that she did not have all the answers. "I can't go back, besides everyone has most likely moved underground to safe houses and such. I don't even know how safe Hogwarts would be now."

"What about your house, your parents?" Draco asked trying to tell her she wasn't alone.

"My parents went away." Was all Hermione muttered, but Draco understood greatly she had sent them away probably out of the country so she could make sure they were safe. She had given up so much for a war she thought she would play a major part in. Now she was lost not knowing what her role was anymore just like him. "I have nowhere to go."

"Yes you do." And Draco meant it.

* * *

><p>Hermione followed Draco all over town. He took her to many places and it surprised her just how acclimated he had become to life in the muggle world. He had a job helping out an old man in a used book store. Draco had dragged Hermione to work with him that afternoon. As they walked into the old bookstore Hermione's eyes glowed with excitement. The store was small and looked like it could barely fit the amount of books that it contained, Hermione thought it was perfect.<p>

"Hello Draco was wondering when you would be in today, I have about three boxes of books for you to go through today." An old man had greeted them; Hermione assumed it was Draco'd boss. The old man looked over towards Hermione as if just noticing that Draco had company with him. "And who is this?"

Hermione watched Draco begin to smirk and shrugged his shoulders as if Hermione's presence really didn't matter. "Oh this is Hermione, she just going to browse around while I work." Draco turned back towards Hermione and gave her a smile. "She loves books." It was funny to Hermione, she felt like Draco was going through some sort of identity crisis here and there she could see glimpses of the Draco she had always known and then other times she experienced a gentler side she had never seen before. She wondered if it had always been there and he just never let people in enough to see it.

As Draco worked organizing boxes in the back room she browsed the old wooden shelve of used tattered books and even had time to sit and read some on an old dusty couch near the back. Draco's boss even let her borrow some books to read if she promised to bring them back.

The pair spent the rest of the day on a bench looking out over the town. Hermione couldn't believe what was happening she had spent a lovely day with the least likely person, and he had saved her. For the first time in her life she was lost. She didn't know what to think or believe. She was angry with Ron for leaving her and she was angry at Harry for not coming back for her. They needed her she didn't think they could do what they needed to do without her, but she knew if Harry wanted to he could do the task alone. She just believed that Ron would need her at least she hoped he would have needed her. Thinking about him made her mind storm with fury. Did he not think she was strong enough, did he not think she was smart enough? The more she thought about it the more she felt defeated and abandoned and could not wrap her head around it, how could Ron do this to her?

"Are you okay?" Draco asked.

Hermione nodded whipping a stray tear from her face. "Yea I was just thinking, that was probably a stupid thing to do I can't change anything."

"I don't think it would a dreadful thing if you stopped thinking your brilliant you always have been." Draco countered. Hermione stared at him in shock he was a completely different person and she began to like it and even except it. People did change, situations change people, people change people, events change people and what ever happened to Draco changed him for the better.

"Wow wasn't expecting a complement like that, I don't even think Ron has even said anything like that to me" she paused "ever." It was strange to think of Ron like that, and she started to wonder what about him actually made her fall so hard for him last year.

"Well Weasley is an idiot, and it's not a complement if it's true." Draco put simply. He sounded a bit annoyed, and she could still see traces and tendencies of the old Draco sneaking back into the moment but she stilled smiled old Draco or new Draco he never said anything unless he truly believed it. "Here let's go" he stood up and held out his hand for her to take.

Again the realness of the situation filled her at once. It shouldn't have been Draco standing before her waiting for her to take his hand. It should have been Ron, but Ron wasn't here no matter how hard she wished it. She missed both Harry and Ron but if she wanted to survive this she needed to put her trust into someone, and the boy that stood in front of her was waiting for a cause even if he didn't realize it yet. In that moment she took his hand sealing both their fate they were in this together they just needed to figure out what they were in.

Hermione walked with Draco holding her hand protectively. She wondered how he did it how he lived day to day with the things he most likely saw and done when he was a death eater. She marveled at how he made peace with himself so fast. He was a mystery a puzzle Hermione had suddenly the urge to solve.

Once they reach the flat once again they could hear music and voices. Hermione wondered what was going on behind the other side of the door. Draco opened the door to the cramped appartment and Hermione wasn't so shocked at what she saw. Apparently Draco flat mate was throwing a bit of at party. The place was a mess covered in bottles of liquor and beer. Smoke littered the room lingering near the ceiling. She now understood he wasn't coping with anything at all he just tried to forget with drunken nights and magic pills. He pretended like nothing was wrong. She understood if he just pretended to be a normal teenager did what he thought he had missed out on he could feel like his childhood had not been taken away. Hermione thought it was sad at first what had happened to him that he needed to live this fabricated pretend muggle life. It had shocked her that he had pretty much given up magic cold turkey like it was some kind of drug and replacing it with new ones. Ones that made you forget the more Hermione thought about the more fantastic the idea became, because right in this moment she didn't feel like remembering either.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** sorry this chapter was so short it was either keep it short and update faster or make it longer and update in a few days. Tell me what you think with a lovely review please :).


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Run

**Summary:** "Granger, you've been the only thing that's right in all I've done." In the mist of war can two people fine the path they were always meant to find? AU takes place after HBP.

**Disclaimer:** Thank you J.K Rowling for creating the world and characters of Harry Potter. I do not own Harry Potter. All characters and situations in this story are all based on the Harry Potter series by J.K. Rowling. I think I covered everything.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5<strong>_

_Harsh Realities _

Draco walked over to Sid he wasn't surprised to find most of his friends in the apartment already half way to blacking out. Music was blaring and Draco wondered how the neighbors hadn't complained already.

"She still following you around?" Sid asked nodding towards Hermione as soon as Draco reached him.

"She needs help, I told her she could stay for a bit," Draco began to explain, "Just until she can figure things out."

Sid took a sip of his beer. "Are you sure that's what you want to do?"

Draco gave his friend a glare; he was usually a caring person who tried to help everyone he did not understand this hostility against Hermione. To Draco it should have been the other way around, then again things were different. "Do you have a problem?"

"I'm just worried she isn't as grateful as she should be about last night." He chugged the rest of his beer before continuing. "I know I haven't really known you long but I never seen you so worried. Actually I never have seen anyone as worried or protective of someone in my whole life before last night."

"Look you don't know her like I do, she's complicated." Draco began trying to make sense of the situation. He scratched the back of his head and grabbed a cup from a nearby group and chugged it in three gulps. Looking back at Sid he continued. "Listen I kind of use to be a complete dick to this girl, and I'm trying to make up for it, that's it."

Sid patted Draco on the shoulder. "Mate I just don't want to see you get hurt over some girl."

Draco laughed shaking his head, "Why would I get hurt?"

"Right," Sid gave him a knowing look that Draco ignored, "you might want to check on your girl, I saw Tom doing some shots with her, and I'm pretty sure Freddy gave her some spliff."

Draco whipped around to find Hermione sitting on the couch drinking out of a red cup, while Tom had his arm around her whispering god knows what into her ear. "I leave her alone and that's what happens."

Sid laughed, "Well, well, well looks like Tom just might get laid after all."

Draco tore his gaze away from Hermione to stare at his friend in horror. This couldn't be happening, Hermione was a good girl, and he doubted she ever drank before let alone had sex. "Over my dead fucking body," and with that Draco strode over to his friend and ex enemy.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Draco asked when he reached the pair.

"Oh Malfoy I'm having such a lovely time at your party." Hermione slurred, "You have such nice friends now, so much better than your last ones."

"Great I'm dealing with a drunk and high Hermione Granger, I apparently can't leave you alone." Draco said aloud to himself before pulling her up off the couch. She could barely stand at this point so he held on to her as he bent down to talk to his friend. "She's off limits," he explained, then added on as an afterthought motioning his hand around the room, "to everyone."

Hermione began to take another sip of her drink before Draco snatched it away from her. She wined in protest. "Hey I was drinking that."

"I think you had enough." Draco spat back at her. She stumbled forward and he caught her before she face planted. "Okay I think it's time for bed."

"Oh I love beds" She shouted giving the people around then a chance to stare.

"Right, fuck it." He picked Hermione up and threw her over his shoulder. His friends gave him weird looks but he didn't care. He stepped into his room a slammed the door shut behind him. He placed Hermione on the bed and then he sat staring at the wall. "So this is how you do it." Draco turned to look down at Hermione.

"Do what?" He asked her.

"Survive." Hermione stated drunkenly. "I was wondering how you did it all day. And now I know it helps you forget."

Draco rubbed his face before lying next to Hermione, "you don't know what I've seen all I've done."

Hermione gently placed her hand in his. "Life is really fucked up right now, but it's not your fault Draco."

"What would you do when everything is just so fucked up and you don't know what to do?" Draco asked not expecting Hermione to answer his rhetorical question.

"I think were both already doing that answer." Hermione answered.

"What?"

"Were both running trying to forget?" And with that Hermione drifted off to sleep. Draco stayed with her listening to her breathing before he too had drifted off.

* * *

><p>The weeks flew by for Hermione, July soon turned into August, and September was soon upon them. During this time she had developed some unhealthy habits as of late, drinking, occasional drug use, and worst of all Draco Malfoy. Hermione couldn't get her head around it he was like a drug himself, the more she spent around him the more she could forget in those moments. He talked to her and listened to her endless rambles and fears when they would talk at night. She tried to wrap her head around what she was doing here but she couldn't. All she knew was she couldn't go back to the Order because she didn't know where any of their safe houses were. She had made sure of that in case her, Harry, or Ron were ever captured. What a colossal mistake that was. Now she hung onto the only familiar thing she had and unfortunately for her that thing was Draco Malfoy.<p>

Hermione applied the last bit of dark eye makeup before stepping back and looking at herself in the mirror. She could not even recognize herself anymore down to the clothes she now wore and the heavy makeup upon her face.

"Hermione are you ready?" She could here Draco outside the bathroom door. She looked at herself one last time before turning and joining the group for another night of nothingness.

* * *

><p>Hermione followed the group as they walked along the narrow streets to the club they happen to be going to that night. Draco was in high sprites smiling and laughing with his boys. It still felt at times unnatural to see him that way, but the more she saw of if the more she liked this new Draco. Hermione could feel someone staring at her from her right side so she turned to see that it was Sarah.<p>

"What?" Hermione snapped at the girl. Neither one of them ever got on very well and Hermione assumed it was because Sarah had been the only girl in the group and she viewed Hermione as a threat. To be honest Hermione would probably feel the same way with Harry and Ron.

"I just don't get it." Sarah answered.

Hermione rolled her eyes, she wasn't ever a violent type but this girl was just asking for a punch in the face. "Well I might be able to clarify, if you explain what you don't get."

"You and Draco." Sarah snapped back like that was the obvious answer.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked stopping in her tracks, the boys didn't seem notice and Hermione was glad for it she didn't need any of their attention on this conversation.

"Are you two sleeping together?" Sarah blurted out.

Hermione looked around to make sure nobody heard, "What? Why would you think that?"

"So you're not?"

"No" Hermione hissed.

"It's just I've never seen two people so intimate without being intimate." Sarah explained, "You're very lucky he must care a lot for you."

Hermione shook her head, "I think your misreading the situation, were just friends, and that's a new development, we use to hate each other for years."

Sarah smiled and grab Hermione's arm to drag her along, "Hermione when boys are younger there usually is a reason why they pick on curtain girls." Hermione rolled her eyes and followed Sarah to catch up with the rest of the group.

* * *

><p>The night had gone on as many before, Hermione started to feel the effects of the alcohol begin to take over. She wandered from room to room wondering what kind of mayhem the rest of her party was getting into. The last time she saw Draco he was talking to a pretty blond girl that reminded her of Lavender Brown. The past couple days she had been seeing her peers faces in others. She started to wonder what was going on in the world she left. It seemed so long ago, she wondered if Hogwarts was even opening as today's date was September 1st. Had her friends made a safe journey to school were Ginny and Neville enjoying the annual welcome feast?<p>

She assumed that things were probably less far gone then she previously thought. If it had gotten bad surly there would be signs in the muggle world. As she claimed her fears she walked back into the main room of the house where most of the party goers were gathered but something was different.

The room in question was so silent she could have most likely could have heard a pin drop if not distracted by the sounds coming from the telly. Hermione pushed her way through the crowed to see what they were all watching as soon as her eyes met with the news program she dropped her drink letting it tumble to the ground.

"IT IS ESTIMATED THAT 134 LIVES WERE LOST IN THE LONDON BRIDGE COLLAPSE…..CAUSE OF COLLAPSE IS UNKNOWN…." The news anchor reported. Hermione's brain went into overdrive, maybe this had nothing to do with what was going on in her world and then her worst fear was confirmed. "BREAKING NEWS THREE COMMERCIAL PLANES HAVE BEEN SHOT DOWN IN THE PAST HALF HOUR ALL OVER BRITAIN BY AN UNKNOWN SOURCES ….. GOVERNMENT REFUSES TO COMMENT ON DISASTER… CASUALTIES AT THIS TIME ARE UNKNOWN."

Shaking her head Hermione back out of the room she needed air. She bolted to the front door and began to run. The blood was pounding in her veins so hard she swore she could hear it. She ran until she couldn't run anymore.

"Fuck, you are a lot faster than you look." Hermione turned to see Draco gasping for air. She quickly wrapped her arms around him.

"Did you see?" He nodded against her. "What are we going to do this can't just be a coincidence can it, and if it's not were not safe, nobody is safe, nowhere is safe."

Draco grabbed her shoulders to shake her from her rant. "Hey we don't know that you can't just jump to conclusion."

"This might be fine for you Draco, you're a pureblood if they find you, you will just be taken back to your parents but if they find me I'm as good as dead." Hermione said frantically.

"That's not going to happen." Draco assured her.

"And how do you know that." Hermione said desperately as tears started to streak down her face.

"Because they will have to go through me first," Draco explained, "and I'm not letting anything happen to you."

Hermione gasped, she didn't know if it was her crazy emotions or the alcohol but before she even knew it she was kissing Draco Malfoy with no attention of stopping anytime soon. He returned the kiss with just as much passion.

Looking back Hermione couldn't tell how they got back to the flat everything became a wonderful blur of the kisses, the touches. The whole experience was something she would have never imagined in a million years. Yet again a lot of things had changed they were no longer children.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry this chapter took so long I have been really uninspired and super busy the past couple of months. Hope this chapter wasn't a disappointment it's a lot shorter then I wanted it to be but I felt the next part would go along better with the next chapter. Here is where the story take a turn and they are going to realize that they cant run from this war anymore. Please tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Run

**Summary:** "Granger, you've been the only thing that's right in all I've done." In the mist of war can two people fine the path they were always meant to find? AU Deathly Hollows takes place after HBP.

**Disclaimer:** Thank you J.K Rowling for creating the world and characters of Harry Potter wouldn't be able to do this without you. I do not own Harry Potter. All characters and situations in this story are all based on the Harry Potter series by J.K. Rowling. I think I covered everything.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Six<strong>_

_A Place to Find _

Rays of light peaked through the window dancing around the room until gently waking Hermione from her slumber. Her eyes began to flutter open as consciousness regained her senses. Images from the night before flashed in her mind… the party, the news report, and Draco. Eyes snapping wide open she realized her pillow was a bare chest and she as well was lacking in clothing. What had she done? This wasn't the way things were suppose to happen. Sitting up in bed and covering herself with a blanket she couldn't deny what had happened the night before. She didn't feel ashamed but deep in her gut she felt guilty like she betrayed Ron, and the future she thought she would have, but hadn't he already betrayed that dream? She put her head in her hands shaking her head with confusion until she noticed Draco was stirring. Looking back over her shoulder she watched Draco's eyes open and a smile formed, a real smile that was so far and few between, the moment his eyes met hers. Hermione's breath caught in her throat at that exact moment and her stomach flipped and she turned back quickly to look at the wall anywhere but him. This feeling it was not the same way she felt with Ron this feeling felt different more mature and she wished that she didn't feel so confused in this moment you weren't suppose to feel confused in a moment like this.

"Hey" Draco's groggy voice finally broke the silence, "How are you feeling?" he said as he sat up in the bed next to Hermione. She turned back to look at him, his face was back to his normal indifferent mask, and she welcomed the normalcy.

"A little sore but that's normal right?" She was all back to business, like what had happened between them was nothing out of the ordinary. This took Draco back and he gave her a look she could not decipher.

He opened and closed his mouth trying to choose the right words before word finally spilled out. "That's not what I was talking about Hermione." Hermione was ready for a rebuttal until Draco held up his hand to stop her. "Just wait and listen for a second. I know this wasn't part of the plan, what you envisioned for yourself, and I know you were waiting for someone else, and I know I was never suppose to be that guy for you… ever. But things change yeah and for the first time in a long time I don't want to run any more. What I'm trying to say I guess is that I don't regret what happened last night." He trailed off look down playing with the sheets on the bed.

Hermione in all her years had never heard anything so honest before from the boy...no man in front of her, he had changed so much in a few short months, was this what war times did to men? She slowly shifted closer to Draco gently lifting his chin so she could look into his eyes. They were the most dazzling eyes she had ever seen she was sure of that, the gray pools mixed with hints of blue told a story of a boy that had to grow up far faster than he should have. She then realized how close she was to him she was able to feel his breath on her lips. She didn't know what she was doing but right now that didn't really matter to her. Leaning in till she was merely a millimeter from his mouth she began to whisper words. "I don't regret it either Draco," and with that she captured his lips.

The kiss lasted only a few second but what it truly meant was still unknown and for now both parties seemed to be okay with that. Draco shifted again deciding to change the topic. "So what do we do now?" The question was asking many questions in one or at least Hermione thought so.

"We have to go back" Hermione got up letting the sheet fall from her body as she quickly began to dress. She noticed Draco was still on the bed staring at her with an open mouth, "Draco please close your mouth I'm not going to pretend that you haven't already seen it now get dressed and start packing." He nodded and did what he was told. Hermione stared a bit shocked that he did not argue back. With a giggle she shook her head, if she had known sleeping with Draco would actually shut him up she would have done it years ago. Now that was a thought. Hermione soon went back to packing shuffling around her small beaded bag until she pulled out something she didn't recognize. It was a radio she barley remembered seeing Mr. Weasley with a whole garage full of them. Carefully placing the radio on the floor she switched it on.

Hermione fiddled with the radio, it whistled eerily as she tried to find a signal. Voices surface in the static briefly, then faded again. "What's that?" Draco asked.

"I'm not sure." Hermione answered him fiddling with the radio once more. Draco sat beside her a waited. Soon a clear voice traveled through the speakers "_Severus Snape, newly appointed Headmaster of Hogwarts..._"

"That voice it sounds like Professor Lupin" said Hermione shockingly.

"Shh" Draco hissed trying to hear more. Hermione shot him a dirty look but understood his need to hear more, they hadn't heard any information from the wizarding world for months now. They both swallowed hard and looked back at the radio.

"_For all of you fighting the good fight, a warning has been issued He Who Should Not Be Named has a taboo on his name… Now for our weekly missing persons report. Bertram Aubrey, Helen Cork, Edmund Norrington, and lastly Hermione Granger who has been missing now for several months. We hope all are safe and well."_

"What about Harry and Ron surly they should be mentioned too?" Hermione asked. Draco rubbed her back for reassurance. "Maybe Lupin knew you didn't escape with them somehow?" Draco answered trying to make scene of it all. The radio whistled again they both quieted down to hear the last of the broadcast.

"_The last thing I will confirm today is that Draco Malfoy has been confirmed murdered this news reported by the new Ministry, the papers will tell you that the Order is responsible for this. This is a falsity if Draco Malfoy is truly dead it is not by our hands and mostly likely was done by the very person that his family serves. I ask for a moment of silence for the children who never had a choice in this war because there are many." _The radio whistled low before turning back into static.

"Well that's great you're missing and I'm dead." Draco spat out getting up off the floor. Hermione looked back up at him his face was distressed the last part of that broadcast must have gotten to him.

"Come on we need to go." Hermione said slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"We need to go where Hermione? We don't even know what's going on anymore." Draco shouted he was finally letting his emotions out. Weeks of running hadn't helped either one of them. They knew nothing of what was happening in their world that left them at a big disadvantage.

"That's why we need to go; we need to go somewhere to find out what going on, we can't just stay here anymore because eventually they will find us." Hermione shouted "And they will do anything to get to us, staying here in one place isn't just dangerous for us it's dangerous for the friends we have made here."

"You don't think I know that? I think about that every day" Draco shouted back, "And where is that exactly are we going to go?"

"Diagon Alley" Hermione whispered.

Draco shook his head, "we can't just waltz into Diagon Ally and think we're going to be fine, and nowhere is safe anymore to begin with."

"We have to try" And with that. Hermione grabbed the front of his shirt and apparated away.

….

* * *

><p>Draco had to admit Hermione had guts at least she was smart enough to not apparate both of them into the middle of Diagon Ally. They ended up in a small ally in muggle London. Draco decide the safest way to get information was for him to go alone. After ten minutes of fighting Hermione finally caved in and threatened to kill him if he didn't come back for her.<p>

This left Draco in his current surroundings in the unrecognizable streets of Diagon Ally. The place seemed dark, shops were boarded up and litter filled the streets. Posters of Harry Potter pattern alley walls and street posts, trembling in a bitter wind.

Draco picked up an old daily profit from the ground and stuffed it into his jacket. Turing around he saw a strange man look at him. Pulling his hood to cover his face more Draco began to walk away. A nagging feeling began to creep into his stomach.

Draco glanced over his shoulder when he felt like he was being watched. He noticed the same man walking behind him. The man wore all back his face was dark and had a long scar across it that made him look even more dangerous. Was this man following him for some reason, did he know who Draco was? Or was he just imagining things?

Draco paused in front of an abandoned shop window, hopping beyond hope the man would pass him and continue on his way. But he didn't, as soon as Draco stood still, the man paused too, pretending to look at one of the many posters of Potter on the wall. Draco pulling his hands into fists ran though the very few options he had in a couple of short deep breaths. If he kept walking, chances were the deranged man would eventually sidle up to him to do god knows what, or worse follow him to see where he was going.

Without a second thought Draco continued to walk until he got to a shop that was actually opened dashing in he noticed the Clerk was putting things away on some shelves he snuck passed the man to the back hoping there was a back door. Ten seconds later Draco came shooting out into a narrow alley and nearly knocking over a row of trash cans cluttering up the alleyway. Cursing because of all of the noise he made looking behind him it looked like he lost the man. Backing himself up against the wall looking around to make sure nobody was watching he Disapparated back to muggle London to meet back up with Hermione.

…

* * *

><p>Draco finally made it back to the quiet coffee shop where Hermione was waiting for him in a corner away from the crowed. He slid into the seat across from her grabbing her hands and squeezing them in a comforting way. This startled Hermione for a second before she registered that it was Draco.<p>

"Hey it's okay, it's only me." Draco reassured her. He began to tell her about the strange man that had been following him and with each word Hermione paled.

"I was worried, you were taking quite some time" Hermione took a sip of her coffee, "I think from now on we just need to stick together, it's too dangerous not to."

Draco nodded and pulled out what he found. Hermione leaned over to get a better look. "Looks like Potter and Weasley had some fun playing around in the Ministry offices last week." The front page the Daily Prophet displayed a big headline and a picture of Harry explaining the incident, but gave no details of why they might have been there in the first place.

"That doesn't make sense why would they go and try to infiltrate the Ministry?" Hermione said shaking her head, what would have been so important. "Why would they be that reckless?"

"Seems to me they can't do anything right without you I'm surprised they actually got out of there alive." Draco commented to Hermione's utter annoyance. He laughed at her reaction, "You know I'm right, they are not going to get very far without you."

Hermione nodded standing up grabbing the papers and stuffing them into her bag. "That's why we need to find them."

"Draco got up trailing her out of the coffee shop, "and how are we suppose to do that exactly, it's not like we know where they are."

Hermione turned around once they go outside making Draco almost run into her. "I have a hunch of where they might be."

"You have a hunch?"

"Yes" Hermione confirmed. "Now this is your last chance if you want to back out I understand if not we are in this fight till the end yeah?"

Draco took a deep breath and grabbed one of Hermione's hands and entangled it with his the gesture was so small so unlike Draco Hermione almost thought she was imaging it. He looked into her eyes silvery blue orbs set in determination, "I thought I already told you I wasn't leaving you."

"Well then let's go."

….

* * *

><p>The scenery was as it had always been. <em>The grimy fronts of the surrounding houses were not welcoming; some of them had broken windows, glimmering dully in the light from the streetlamps, paint was peeling from many of the doors, and heaps of rubbish lay outside several sets of front steps. Draco was looking around and wondering why they were on a muggle street in London.<em>

"Okay so where is this place?" Draco asked.

"There the place between eleven and thirteen." Hermione explained pointing to the place between the two houses.

"What are you talking about there is nothing there." Draco argued.

"There's nothing there yet." Hermione explained and Draco looked even more confused. Rolling her eyes Hermione took out a small piece of paper and a pen and wrote down the location for Draco to read. "Here, I need you to read this to yourself and concentrate hard on that address."

Draco nodded and did what he was told; as soon as his eyes had risen back up Hermione could tell he could now see the house between numbers eleven and thirteen. She grabbed his hand and they made their way up the worn set of front steps, leading to a battered front door. Hermione turned the handle but the door seemed to be locked.

"It's locked what do we do now?" Hermione wined very unlike herself.

Draco rolled his eyes before pulling out his wand, "Hermione, you're a witch, _Alohomora." __He_taped his wand on the weathered surface and soon a series of metallic clicks could be heard. The door swung open with a big creek almost on its own accord.

The front door revealed a long sinister hallway Hermione was all too familiar with. Suddenly the gas lights turned on igniting one by one down the hall. Hermione and Draco stepped forward, Draco gently stopping her as he heard a voice.

"_Severus Snape?"_

"Who said that?" Draco asked. But Hermione did not get a chance to respond as the door slammed shut behind them. A rush of cold air began to form through the hall and picked up dust. Both Draco and Hermione's tongues curled back in their mouths to stop from breathing in the dust. Looking down the hall they could see something shift in the shadows. Out of nowhere a figure began to rise from the carpet. Draco clutched Hermione's waist protectively as a tall, dust covered, and ghostly Dumbledore rushes toward them. Guilt spread through Draco as he watched Dumbledore's sunken face and empty eye sockets stair him down. The vaporous figure raised its wand and that's when Draco's instincts went into effect. He shifted to shield Hermione from whatever was about to happen, it would harm him before it would get to her. Abruptly an explosion went off and then there was silence once more, Draco opened his eyes to reveal Hermione in his arms as dust drifted back leisurely to the carpet. De-tangling himself from Hermione Draco straitened up brushing off some of the dust that lingered. Looking back at Hermione he tucked a lose hair behind her ear as he stepped back to look at his surroundings.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" He asked no one in particular knowing Hermione most likely had an answer.

"Mad-eye's doing, I'd guess. In case Snape decided to come snooping." Hermione explained regaining her composure after Draco's second display of affection that day.

Draco looked at her confused, "What exactly is this place?"

"The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix or least it was."

Draco nodded, "right that makes sense." Just then, Draco heard a floorboard crack. He could feel both of their bodies stiffen. Was someone here? He could see Hermione slowly drawl out her wand in the dim light, peering into the shadows.

"_Homenum revelio."_ Hermione recited nothing happened as she lowered her wand looking back at Draco. "It's a spell to reveal human presence." She extended her hand, and Draco watched the last of the settling dust stream through her fingers. "They're not here, we're alone."

Draco knew exactly who she was talking about, she came here to find them how else were they going to help save the world unless they could find Potter and Weasley. Potter was the key to ending all this after all right; there couldn't be more to it. "What now?"

"This way." Hermione began dragging him up to the first lading. She pulled Draco into a once exquisite room. It had large windows overlooking the street in front of the house, a large fireplace flanked by two ornate glass-fronted cabinets, and an entire wall covered with a tapestry of the Black family tree. Draco dropped her hand as he saw this.

"This wasn't just the Headquarters of the Oder of the Phoenix was it?" He came up to the tapestry his hand stopping next to where his name was elegantly written.

"This house belonged to Sirius Black until his death." Hermione explained.

Hermione turned around and looked around the room. The signs of life were all around her. The lamp next to the couch was lit and there was an impression in the cushion as if someone had very recently sat there. The dust on the coffee table had been brushed off haphazardly and two crumbed plates and empty glasses sat as if breakfast had just been finished.

Draco picked up one of the empty glasses and sniffed it. He wrinkled his nose and set the glass back down. "Orange juice." He said, "Sitting out for about a week by the smell of it."

"We're too late." Hermione breathed. If only they came earlier, if only they had gotten their shit together and stopped running, stopped trying to drink the pain away, if they decided to fight earlier they would have found them, and they wouldn't have been stuck with no leads on where to boys might have gone.

"Looks like it." Draco replied continuing to look over the room. "So what else are you not telling me?" Draco asked looking Hermione strait in the eye. "If we're going to do this, survive this you need to tell me everything."

"I don't…"

"Damit Hermione you need to tell me, what are you not telling me?" Draco raised his voice making Hermione jump.

"He can't be killed…" Hermione began, and Draco froze. "That's why he survived that night Harry got his scar, and that's why Dumbledore couldn't just do it. He's strong because he used this dark magic form a horcrux…"

"Wait." Draco put up his hand to stop her, "A horcrux? You have to be mistaken that's really dark magic hardly anyone has even heard of it you have to be wrong."

"I'm not... wait how do you know about them?" Hermione asked.

"Last year when… well you know…Snape kept trying to help me and he gave me this one book on dark magic and it had that word in it. It was weird because it was circled but didn't explain what it was, so when I went home for Christmas I went into my father's library after two days I finally found what it was…" Draco paused to breath. "Its revolting."

"I know" Hermione whispered.

"How many?" Draco's firm voice cut through the air.

Hermione almost didn't want to tell him. "Two have been destroyed already; Harry believes there is four more."

"Six? He made six?" Hermione nodded. Draco turned kicking the couch. "FUCK."

Hermione cautiously went up to Draco to calm his nerves. She gently took his hand and guided him on to the couch. "All we have to do is find them and destroy them and he is nothing, he will have nothing to stop us from stopping him." Hermione then told Draco everything from the beginning up until now, no detail was left out, he was right if Draco was going to help he needed to know everything.

"Do you think he knows?" Draco asked Hermione in almost a whisper once she was done her tale. Hermione slowly turned her head halfway looking at Draco, but didn't speak.

"I mean, they're bits of his soul, the Horcruxes right? Bits of him. When you said Dumbledore destroyed that ring and Potter destroyed Tom Riddle's diary all those years ago" Draco paused to collect his thoughts, "he must've felt something right?"Hermione turned back to look at the old tapestry. What was Draco saying; she dared not ask and remained silent hoping that he would continue.

"What I'm saying is, if we do this thing right, if we or Potter finds the Horcruxes and we begin to destroy them one by one..." He paused and Hermione let out a breath she did not know she was holding. Draco continued in the most quietest of voices. "Won't he know he's being hunted?"

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>AN: okay what did you think of that? This took me a while to get here but were finally gaining momentum. You are going to start to see the actual plot of Deathly Hallows start to emerge here with some twist and turns obviously because it's AU but still holds true and of course has lots of Hermione and Draco goodness. I'm not sure if I'm rushing their relationship but I'm hopping what you get from this chapter is that they are confused and both latched on to each other out of necessity, but that necessity might turn into more as we progress through the story. Obviously Hermione is confused over her feelings for Ron and how Draco fits into her plan but she is pushing all that aside because they have bigger problems ahead. Draco on the other hand know he wants to protect her but he's not sure why and he probably wouldn't have ended up fighting the fight without her. So that's where we're at hope you liked this chapter took me weeks to finish this. I keep writing scenes for future chapters that pop into my head not sure if that will make my updates go faster or if it will make my chapters longer I guess we will see.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Run

**Summary:** "Granger, you've been the only thing that's right in all I've done." In the mist of war can two people fine the path they were always meant to find? AU Deathly Hollows takes place after HBP.

**Disclaimer:** Thank you J.K Rowling for creating the world and characters of Harry Potter wouldn't be able to do this without you. I do not own Harry Potter. All characters and situations in this story are all based on the Harry Potter series by J.K. Rowling. I think I covered everything.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>_

_**Grim Tales**_

Draco awoke early the next morning on the beaten old couch. Stretching his head back he could see a sliver of the sky visible between the heavy curtains. Morning was slowly sneaking up the horizon, yet not quite dawn everything was quite except for Hermione's slow deep breathing in the dim room. Peering above him he studied the cobwebbed chandelier overhead. Finally sitting up he looked over at Hermione curled up in an armchair. Moments like these were rare but in the silence this is where Draco's thoughts betrayed him. In the silence he couldn't deny her beauty. The way she gently breathed in and out, the way she held on to a book she obviously feel asleep reading, the way her hair fell into her face all of it had suddenly became beautiful to Draco. He didn't know when it happened but he would follow her everywhere now despite her trying to find someone else no matter what had already happened between the two.

Not being able to sit still anymore Draco felt desperate for something to do, for a distraction. Picking up his wand he slipped from the room. On the landing he whispered, "Lumos," and started to climb the stairs by wandlight. Never having been in the house before he thought he would go exploring. On the second landing was a bedroom from the looks of it. Stepping inside to get a better look he saw a wardrobe doors stood open and bedclothes had been ripped out onto the floor. From the looks of it somebody had searched the house since the Order had left, who was the big question. Draco's gaze wandered to an empty portrait wondering which distant relative it belonged too.

Draco continued up the stairs until he reached the topmost landing where there was only two doors. He stepped into the room that was marked with the name SIRIUS. He held his wand up high to cast as much light as he could into the room. The room was decent size much like his own back home, there was a large bed with a carved wooden headboard much like his own bed, a tall window covered by long curtains, and a chandelier thickly coated in dust. Looking around he noticed a wall filled with pictures that had dust that seemed to be hastily cleared away. There were many pictures of muggle motorcycles as well as posters with bikini clad muggle girls. Draco smiled this had to of drove his Black relatives bonkers, if only he had, had the courage to defy his parents sooner; it sure looked as Sirius lived a happier life for it.

The room began to fill with more light as the sun creped through the dingy curtains. He could now see clearly that this room was search as well, papers littered the floor. The only chilling question was who had ransacked this house?

"Draco?" He heard Hermione's voice yell with a bit of a quiver.

"I'm up here." He called back. "Are you okay?" He could hear Hermione running up the stairs and as suddenly that thought had registered she had burst into the room and engulfed him in a hug.

"I woke up and didn't know where you had gone." She said holding him tighter.

"Hey you didn't think I would run out on you now." Draco said rubbing her shoulders, "I'm far to involved now to back out."

"Just don't disappear on me please; I can't deal with another person leaving me." Draco nodded in understanding as Hermione gazed around the ransacked room. "So what have you been doing?"

"Nothing really just roaming the house I woke up and Just needed to do something." Draco explained.

"Thoughts running through your head?" Hermione asked.

"Pretty much."

"So did you make this mess?" Hermione said trying to changed the subject.

"Nope looks like someone was searching for something." Draco explained, "Every room I actually looked in looked disturbed."

"I saw that too. What were they after you think? Information on the Order?"

"I think there maybe more to it. I mean Snape he was in the Order correct? Wouldn't they already had all the information they needed from him, he has informed a lot of information during meetings."

Hermione's breath stopped, "How…"

"I did unfortunately have to indoor a few meeting before I escaped." Draco explained shamefully he didn't want Hermione to view him as one of them, a Death Eater, because that was not him it never was.

"Right, let's go down stairs. I think we need to form a plan on our next form of action."

Draco shook his head smiling Hermione was all back to business. He slowly followed her out of the room stopping to read a sign on the adjacent door:

_**Do Not Enter**_

_**Without the Expressed Permission of**_

_**Regulus Arcturus Black**_

To be honest Draco would have never stopped if the name wasn't underlined and the first letter of every name was circled. Looking down the stairs he could see that Hermione made it down to the second landing. She had stopped when she realized he wasn't following her anymore.

"Hermione do you know the significance of the name Regulus Arcturus Black?" Draco called down to her.

"Who?" She answered with her hands on her hips.

"Okay let's try again. Do the letters R.A.B mean anything to you?" He asked again.

Hermione's eyes widened with surprise like she knew exactly what he was talking about. She sprinted back up the stairs to look at the sign herself. "You found him, you found R.A.B…"

"I think Potter and your red headed dumbass found him first considering that I'm lost as to what you are talking about right now."

"In the fake locket a note was found signed by R.A.B. a Death Eater that went rouge and vowed to destroy the real Horcrox."

"So I'm not the only rouge after all." Draco sad smiling.

Hermione laughed back, "Apparently it runs in the family, Sirius told us once about him he joined up when he was really young I think he said 16 and then got cold feet and tried to leave, and they killed him."

"sixteen you say just like me" Draco commented before walking into the bedroom. They moved through the threshold together gazing around the room. Regulus's bedroom was slightly smaller then Sirius's. The Slytherin colors of emerald and silver were everywhere, draping the bed, walls and windows. The Black family crest was meticulously painted over the bed, along with its motto, _Toujours Pur_. It reminded Draco of a messier version of his room.

Hermione had crossed the room to look at a collection of yellow newspaper cuttings, "They are all about Voldemort," she said, "Regulus seems to have been a fan for a few years before he joined."

"Yeah aren't we all." Draco exclaimed sarcastically. He headed over to another photograph; a Hogwarts Quidditch team was smiling and waving out of the frame. It had looked like his own back home in his own room. The snakes emblazoned on their chests that only meant Slytherins. Regulus was instantly recognizable as the boy sitting in the middle of the front row. He had the same dark hair and slightly haughty look of his brother that he saw in the other room, yet he was smaller, slighter, and rather less handsome than Sirius had been.

"He played seeker," Draco said out load, "Just like me."

Looking up confused Hermione asked, "what?"

"In the picture… never mind." Said Draco when he realized she wasn't really listening, "So if Regulus took the real locket, do you reckon it's been here all along?"

Hermione smiled she had heard that, "And if it was here and so were Harry and Ron who obviously figured out the mystery…" Hermione added

"Do you think they found it and destroyed it?" Draco finally finished.

"There is only one way to find out and that is to find Kreacher." Hermione explained as she bolted out of the room and descended the stairs once more. Draco followed her as fast as he could.

"What's a Kreacher?"

…..

Hermione ran down the stairs taking two steps at a time, Draco tailing right behind her. Their footsteps must have been loud considering the portrait of Sirius's mother threw obstinacies her way as they passed. They continued at this pace until she finally reached the basement kitchen Draco slamming into Hermione at her sudden stop.

"Okay why are we in the kitchen?" Draco asked, but Hermione simply ignored him. She slowly walked the length of the room until she reached the door of Kreacher's cupboard, hesitating for a brief moment Hermione finally closed her hand around the handle and wrenched it open.

"Kreacher?" The tiny, half human-sized house-elf stared back at her unchanged from what she remembered.

"Yes?" The elf replied this took Hermione for a loop; normally this creature would have been calling her a mudblood by now.

"Can I ask you a few questions?" Hermione asked trying to tread softly on this newfound niceness from the house-elf.

"Master said you might come, come with questions, and he told me to tell you what you wanted, so here I waited." The elf began.

"Who's your Master?" Hermione heard Draco ask behind her.

"Harry Potter, but he did not mention she would have friends." Kreacher answered. Draco rolled his eyes annoyed.

"Its okay" Hermione explained kneeling down to the house elf, "He is helping me." There was a moment of silence in which Kreacher straightened up to look at her then nodded his head. Hermione took this as a sign to start asking questions. "Were Harry and Ron here?"

"Yes"

"Where are they now?" asked Hermione gleefully as Draco looked on hopeful she might get the answers she was looking for.

"Gone"

"Gone?" Hermione echoed.

Draco grunted and moved closer to the pair, "What do you mean gone? Where did they go?"

"Kreacher doesn't know."

"Did they find the locket?" Hermione asked desperately.

The old elf shook his head, "It was here, in this house. A most evil object... that cannot be destroyed."

"Where did it go?" Draco was becoming impatient.

"He came in the night. He took many things, including the locket." The old Elf looked around as if others might over hear their conversation. "_Mundungus. Mundungus Fletcher."_

"Is that where they've gone to find Mundungus?"

"Master Harry asked to bring the thief here and that's what Kreacher did."

"For fucks sake can he give us a straight answer?" Draco was beyond annoyed by the house elf Hermione could feel his anger to the point where she felt she was in the presence of the old Draco.

Hermione turned back to the elf, "Did he still have the locket?"

"No" Kreacher hesitated it was clear as day that the only reason he was telling them anything was because his master had demanded it. "But he did not have it."

"Did he tell them who had it?" Hermione asked hoping that this time he could tell them some good information. Krecher pointed to a yellowed _Prophet _on top of a nearby stack, where a squat woman with the face of a toad blinked from the front page: DOLORES UMBRIDGE.

"So that's why they broke into the Ministry." Hermione heard Draco whisper to himself.

"And I bet they succeeded, thank you Kreacher" She smiled down at the house elf as he slowly wormed his way back into his cupboard. Hermione got up ready to leave the kitchen.

"Wait…" Draco stopped Kreacher, "One thing that's been bothering me you said this locket it can't be destroyed?"

Reluctantly Krecher nodded his head. " Before he died, Master Regulus ordered Kreacher to destroy it. It was the last thing he asked of Kreacher. But no matter how Kreacher tried, he could not…" Ending his story he crept back closing the cupboard until it left only a crack. "I wouldn't stay long there have been many visitors to the house since Master Harry left."

…..

How could they have been so stupid? Thought Draco, of course Potter and the weasel would leave in such a hurry if the house wasn't safe anymore. They hastily rushed back to the drawing room to pack their stuff to get out of the house as soon as possible.

Packing the last bits of his stuff he looked over at Hermione. She was shaking and obliviously upset. He made his way over to her bringing her into him. He gently drew shapes on the back of her neck to calm her down a trick he had learned over the summer. Imminently she relaxed her breathing going back to normal. He wondered briefly if Weasley ever calmed her down the way he did. This gesture that seemed so intimate.

Untangling herself from him she whispered a "thank you." She went back to gathering her things. All was quiet until they both heard a rustling of footsteps coming from down stairs.

"Don't move!" Draco whispered, Hermione in a state of shock dropped the book in her hands and it landed with a big thump on the wooden floor.

"Did you hear that?" voices from below traveled up to the room. Draco recognized that voice it was Yaxley. He could pick out his eerie voice anywhere.

"Up stairs, the drawing room." They heard footsteps soon running up the stairs. Draco immediately slammed the door shut and preformed a locking spell Hermione probably never heard of. He grabbed her pulling up the hood of Hermione's jacket. He then pointed his wand at the window and at once the glass shattered.

"What are you doing?" Hermione ask distressed.

"We are getting out of here," Draco stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Banging began on the door, he could also hear Yaxley shouting from outside the room asking for help.

"We can't just jump out the window!" Hermione squeaked. Draco ignored her and climbed up onto the ledge.

He held out his hand, "You need to trust me." He watch impatiently as Hermione calculated his plan in her head. She soon gave in and took his hand. "Okay on the count of three we are going to jump and you are going to take us to the first place you think of that will be safe…okay?" she nodded in understanding. Draco squeezed her hand for reassurance the banging on the door was getting loader. "Okay One…" The sound of the door snapping open, "two..." footsteps filling into the room, the death eaters were getting closer, "three…" They jumped and within seconds Draco felt the tug of appertating away.

* * *

><p>AN: what do you think? please review its always lovely to hear what people think about the story good or bad.

*Updated 11/18/12 looking back at this chapter I wanted a bit more character development with Draco and parallel him more with Regulus then I did in the first version of this chapter. Hope everyone liked the change and if its your first time reading don't worry about it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Run

**Summary:** "Granger, you've been the only thing that's right in all I've done." In the mist of war can two people fine the path they were always meant to find? AU Deathly Hollows takes place after HBP.

**Disclaimer:** Thank you J.K Rowling for creating the world and characters of Harry Potter wouldn't be able to do this without you. I do not own Harry Potter. All characters and situations in this story are all based on the Harry Potter series by J.K. Rowling. I think I covered everything.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Eight <strong>_

_**Surviving**_

What seemed like seconds later Draco registered that he was submerged in water? His breath was running out and panic was setting in. He thrashed his head and body about trying in vain to control his body around the strong current. Looking up Draco could see shards of light radiated through the water; the rippling surface was like bobbing crystals shimmered overhead. Gaining back control over his limbs he started kicking his way up through the water. Breaking the surface he gasped for air like he had never before. The Water was rushing fast as it carried him down the rapid river like he was nothing but a rag doll. He soon realized Hermione was not with him, he circled around struggling to keep himself above water until he spotted a still figure trapped in the speedy water a few meters ahead. Right away he knew something was wrong, Draco began to swim as fast as he could to get to her. Adrenaline started pumping through his veins after a couple of strokes. It almost seemed like a life time to Draco when he finally reached Hermione tired and weak. He pulled her closer to the bank of the river making sure to keep her head above the water.

The gusting wind blew restlessly, strong in one direction, and then in another as Draco carried Hermione up to higher ground. Gently laying her down on the ground he noticed two things one: she was unconscious and two she had a gash right above her right temple the blood was now visible without the water from the river washing it away. Bending over her he noticed she was not breathing, taking out his wand quickly he pointed his it at her hoping the spell he tried would revive her.

Seconds later he heard Hermione cough and splutter water was pouring out of her mouth. Relief washed over Draco as he hugged her close. The feeling was strange never in his whole existence did he ever feel like he might lose something so important. Laying her head on his lap he watched as Hermione slowly opened her eyes. "Welcome back," He said with a lopsided smile.

"I'm sorry Draco, I'm sorry" She said shivering from the cold.

Draco shrugged his shoulders, "For what?"

"When we disapparated I wasn't concentrating enough it's my fault we ended up in a river." Hermione explained.

"Don't be stupid, it wasn't your fault! If anything, it was mine…" And he truly believed that, he was suppose to keep her safe that's why he was here… right? Glancing around at the apparently deserted clearing he wondered where they were.

Hermione must have read his question on his face because she soon answered. "I'm not sure where we are I thought of two places at once, I'm surprised I didn't get us splinched."

"It's fine, what matters now is that were safe." He wondered if any of the Death Eaters had seen who they were, and if they did could they somehow track them. "D'you reckon we should move on?"

"I don't know" Hermione answered slowly she still looked pale and clammy. She had made no attempt to sit up and it looked as though she was too weak to do so.

"Let's stay for now," Draco said.

Hermione looking relived slowly got up on shaky legs. "There is a tent in my bag, you could easily set it up, but if were staying we should put some protective enchantments around the place." Draco watch her raise her wand as she started to walk in a wide circle around Draco as he began searching for the tent in Hermione's little bag.

"_Salvio Hexia…"_

Tired of searching through the endless pit that was Hermione Granger's bag he use a Summoning Charm to get to the tent.

"_Protego Totalum…"_

The tent emerged in a lumpy mass of canvas, ropes, and poles. Draco went to work on charming it together. Pointing his wand at the mess in front of him, _"Erecto,"_ in one fluid motion the tent rose into the air and landed fully constructed. Not bad Draco thought.

"_Reppello Muggletum… Muffliato…"_

Once done he looked over to see Hermione performing complicated figure eight movements with her wand he wandered how many enchantment she needed to use? He thought she might be going overboard it was a lot of magic.

"_Cave Inimicum,"_ She finished turning back to Draco, she looked even paler then before. Stepping forward she seemed like she might lose her balance. Draco sprang for her as soon as he saw her eyes roll back and caught her just in time. Too much magic after almost drowning must have weakened her.

Draco carried Hermione through the entrance of the tent. The interior was small not as big as the one he had once stayed in but it had everything they needed. Putting her on one of the beds he noticed how blue her skin seemed. He was freezing, turning he started a fire. Knelling down next to Hermione he knew he needed to warm her up somehow and warming charms only did so much. Thinking quickly he began pulling her wet clothes off and he to striped down to his underwear. He grabbed Hermione's bag once again and summoned some of the warmest clothes he had. Once both of them were dressed he climbed into the bed next to her and pulling up the blanket he started rubbing her arms to create more heat. His mind drifted off. He began to wonder when everything changed. How did he, Draco Malfoy get here? Here he was doing his very best to save Hermione Granger someone who had always pushed his buttons for just being in the same room when at school. How come now he thought she was brilliant, how come now her beauty shined trough her bushy hair, how come now Draco felt like any moment she could be taken from him and he would be lost all over again. He despised where his mind was drifting to she belonged to someone else even if that someone abandoned her she would wait she would always wait for that weasel. He couldn't think about that now they were in a middle of a war for Merlin sake the last thing he or anyone needed now was a drama over a love triangle. Closing his eyes he cleared his mind and soon let sleep overtake him.

* * *

><p>Opening her eyes Hermione realized that it was not yet day. She felt strangely cold and alone in the nest of sheets and blankets that made up her bunk. Hugging herself she realized she was wearing one of Draco's sweatshirts. She tried to remember how she had gotten here in the tent. The last thing she remembered was putting up wards nothing made sense.<p>

Getting up she could see that Draco was nowhere in sight. The tent was pitched black candles were long since burned out the only light coming from a sliver of the tents opening. The raw light from what must have been the moon gave an eerie glow as her eyes adjusted out of sleep mode.

She could hear a persistent, haunting birdcall from outside the tent. That sound was most likely what had pierced through Hermione's unconsciousness to startle her awake. Looking down at her watch was somewhere around three in the morning.

Suddenly afraid that something bad had happened to Draco, Hermione decided to venture outside. Stepping out onto the forest her lungs filled with soothing night air. Looking over to her right she could see Draco fast asleep his breath coming in shallow in the cool night air.

She smiled down at him; he was obviously attempting to be on watch. His head leaned at a weird angle that she knew he had to have passed out of pure exhaustion. Stepping closer she brush his hair, that was getting entirely too long for her liking, out of his face. He looked peaceful yet strong, like he knew from now on there was no time for rest. It was amazing how statuesque's he still seemed with his warn out muggle jeans and current overall hipster style he was sporting; he never quite lost that aristocratic air about him if you looked hard enough. It was crazy he had changed so much she could hardly say she still hated him.

She knew things were changing between theme she just wasn't sure how, sure they slept together but that didn't mean anything. They were both drunk and scared that night, he had been very sweet about it but one night couldn't change years of prejudice that had been beating into him. He would never allow himself to fall for a muggleborn, even though they were now on the same side now.

The truth actually is what she feared. They had grown so close to a point that she depended on him to get a sleep. She should have never let herself get that dependent, because this dependence was leading her down a path she did not want to take. A path that lead to a feeling she had never felt before. It felt more mature, it felt strong, and it felt deeper than anything she had ever felt with Ron.

Tearing her eyes away she began to walk. She needed to clear her mind, she needed to be away from him. Hermione moved deeper into the trees, and then stopped. Voices she could hear deep male voices. Shadows began to splinter in and out of the trees until the voices became clearer. Afraid to do anything Hermione kept utterly still hoping that she had not passed through the safety of her wards. She watch as a gang of snatchers made their way closer in her direction. They looked unwashed and feral, as if they've been in the wild for some time. As they passed, within a foot of he she breathed a sigh of relief that they could not see her. One of the pack stopped abruptly and turned around. Fenrir Grayback sniffed the air like he smelled something appetizing. Eyes narrowing he made his way back towards Hermione.

"What's that? That... _smell_?"

The other pack of wolves glance about dumbly. Fenrir retraces his steps until he stood directly in front of Hermione, his eyes looking right through her. He leaned forward ever-so slightly, only inches from her neck, almost as if he might take a bite just to see if something's there.

He pulled back, eyes probing the darkness, before withdrawing, leading the others away. "There's nothing there." She watches in fright until the last pair dragged what appeared to be bodies with them. As they vanish within the trees in which they came, Hermione finally allowed herself to breath normally.

A branch snapped and Hermione quickly turned to see Draco standing looking almost sick. "Those were snatchers, and not just any, a werewolf pack."

"They could smell me." Hermione explained breathlessly.

"Werewolves have heightened sense of smell," He explained walking closer, "Good to know your enchantments work."

"They could still smell me." Hermione said disappointed with herself.

"He leaned down and sniffed her. "You do smell pretty terrible."

Hermione snapped her head up to see Draco smiling down at her. She gave him a swat in the arm. "You're not funny." She replied giggling the treat miles away now.

Draco's smile widened as he slung his arm around Hermione leading her back in the direction of the tent. "Come-on let's get you back to bed. It's bad enough I nursed your sleeping self back to health for the last two day I almost had to recue you from a pack of werewolf snatchers." He complained jokingly.

"I was not out for that long." Hermione argued, "And I had everything under control back there."

Draco pulled her tighter to him, "Sure, but just in case I think we should get a move on in the morning it's not safe staying in one place anymore."

Hermione shivered nestling her head on Draco's shoulder. "Your right I just don't know what were suppose to do, where to start."

Draco stopped them right in front of the tent. "We will figure it out on the way, and maybe if we are lucky we might find Potter."

Hermione huffed, "that's highly optimistic of you to think that."

He pushed her into the tent. "Must be spending way too much time with you then." He followed in after her.

She giggled once more, "Must be…"

* * *

><p>The days seemed to blend together after that night. They hopped from town to town always keeping a lookout always being aware. As the days wore on Hermione could tell things were getting worse despite Draco's attempts to tell her otherwise. Things with them were strange each day Draco got more and more protective of her. She never failed to notice how he held her hand when she was nervous, and held her tight as they slept. Their talks got longer and deeper then she had every revealed to anyone else. And that's how she knew she was fucked because all she had to do was look at him and she completely lost track of reality. She was falling for Draco Malfoy.<p>

They were currently walking in a great field as she contemplated her newfound discovery. Hermione strayed a little behind Draco not being able to keep up, she soon heard a soft whistling sound buildup in the wind. Hermione looked behind her and saw nothing looking back at Draco he seemed to not had heard anything. Shaking her head she kept walking. Suddenly the sound imerged again yet this time a bit louder. Draco stopped and looked around at Hermione as if to say "did you hear that?"

Looking back Hermione watch the scene behind her. Moving dots of dark smoke was barreling towards them. She knew what that meant Death Eaters were on the move.

"Hermione, we need to run…. Now" Draco suddenly grabbed her hand as they ran to the nearest shelter they could find a abandon old Barn. Scampering into the old barn they threw shut the doors as fast as they could muster. The whistling became more intense as the sky began to darken. Peering upward through the skeletal remains of the hayloft they could see Death Eaters by the thousands travelling over them.

"Where do you think they are going?" Hermione asked hoping that Draco might have some insight.

"Yeah I have no idea, I don't even know where here is." Draco responded. "We should stay here for now get some rest and travel again tonight."

"You don't think it's safe to move during the day anymore do you?" Hermione slumped against the wall defeated.

Draco sat down next to her, "you know it is better to be safe than sorry."

"I know I'm just frustrated you know, were out here trying to find Harry and Ron maybe a horcrux or two, without no plan, without any idea as to where were going. No leads and no way to fight when we see death eaters. Instead we run and hid."

Draco scratched his head as the whistling sound died away and the sun once again shined through the ruble. "You do realize that was practically a whole army. I didn't even think that there were those many to begin with."

Hermione leaned her head against her knee, "I'm hungry."

"Well I wish I knew a spell to make food out of thin air for you but I don't so you will just have to eat the last of the granola." Draco explained

Hermione gave a face like she would pass. "No one can conjure food out of thin air. Food is the first of the five Principal Exceptions to Gamp's Law. The other four are…"

Draco silenced her by putting his hand on her mouth. "As fascinating as that is Hermione I don't need a magic lesson right now yeah."

"I'm sorry." Hermione looked at the cracks in the old barn light from the dying day was shining through so beautifully she almost forgot that there was an army of Death Eater above us just moments ago.

"Don't be sorry." Hermione's head snapped back to Draco's.

"What?"

"I said don't be sorry, your brilliant never apologize for that. Your knowledge is what is going to get us through this remember that, you're bloody important because of that too. Weasley was stupid for leaving you behind, what an arse."

A silence drifted between them, Hermione was shocked by his words they were kind and they said a lot more than what was actually being said. "You know if I said that to Ron he would have probably said something like "can't you bloody speak English ever?" or "why do you always have to flaunt your intelligence nobody cares what stupid information you got to say."

Draco shrugged his shoulders, "Well Weasley is an idiotic asshole." Looking back over Hermione his eyes darkened. "If he says things to you like that why do you like him?"

"I've known him forever he's one of my best friends. He just says things like that when I'm being a stuck up bitch." Hermione looked away as Draco shook his head in disbelief, "He is right you know people don't want to be corrected all the time or care about pointless information that I had memorized in a book somewhere."

"Sounds to me like he's trying to change you," Draco gave a snort.

Hermione shrugged again. "It's not that he's just trying to make me aware so I can soften my sharp edges or flaws whatever you want to call them."

"You shouldn't do that you know. Your brilliant why hide that yeah? I mean why are you going to try and blend in when you are obviously born to stand out?" Draco explained.

Hermione was shocked never had anyone ever said anything like that to her before. Looking back at his face he looked serious, his eyes were determined, yet his overall body language was relaxed. She knew right then and there she needed to make a choice, because life was made up of choices and Ron had obviously made his. Leaning in she ever so slightly brushed her lips with his. A second later Draco's hands were in her hair and they were kissing and for the first time in a long time she felt safe, she felt protected, she felt like herself again.

A/N:

Woohoo chapter 8 hoped you all liked it I put in a little more fluff and a bit more inner thoughts hopefully you faithful readers will enjoy this. Thanks for everyone who has reviewed you really help me stay focused. If anyone is interested in being a beta PM me I feel like I would move faster with this story if I had one. Anyway love you all until the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Run

**Summary:** "Granger, you've been the only thing that's right in all I've done." In the mist of war can two people fine the path they were always meant to find? AU Deathly Hollows takes place after HBP.

**Disclaimer:** Thank you J.K Rowling for creating the world and characters of Harry Potter wouldn't be able to do this without you. I do not own Harry Potter. All characters and situations in this story are all based on the Harry Potter series by J.K. Rowling. I think I covered everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**I Will Follow You**

Autumn was in full swing now from the temperature to the color of the changing leaves Draco suspected it to be about November. It was hard to tell for sure they had lost track of the days long ago. They needed to figure out a plan soon because all they were doing was wandering around with no clear direction to go in. They were both tired, unkempt, and hungry, Draco had never seen Hermione as skinny as she was now. It scared him.

Their relationship had been growing slowly to the point now that Draco just stopped fighting it. Even if it was a relationship built out of necessity he would enjoy it until the day she would be reunited with Weasley, because he knew that day would come and he wouldn't make the mistake to think that she would choose him over Ron. Who would want an ex-Death Eater anyway? Weasley was the good guy he was the nobler one.

The sun was setting and the sky was filled with warm color. He stopped, looking ahead in the distance Draco could see a light stream of smoke poking out into the horizon. He started searching the sky and surrounding area for any signs of death eaters and saw none. He grabbed Hermione's hand pointing to the smoke.

"Do you think we should see what is up with that?" Draco asked.

Looking worried Hermione hesitated, "I don't think it's a good idea."

"Hermione someone maybe hurt we haven't seen another human being for two weeks I want to go check it out." Draco explained frustrated.

"What if it's a trap?"

"Who are you and where did you put my Hermione? Because the Hermione I know is a Gryffindor and would want to know what is going on over that hill." Draco said trying to sound inspiring.

"Your Hermione?" She said cocking her head to the side with a little smirk.

Draco rolled his eyes and shook his head, "That's what you took away from my speech really?"

He noticed Hermione trying to hide her laugh, "that was hardly a speech, more like a motivational sentence."

"Well I hope it motivated you cause were going now" He turned away from her and started walking up the hill taking his wand out of his back pocket. He soon realized Hermione was not right behind him. "Let's go!" He said in a stern voice Hermione could not deny. Following his lead she took out her wand and met him half way up the hill.

They moved the rest of the way slowly up the mound staying near a cluster of trees to keep them concealed if any unwanted eyes were on the other side. Reaching the top Draco could see a small farm house was on fire; smoke filled the low valley and made visibility almost nonexistent.

"Who could have done this?" Hermione asked in awe.

"Who do you think?" Draco answered trying to get closer. Hermione stopped him by grabbing his sleeve.

"I think we should go this smoke will grab a lot of attention." Hermione warned looking around like any moment might be their last.

"I need to see something first." Draco pushed her hand away and continued down to the farm house. Hermione followed him very unhappily.

They soon passed a scorched play set. One swing seemed to have survived as it swung back and fourth eerily. He noticed Hermione pick up a beat up old toy and examined it.

"Its wizard made I use to play with a toy like that went I was younger." Draco explained.

Hermione nodded her understanding and gently placed the toy back on the ground. "I don't like this place," She looked straight in Draco's eyes, he could see her worry, "I want to go."

Draco stared at her. In all his memories he had never seen Hermione as unsettled as she was right now. Apparently Draco didn't respond fast enough cause Hermione shoved passed him determined to get away from the disturbing place. As soon as he went to follow her he saw Hermione trip on a rock and roll down a couple feet down the rest of the hill. The smoke was so thick combined with the fading sun he lost any sight of her.

"Hermione are you o….." a piercing scream shoot through the air interrupting Draco. He knew that was Hermione. Running though the fog of smoke he finally reached her. She was covered in blood and hysterical. "What happened? Where are you hurt?" He asked frantically searching her body for an open wound.

She shook her head tears streaking down her face. "It's not me?" The three little words chilled him to the bone gently letting go of Hermione Draco went in the direction she came from. walking slowly he soon found the culprit. A body lay bloodied and rip to shreds Draco rubbed his chest he knew exactly what curse was used on this man. He walked further into the property someone could still be alive or at least he hoped. Hermione followed him shaking he took her hand, this must have been the first real dead man she'd seen.

They heard a whimper in the distance and ran towards the sound.

They found a woman bloodied leaning against a tree holding her child. Draco bent down to help the woman. "Are you alright what happened?"

The women looked up with relief in her eyes. She handed over her boy of only a few months over to Draco. The boy was alive and breathing and looked like no harm was done to him, he passed the child over to Hermione.

The woman then grabbed Draco suddenly. "You need to protect my son, he is a half blood he not safe."

Hermione in the calmest voice she could muster spoke up. "What do you mean he's not safe?"

"They control the ministry, they came to my house, and they said I committed a crime by marring a muggle." The women explained as she coughed up some blood. "They had me watch as they killed my older children."

Hermione bent down next to the woman and reassured her. "Don't worry we'll get you out of here your safe now."

"No, you don't understand." The women began coughing again, "I'm dying, you need to promise me that you will take care of him." Draco saw the women grab Hermione's hand, "promise me!"

He could see Hermione gasp; he knew in that moment she was going to reassure the mother. It just never registered how binding that promise would become. As soon as Hermione uttered the words the women was longing to hear she surrendered to death.

Hermione carefully detangled her hand from the woman's bringing the little baby closer to her chest. "She didn't even get to tell me his name."

A bang a few meters back brought Draco back to reality. "I think we need to leave."

"We just can't leave we should give the family a proper burial." Hermione protested.

Draco could hear the banging beginning to get closer. Eyes widening he looked around, frantically. "Did you hear that?"

Before Hermione could answer they both felt small rhythmic vibrations in the earth below them.

"Make sure you hold onto that kid." Draco warned pulling Hermione up. "Let's go, we gotta go, we gotta get out of here, right now!"

The booming of the ground increased and became louder in each passing second. Running from the property they both took a chance to look over their shoulders.

A giant smashed out of the wooded foliage and busted onto the open clearing, followed by two others. The giants began heading straight for Draco and Hermione.

"Shit," Draco cursed,"go, go, go." He urged Hermione to run faster.

"I can't run any faster."

The giants began to gain on them slowly. Thinking fast, Draco casted a spell that distracted the giants long enough to levitate Hermione, the baby, and himself into a bulky full tree.

Draco reached for Hermione and held her close and whispered. "shh, Keep absolutely still their vision's based on movement"

The giants' turned and stride quickly back towards them. Draco held onto Hermione tighter he could feel her heart racing, and could hear her raged breath. He slowly kissed her temple hoping the gesture would calm her long enough for the giants to get board and more on. The tall creatures circled the trees a few times before they finally lost interest and went on their way.

Breathing with some relief Draco and Hermione sat in silence for a few moments, both realizing that things had gotten bad, worse than either had ever would have imagined.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat with the baby close in her arms it had been weeks since acquiring the little tike on their journey. That day had been really hard for Hermione it gave a cold hard freighting glimpse on what was happening in the wizarding world. The picture was unbelievable and she wondered how many other families were treated with the same injustice. So far they were able to take care of the baby but she didn't know how much longer, he needed to be in a warm home not on the run with too messed up teenagers.<p>

The days were becoming colder and Hermione could tell December was slowly approaching. Cold was something she was not looking forward to. Although it did have its perks, at night she would cuddle with the baby Draco would wrap his arms around them both to create more heat. To Hermione these moments felt like the most natural in the world. It felt safe and exciting all of the same time and Hermione knew when this war was over if they both lived to see the end nothing would be the same between them. Just like the time Harry and Ron saved her from the troll so many years ago, but this was so much more so different and frankly she was not an 11 year old girl anymore. Hermione was developing into a woman with want and needs and in this crazy world Draco hadn't left her side once he was on it. He was surprisingly very loyal and brave, yet he never jumped into danger without developing an exit plan before hand, he was cunning and quick to think on his feet. She felt saddened by the fact that she did not know this Draco sooner, but she wasn't planning on letting him go anytime soon.

Currently Hermione was reading to the baby out of the children's book Dumbledore gave her. "_But being learned in the magical arts, the three brothers simply waved their wands and made a bridge. They were halfway across it when they found their path blocked by a hooded figure."_

"Shouldn't we give the kid a name?" Draco interrupted the story. Looking up from the book Hermione's eyes landed on Draco who sat across the tent watching her intently.

"I don't think it's our place." Hermione explained looking down to the little bundle in her arms.

"Hermione his mother is dead, as well as his whole family, I think it is safe to say that you have a right to name the child." Draco spat with a bit of an edge. Hermione looked back at him a bit hurt what was his problem.

"Okay if this is bothering you so much you name him." Hermione suggested.

"Why can't you?"

"Because I can't keep him, it not right for me to because the last thing this kid needs is to grow up with someone who isn't even grown herself." Hermione explained.

"We need to bring him somewhere safe soon because were running out of options." Draco said rubbing his eyes filled with frustration.

"I think I may have a place." Hermione finally spoke out in the silence. "I'm not sure you're going to like it, I don't even know if it will be safe to even try."

Getting up from his spot in the tent Draco slowly made his way over to Hermione kneeling down in front of her. Taking one of her hands he held it tight before giving her palm a kiss. "I trust you, and your judgment. Just tell me and we will go."

Never had Hermione felt so trusted by someone leaning over she pressed her lips over his. "Okay let's get out of here."

* * *

><p>They traveled up the snowy hill side until Hermione spotted the very house she was looking for. It looked just as she remembered it through the falling snow. Wellington boots and a rusty cauldron litter the lawn, and a lopsided sign stuck in the ground announcing their location: "The Burrow".<p>

Grabbing Draco's hand they made their way down the path to the house. Holiday lights lit up the house and for a moment they both forgot they were in the middle of a war. Stopping Hermione closed her eyes savoring the peaceful moment. "No matter what happens in there you're not leaving me, we either stay here together or we just leave together, no exceptions." Hermione ordered Draco.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked.

"I haven't been so sure about something my whole life." And with that Hermione march right up to the door and began knocking.

A/N: So sorry this chapter took so long I had a bit of writers block. Sometimes it's just nice to take a break and enjoy what others have written to get your juices back flowing. There are a lot of really good dramiones out there that mine can't even compare to. Thanks for reading I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** Run

**Summary:** "Granger, you've been the only thing that's right in all I've done." In the mist of war can two people fine the path they were always meant to find? AU Deathly Hollows takes place after HBP.

**Disclaimer:** Thank you J.K Rowling for creating the world and characters of Harry Potter wouldn't be able to do this without you. I do not own Harry Potter. All characters and situations in this story are all based on the Harry Potter series by J.K. Rowling. I think I covered everything.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 10<strong>_

_**Bad to Worse**_

Hermione watched as the door was opened to reveal Molly Weasley short and plump, red hair and that all too familiar kind face staring back at her. The middle aged women's eyes widened as if she didn't believe what she was seeing.

"Hermione?" Molly asked, Hermione nodded unable to speak, "Oh my heavens, ARTHUR, BILL, someone call for Remus." Molly soon swooped Hermione into the house and immediately started fawning over her, telling her how skinny she was, and wiping what must have been dirt on her face.

Several other bodies filled up the foyer with excitement and cheers, which was until one of the twin spotted Draco and all hell broke loose. Within seconds the room was in chaos people were shouting and the once happy reunion was no more. Of course Hermione had a feeling something like this might happen bringing in the Sytherin into the lion's den.

"Fuck" She heard Draco grunt as he was thrown up against the wall. The baby began to cry immediately many were shocked to see such a thing in Hermione's arms. She held on tight to the baby but he was soon ripped right out of her arms by Molly Weasley. People began shouting again getting loader by the minuet nothing was making sense why were they acting like this the house was in utter disarray.

"Oh my god it's the missing Foster baby."

"Grab her she might be an imposter." Someone shouted and she too was grabbed roughly. Both Hermione and Draco were dragged into the kitchen, wands taken away and bound in chairs. She looked over to Draco and whispered a sorry, maybe they shouldn't have come here.

Everyone was filling into to the kitchen curious to see the "imposters". Hermione could see through the crowed of Weasley's as Remus and Tonks pushed through into the room. She looked over at Draco again he looked like he got pretty roughed up by one of the twins. A bruise was forming on his left cheek. Hermione now fully regretted coming here, had things got so bad that they didn't even believe it could be her?

"Who are you?" Remus questioned them. His face masked in a cold facade that Hermione never seen on her old professor before.

Draco grunted in annoyance and Hermione couldn't blame him she felt quite annoyed herself. Rolling her eyes she answered the question,"I'm Hermione Granger and this is Draco Malfoy."

Remus looked between the two of them not convinced. "Sorry Hermione but it is a bit unusual that we would find you two together considering we know for a fact one of you is dead." Everyone looked at Draco pity on their faces, he obviously did not like the attention and was ready to snap any second.

"Yeah like I'm such a weak boy and couldn't figure out how to escape, let me ask you this, where's my body?" Draco argued giving the crowed his famous smirk, Hermione hadn't seen him do that in months and it was unnerving.

Remus smiled, "Do you think were stupid boy, Draco Malfoy had the Mark, and we know what kind of bond it has with you know who. He is able to track all of his minions and bring them back in a blink of an eye, if Draco Malfoy had escape he still wouldn't have survived, they would have found him and killed him."

"Not if you know how to get rid of it." Draco shouted.

"You can't get rid of the dark mark." Remus countered.

Hermione finally spoke up, "Yes you can, and the person just has to kill it." She looked back at Draco, "It's dangerous but it's possible, leaves a nasty scar."

Silence took over the room Tonks waddled over to Draco her belly showing that she was several months pregnant. Taking one of Draco's arms out of the bonds she slowly pulled up his sleeve to reveal the nasty scar. She gently ran her fingers over the raised white bumps mixed with what was left of the black ink. "I think they are telling the truth Remus."

"I'm still not convinced, Ginny you and Hermione are the closest here right?" Remus turned to Ginny bringing her in front of Hermione.

"Yes we tell each other everything." Ginny explained, "Alright Hermione tell me something that only you know."

Hermione smiled she knew exactly what she could say. "Back during your first year for Valentine's day you never wrote that poem for Harry someone else did."

Ginny smiled nodding her head confirming everyone that it had to be Hermione and not some imposter, but Remus still didn't look satisfied, "Not good enough."

Ginny's head slumped; Hermione didn't understand what proof did he need? Without thinking of the consequences of the party involved she started shouting something she knew that she was the only other to know of. "Not good enough fine, how about this when Harry broke up with Ginny that was a lie in fact they have been sleeping together ever since and I know for a fact it happened the night before Bill and Fleur's wedding! Is that proof enough for you Lupin?"

"Merlin, Hermione you didn't need to bring up my sex life!" Ginny shouted at her. "There is a million things you could have said that was family appropriate." Molly screamed realizing Ginny had just confirmed the statement Hermione shouted and dragged her daughter out of the room to have a talk; while the Weasley men were shocked into an awkward silence.

"Are you happy now Remus?" Tonks said glaring at her husband. He looked defeated and to tried to argue.

"I had to be sure, but it still doesn't explain how you two ended up together with a missing baby of a murdered family. I want to know everything starting with what happened after you left the Burrow." Remus asked swishing his wand at both Hermione and Draco and in an instant later they were sprang free.

"It's a long story" Draco mumbled messaging his wrists.

"Well its Christmas Eve and we're all here so before dinner lets here this story." Tonk said ruffling Draco's hair. He looked horrified from Hermione's point of view, she knew besides herself and maybe his mother Draco wasn't use to affectionate gestures, especially from his long lost cousin.

"Well it all started after Harry was Appartated away by Ron, that I landed in muggle London…" Hermione began and dived into their tail and how they ended up where they were. It took a good twenty minutes; you could start to smell Mrs. Weasley cooking up a feast it felt almost relaxing. "One question Lupin how did you know I didn't end up with Ron and Harry? We heard your report on the wireless a couple months back."

"Oh well, it took me a few days after the wedding we were all being watched, but I finally made it to Grimmauld Place. Harry and Ron were there both safe. The only thing that bothered me was that they were attacked by Death Eaters in a muggle café near Surry." Remus explained.

"How could they have found them so quickly it's impossible to track anyone who Apparates, unless you're on for the ride." Draco asked curious. This polite side of Draco was never seen by the majority of the people here and to Hermione it looked like Lupin was taken by surprise by his interest.

"Theoretically yes your right, Harry thought he might have still had the Trace on him." Remus explained looking at the disbelieving faces of both Hermione and Draco he continued. "We ruled that out of course, few weeks later we found out you know who put a taboo on his name, and you know Harry isn't averse to saying his name."

"What?" Hermione panicked, "It's amazing that they never been captured."

"Cool your jets Granger, I'm sure Potter is smart enough to figure it out." Draco reassured her, again several heads turned to stare at the Slytherin.

"Tell me Lupin what happened after I left." Hermione asked she wasn't sure she even wanted to know the answer, sure they had put some pieces together but she wanted to hear it out load to know it was true. "Things are bad aren't they?"

"Well everyone was okay as you can see here. Kingsley really saved us thanks to his warning most of the guest were able to Disapparte before they arrived."

Hermione could see the wheels turning in Draco's head again. "Who were they?"

"Death Eaters or Ministry people?" interjected Hermione.

"A mixture," Tonks explained, "but for all intents and purposes they are the same thing now."

"They were about a dozen or so trying to find Harry." Said Lupin.

Mr. Weasley joined the conversation he was apparently done with taking it all in. "I heard a rumor that they tried to toure Harry's whereabouts out of Scrimgeour before they killed him, if it's true they didn't give you away, for all they know none of you were ever at the wedding."

Apprently the other members of the Weasley clan began to emerge from their trance. "The Death Eaters search the place top to bottom" Fred began.

"Yeah, that was until they found the ghoul." George interjected

"Didn't want to stay around him for too long, but that didn't stop them from interrogating us for hours." Fred finished.

"Anyway," Lupin refocusing the conversation, "The same time they were here, they were also forcing their way into every Order-connected house in the country, but no deaths, not right away at least."

"For days it was all about Harry" Tonks explained, "they used the Cruciatus Curse on my family to try and get information. They are okay my father is in hiding now."

"How is this possible?" Hermione asked.

"What you have to realize Hermione, is that the Death Eaters have got the full might of the Ministry on their side now," said Author Weasley. "They now have the power to perform brutal spells without fear of arrest. They are not exactly quite about what they are doing anymore."

"When I snuck into Diagon Alley I found a wanted poster of Harry, and an article from the Daily Prophet about Potter breaking into the Ministry, but that was weeks after I met up with Hermione." Draco clarified.

"No they where clever," said Remus, "They blamed the death of Dumbledore on Harry, the Daily Prophet had a big story on it for days written by Rita Skeeter no less."

"That fucking bitch." Hermione shouted angrily.

Mrs. Weasley dropped a pan and turned to the group, "Hermione Jean Granger, I expect better language from you."

"Sorry Mrs. Weasley," Hermione apologized. "I just don't understand how people didn't see what was going on."

"The coup has been smooth and virtually silent," explained Lupin. "Official record has Scrimgeour resigning and being replaced by Pius Thicknesse, who is we believe to be under the Imperius Curse."

"So if you know who is controlling everything why not just declare himself Minister of Magic?" asked Hermione more to herself.

Draco laughed, "It's not the basterd style, he is still playing the game he knows there is still a fight ahead. In reality he really doesn't ever need to be Minister when he has a puppet doing his bidding."

"Surprisingly Draco's right," Lupin began, and Draco gave him a scowl. "The point is people weren't really sure what was going on only whispers, remaining masked has created confusion, uncertainty and fear. That is why he has been able to shift the Ministry policy's so quickly."

"Ministry policy like what?" Hermione asked.

"The Muggle- born Register," Tonks spoke up, "They are saying that muggleborns steel magic that it is not possible for a muggle to produce a witch or wizard that magic is in the genes and is passed along from parent to child."

"Well theoretically that could be true." Draco answered, Hermione gave him a murderous look, "I meant the gene part could it be possible that every human being carries the magic gene and say it's a dominate gene or recessive that can explain generations of muggles without any magic can produce a child with magic. You just need the right combination of muggles,"

Fred scratched his head, "What did you just say?"

George chimed in as well, "how did you even come up with that?"

"I read a Biology book," Draco shrugged turning to the twins, "Mind blown"

Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled Draco was making all types of waves with his new behavior. "Anyway… Lupin." She encouraged him to get back on track.

Nodding he continued, "They started rounding muggleborns up a couple weeks after the coup. So unless you can prove that you have at least one close Wizarding relative, you have to suffer the punishment." Lupin added.

"What is the punishment?" Hermione asked.

"At first they were just rounding people up keeping them to do labor work, recently there has been an underground call to cleanse Britain of all muggleborns, the Ministry is not backing it but they are sure as hell not stopping it."

"What do you mean by cleanse?" Draco asked even if he had a feeling.

"They are murdering them, they are asking people to stay alert, and to watch their neighbors. They are asking people to turn in their friends." Said Lupin.

"But that's Genocide!" Hermione exclaimed, "What does the international wizarding community have to say about this?"

"From the outside it looks like a civil war, there is no help coming we have been abandon. No one has come in and out of the country since all the foreign advisers left." Author Weasley once again explained the politics.

Mrs. Weasley suddenly burst into the dining area, "Okay that's enough, Its Christmas Eve now all of you clean up and get ready for dinner it will be done in less than an hour. Hermione dear you and Draco can clean up in the upstairs bathroom be sure to show him where everything is."

"Okay," Hermione nodded then turned back, "Mrs. Weasley where's the baby?"

"Fleur is taking care of him until Kingsley comes, the baby has family in France, he is going to smuggle him out of the country tonight, it will be easier to get through check points because its Christmas."

"Right." With that Hermione dragged Draco out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Something was wrong with her as she dragged him up the stairs and into the bathroom she was fidgeting and silent those two things were not good when describing Hermione Granger. She put on the water and set out some towels all the while Draco was still just staring at her.<p>

"If you need anything else just ask." She went for the door before she had a chance to open it all the way Draco slammed it close again.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong." Hermione snapped turning to look back at Draco.

"Yes there is, you should be happy we made it this far that baby is now going to be safe with family." Draco argued

"I told the mother I would protect him, I thought he had nobody left." Hermione said breaking down letting the tears fall.

"Mione what is this really about?" Draco asked in a comforting tone he began rubbing her arms in a soothing gesture.

"You don't get it Draco I'm never going to have that, I'm not going to survive long enough to enjoy that part of life." Hermione yelled, "They are going to kill me, this war is going to kill me." She began crying once more.

"No, no that's not going to happen." Hermione continued to cry until Draco shook her. "Listen to me Hermione you are brave and beautiful and brilliant. You are going to live a long life and have lots of babies you are not going to die in this war do you here me."

Her eyes were big and bright tears streaming her face and she still was the most beautiful girl he knew, she swallowed hard. "How do you know that?"

"Because I won't let it happen." Draco gently rubbed away her tears with his thumbs, "They will have to go through me first."

In a sudden frenzy Hermione jumped and kissed Draco with an almost animalistic passion. Draco with no intention of stopping her tried to match the enthusiasm Hermione was inflicting on him. She tugged his shirt off as he did the same to her. Picking Hermione up he slammed her up against the bathroom door with more force then he attended but she didn't seem to mind as she was currently making welts along his neck and shoulder.

Garments tossed aside, Draco pulled them both into the shower. Hands were everywhere at once, breathing was erratic, it was like something like Draco never experienced before. It was raw, and at the same time the most intimate experience he had ever had with a girl. These moments with Hermione were the most real, she was real and he had a feeling that he would never fine a girl like her that would make him feel the way she did.

They were both coming down from their highs when the water began to run cold. Hair matted to their faces, they were as clean as they were going to get. Turning off the water he grabbed one of the towels wrapping up Hermione first before grabbing one for himself.

"I guess we should go down for dinner then?" Draco stated uncertain. He was always uncertain when it came to her he could never quite read her like he could other girls. Turning he began dressing.

"Draco" he heard Hermione whisper behind him. Facing her he could tell she was a lot claimer. "We are going to get through this right?"

Draco nodded kissing her forehead, "there is no reason not to." And with that he witness her smile and it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN okay so didn't get it up during the weekend like I wanted to but it is a bit of a longer chapter so I hope you like it. Thanks for reading I really enjoy my little following. Please review**

.

.

.

**Authors rant: Okay so this topic has come up around the sight recently. It reviews and the popularity of a story. Looking around the sight you see many stories some good some not so good with 500+ reviews and a million followers, yet I've been reading some really, really, really good stuff on here with a more modest following. So I guess im asking what makes a story popular. I have just always wondered. Is it updating often, or a really catchy summery, or something completely different. Just thinking out load.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** Run

**Summary:** "Granger, you've been the only thing that's right in all I've done." In the mist of war can two people fine the path they were always meant to find? AU Deathly Hollows takes place after HBP.

**Disclaimer:** Thank you J.K Rowling for creating the world and characters of Harry Potter wouldn't be able to do this without you. I do not own Harry Potter. All characters and situations in this story are all based on the Harry Potter series by J.K. Rowling. I think I covered everything.

**Chapter 11**

_**Christmas Hope**_

The first thing Draco noticed about the Weasley household was the sounds. It was much louder than he was use to. In the short while that he sat down for Christmas Eve dinner Mrs. Weasley had yelled at the twins 5 times for various reasons and everyone seemed to talk all at once it was hard to keep up with any conversation. Not that he was looking to actually join one.

Looking over at Hermione, he saw that she was smiling; he hadn't seen her smile like that in ages. The majority of the occupants were smiling as well. Despite the present circumstances the Weasley's were being extremely positive and joyous.

It was strange even during better times Draco could never even remember once a Christmas being like this ever. To say that Draco was overwhelmed would have been an understatement. He was use to big elaborate dinners where he had to behave and every socialite in the wizarding world attended, usually Draco didn't care for those events and pretty much spent the holidays alone. But here it was different it was warm, it was friendly, it was something Draco wished he grew up with. For the first time Draco finally realized why he had always hated Ronald Weasley, it wasn't because he was poor, it wasn't because he was a blood traitor, it was because he had everything that he had ever truly wanted.

Sensing someone's eyes on him he looked up. Remus Lupin was staring at Draco as he quietly talked with Mr. Weasely. He had been doing that quite a bit during dinner. Draco looked back down at his food; at least his cousin Tonks wasn't as defensive towards him as he looked over at her to see a reassuring smile.

"So Draco," looking back up Draco realized Lupin was talking to him. "It amazes me that you and Hermione have gotten along so well, considering how awful you were to her when at Hogwarts if I remember correctly." The table became silent, Draco spotted Tonks giving her husband a 'don't you ruin Dinner' glare.

"We'll I guess I matured a little since then." Draco argued, what was he trying to get at? He could see out of the corner of his eye Hermione frantically looking between him and their ex professor. The other occupants of the table were just as interested in the confrontation.

"Is that so?" Draco began drinking his water to fill the awkward silence. Hoping he could stay clear of this conversation. It was obvious Lupin didn't trust him one bit, why would he was a ex- Death Eater after all. Not to mention Draco was a class A shithead to Lupin when he was his student.

The silence was broken when the twins began to speak."I frankly think that's all in the past" the one stated Draco was surprised by the twin, was he defending him? What parallel universe did he just walk into?

The other twin nodded with a bit of a smirk. "I believe that they get along quite well now."

"In fact it sounded like they were having a brilliant time in the bathroom." The first one finished.

Draco spit out the water he was drinking and started coughing he couldn't believe they said that. Silence took over the table once again as every head turned to look at both Draco and Hermione mouths open.

Mrs. Weasley soon sprang into action getting up, "Okay I think it is time we all move over to the tree now, come on the faster you get out of here the faster I can get this place cleaned up."

The Weasley's rushed into the other room quickly as Hermione was being dragged away by Ginny up stairs. Draco still sitting got up ready to join the rest of the group in the other room until a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Not so fast." Draco heard Lupin say. He turned around rolling his eyes.

"What now?" Draco snapped.

"We need to talk." Lupin said in a stone cold voice.

"I don't think we do." Draco knew he shouldn't of been acting like the little brat he use to be but Lupin was making it really hard not to. If this guy wasn't going to treat him with any respect why should he?

Lupin in dug into Draco's shoulder harder then before and pushed him outside. "I think we do."

Letting him go Draco stumbled into the snowy backyard. It was cold and it was snowing a lot harder then when he and Hermione arrived. But all that was unimportant right now as he glared at Remus Lupin. "What is your problem?"

Lupin walked right up to him shoving his shoulder, "You are, I don't know what your game is but I know you're up to something."

"Your fucking crazy." Draco shouted.

"No, I'm the only rational person here," Lupin growled, "you may have Hermione fooled and the rest of them slightly but I know better."

Draco stayed silent what could he say he wasn't even sure what he was on about. Apparently the silence made Lupin even angrier. His eyes lite up with an animalistic rage that made even Draco nervous. "It just doesn't make sense why now? You were in deep you made all the wrong choices too early you led Death Eaters into Hogwarts, you aided in killing Dumbledore, some might even say your the reason why things escalated so quickly, you were the spark to all of this!"

Draco felt sick was he blaming him for this war, because frankly this would have happen if the events on the astronomy tower happen or not... Right? Then the pit of his stomach turned maybe he was the cause of all of this maybe if he made better choices, maybe if he got to know Hermione sooner none of this would have happened. And that was the key Hermione she saw something in him, a light that he didn't even believe was there she gave him the strength and courage he needed.

"You're wrong. I may have made some wrong choices but I'm making up for them now. I realized where I should be fighting." Draco said confidently.

Lupin laugh was hollow and mocking, "I don't think you have, you're a coward Draco you always have been you were never able to think for yourself, and the only reason why you are not a Death Eater anymore is because you we're afraid. You are the kind of man that sits in the side lines and wait to see who wins. You know nothing of what's right and what's wrong."

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME!" Draco shouted he had enough of this, "you don't know anything about my life. You don't know what it was like to grow up in that house, to have ridiculous expectations put on you day after day. To be told that you were never good enough. Yes I was a giant ass when I was younger, yes I starved for attention, but what would you do if your father hated you, acted like you weren't even his. You act like I had a choice last year, but I didn't I was 16 years old. I was branded with that stupid mark and I had to pretend like it was a honor or something. And let me tell you this if I really wanted to follow my task I would have killed Dumbledore but I didn't I put my wand down. And now I'm ready to fight I know what is right now because it hard Hermione shown me that.

"That may be true but I'm only looking after Hermione's best interest I promised Ron I would find her and having her gallivanting around with you is not in her best interest." Lupin said not so convincingly.

"Are you fucking kidding me? This whole interrogation is to make sure she stays noble and faithful to Weasley?" With no response Draco continued, "I mean Weasley left her no matter how noble he was trying to be. Me on the other hand was the one to find her, take care of her, keep her safe, protect her."

Lupin put up his hand to silence him, "whatever this is between you two needs to end now because she's going to get hurt."

"Why do you assume that she's the one to be hurt in all of this? I mean when this is all over she reunites with Weasley, gets married and pops out a whole clan of little red heads right? Because that's what's supposed to happen and that's what is expected of her." Draco spat sarcastically.

Lupin head tilted thoughtfully "Don't tell me you actually care for her?"

"Why would I be here if I didn't?"

"Prove it, prove to me once and for all that you are on our side, that you care for Hermione." Lupin challenged.

"And how exactly am I suppose to do that?" Draco asked.

"Produce a Patronus a true Death Eater will never be able to cast one if your telling the truth you should be able to produce one." Lupin explained.

"I've never cast one before I ...I don't know how."

"It's easy you point your wand and say Expecto Patronum" Lupin explained.

Draco shrugged his shoulders, "okay if it's that easy Expecto Patronum" a tiny dust of light shot out of Draco's wand he knew that wasn't the result he was looking for.

But in Draco's surprise Lupin's eyes lit up. "You have to think of a thought that makes you happy the purest thought you can think of."

So Draco closed his eyes and thought, he thought about the first time he was on a broom the freedom that it gave him to be up in the air. "Okay got it, Expecto Patronum!" This time a larger burst of light expelled from his wand but it still wasn't the corporeal Patronus Lupin wanted to see.

"That was good, but do you mind telling me what memory you used?" Asked Lupin.

"It was the first time on a broom." Draco explained he watched as Lupin chuckled shaking his head.

"Why is it that memory so many boys hold onto, you need something stronger something deeper."

Nodding Draco began to think again what could be stronger he went through memory after memory with his mother but somehow they were always ruined or tainted by his father. He had a feeling none of them would be strong enough. Then it hit him the smile, the sound of her laughter, the smell of her hair, the long nights staying up to just talk. Everything lead back to her made him at peace. Grabbing onto that feeling he lifted his wand with more confidence he had before and shouted, "EXPECTO PATRONUM" a figure leapt out of his wand and began running around the yard. It was a large dog that looked like an Irish wolfhound. Draco was amazed he never would have thought he would be able to produce one.

"Well I always knew it was possible you held that rebellious Black gene." Draco snapped his head to look a Lupin, "at school you never seemed like your fathers son no matter how hard you use to try and be you always reminded me of someone else."

"And who is that exactly?" Draco asked. Remus Lupin slowly walked over to him and patted his shoulder.

"An old friend." And with that Draco knew he gain Lupin's trust and watched him walk back into the house. Turning back Draco watched his Patronus fade back into nothingness it still amazed him.

"Whose Patronus is that?" Turning around he spotted Hermione at the door.

"It's mine."

Walking down Hermione sat down on the step that still gave her shelter from the snow. "I didn't know you could produce one."

"Neither did I" Draco said sitting down next to her, "it was my first time."

"Impressive," she said then took a swig of a bottle in her hand. She then handed it over to Draco. "Fred and George took out a couple bottles of firewiskey when Mr. And Mrs. Weasley went up to bed."

Nodding he took a sip as well, "shit I forgot how strong this stuff was."

"Come on in everyone's having fun"

"How can you even have fun when you know what's going on out there?" Draco ask looking out into the night sky.

"Because its Christmas Eve and were seventeen so tonight just for tonight, I want to forget that we're in a middle of a war. I want you to come inside this house with me and drink and have fun."

"Didn't we say we were through with all that?" Draco said kicking some of the snow that started to lay on the bottom step.

"It's just for tonight Draco" she put her hand out for him to take it, "please."

"Okay," and with that he took her hand but before letting her guide him back into the house he pulled her down almost losing her balance she wrap her free arm around his neck. The snow was falling lightly around them before he leaned in and gently kissed her. "Happy Christmas Hermione."

...

Hermione was woken up roughly the next morning, her head was killing her and all she wanted was to go back to sleep. Opening up her eyes she was faced with Ginny's worried face.

"Finally your awake get up and get dressed you need to be back in my room before my parents wake up." Ginny said a bit worriedly.

Sitting up Hermione indeed realized she was barley dressed. Looking next to her she saw a shirtless sleeping Draco. There was no question on what they were doing last night. Looking around the room she noticed that they were in Ron's room the consent clash of orange was a bit much for her hungover state. Then the panic began to rise within her until she realized that she and Draco were in fact in the spare bed in Ron's room.

"Let's go Hermione and you have a lot of explaining to do." Ginny said before exiting the room.

Hermione quickly jump out of bed and dress. Turning around to Draco he looked so peaceful that she didn't want to wake him. She gently brushed away the blonde hair out of his face and softly kissed his forehead before leaving the room and tip toeing back down to Ginny's room.

Once she closed the door and turned around she knew she was trapped. Ginny stood in the middle of the room arms crossed. "So are you going to tell me now what is going on between you two?"

"It's nothing" Hermione lied getting out a change of clothes.

"You're sleeping with him Hermione that not nothing." Ginny argued.

"So what we sleep together that doesn't mean anything."

"Come on Hermione you're not the type of girl to just sleep around with people especially since you were still a virgin over the summer." Ginny countered

Hermione brushed through her hair angrily, "things change maybe I am now."

Ginny gasped and paused carefully choosing her words, "its okay to like him you know, Hermione Granger is allowed to have feelings for a man."

"What about Ron?" Hermione blurted out.

"What about Ron this has nothing to do with Ron and he gave up on having any rights to you the moment he left you at the wedding." Ginny explained.

"Harry left you but you're still waiting for him." Hermione didn't want to say it but the things kept spilling out.

"He would have taken me if he could, unlike Ron, Harry had a conversation with me, I know what you guys are doing I know what you're looking for, and he told me he would leave." Ginny took a breath and continued. "The reason why he couldn't take me was because I was too young I still had the trace on me I wasn't seventeen yet."

"I didn't... I didn't know that."

"Well now you do." Ginny smiled, "its okay to move on I see the way you two look at each other."

Hermione smiled back, "and how is that?"

"The same way me and Harry do." She smirked, "let's get some breakfast I think I hear mum down there now."

...,.,.

Molly Weasley made a spectacular morning feast and it would have been lovely not for the fact that she was feeding five hungover young adults.

"Look at all of you with a hangover." Mrs. Weasley was screaming. Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione, and Draco all looked terrible sitting at the breakfast table. Mrs. Weasley's shouts weren't helping the situation either. "And you Hermione I expected this from the boys but not you."

"Mum can you lay off the loud noises you are hurting my head." Fred complained.

Mr. Weasley chuckled, "calm down dear they were just having a bit of fun. We were young once try and remember."

"Oh and I suppose Ron and Harry were having fun too last night Merlin knows where they are." Mrs Weasley said angrily. The room got quite on the weight of her words.

Bill suddenly burst into the house. "Did you hear?" Everyone looked over at bill with confusion. "Harry Potter was spotted at Godric's Hollow last night broke into Bathilda Bagshot house she was found dead."

"See mum they did have fun, that could be considered fun right."

"Shut up George!" Mrs. Weasley shouted. "Are you sure Dear?"

"No that's all I've heard I guess we will never know for sure they got to be long gone by now," Bill said "unless I go there maybe they left something that we can trace their steps."

"Absolutely not that place has to be crawling with Death Eaters looking for them." Mrs Weasley argued.

"We can go." Hermione spoke up, "me and Draco we could be in and out of there faster then anybody."

"No," Mrs. Weasley said standing her grown. "I already said it was too dangerous, none of my children will be going."

"No offense Mrs. Weasley but Hermione and I aren't your children," Draco said as politely as he could, "and its best if we go we know what Harry and Ron are looking for we can see clues nobody will be able to see."

"Fine but you better be home for dinner heavens knows both of you are too skinny for your own good." And with that Mrs. Weasley stormed out of the room.

...…...….

There were ministry officials everywhere surrounding the home of Bathilda Bagshot. Glass was shattered on the old streets from a broken window on the second floor.

"I think we should leave." Draco suggested "its getting dark and there are way too many people here that could recognize us." Looking out of the ally they resided in he started calculating their next move.

"Wait this still doesn't prove Harry and Ron were here." Hermione pleaded biting her lip.

Shaking his head no Draco put his foot down. "It's too risky we will never be able to get near that house."

"Fine let's go" Hermione reluctantly agreed as she watched the officials raid 'Bathilda Bagshot' home.

Walking down the little lane they made their way back to the heart of the village, where the small square was still dressed in its post holiday decor. Lights started blinking on as the sun began to set in the horizon. Villagers seemed scarce as people were most likely home with their families enjoying the last hours of Christmas.

"Is that a graveyard behind that church?" Hermione stopped pointing to an old building.

"Yea why?"

"He would have had to visit them, there's only one way to find out."

Taking Draco's hand Hermione lead them towards the church. Approaching the entrance to the graveyard they suddenly stopped.

"We'll are we just going stand here or go in?" Draco asked in a sarcastic tone.

Taking a deep breath Hermione pushed it open as quietly as possible and they edged through it. On either side of the slippery path the snow seemed untouched until they passed the church doors. Foot prints marked imperfections into the snow making a path through the tombstones.

Draco looked over to Hermione as she nodded and made her way through the flawed snow and followed the deep trenches that had been carved out recently. The path seemed to keep to the shadows beneath the brilliant windows of the old church building. This gave Hermione more hope that she would get the reassurance that she desperately wanted. Behind the church they could see rows upon rows of tombstones that peaked from under the blanket of deep snow.

Following the carved out path Hermione and Draco made their way over to the first couple of graves seeing familiar names such as Abbott.

Going further they stopped by a lichen spotted granite stone as Hermione read: Kendra Dumbledore.

"I wonder if Dumbledore ever told Harry that his family lived here as well."

"Probably not, a man like him has many secrets, he held the key to destroy you know who and he didn't even trust Potter with the whole truth the whole story."

"What are you saying?"

"With any old wizerding family there are always secrets, that's all but Dumbledore was a great man also."

Hermione gave him a look, and he surged his shoulders.

"I can't deny that he was, I mean the man was powerful and with great power come great responsibility, which means sometimes the less people know of that person's life or past is what's best to fight for the greater good." Draco explained.

"Wow that was really insightful" Hermione responded shocked by his response.

"Yea I'm just full of surprises."

They continued down the path until they reached the last grave it was the Potters.

The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death.

Hermione read the words slowly imagining what Harry must have felt standing here for the first time in his life. Looking down she noticed a bunch of fresh roses, covered lightly in snow. Harry and Ron where here they were getting closer, Hermione just prayed they found what they were looking for and both were safe.

Tugging on Draco's sleeve she guided them away from the grave. On the way out Hermione noticed another stone with snow wiped away. Looking closer she noticed a symbol she thought she recognized. Rubbing away the lightly covered snow she noticed the stone was very old and mossy. Finally getting a clear view after lighting up her wand she frowned in concentration.

"What are you doing we need to get out of here."

"Look at this!" She pointed to the old weathered grave until Draco could see the symbol beneath it as well.

"Okay, why are you showing me this?" Draco asked looking around nervously.

"That mark is in my book,!"

The stone was so warn that it was hard to make out anything that was engraved there,"are you sure?"

"Positive" Hermione pulled out her book and flipped to the page the mark was on. "Look see."

"Yea I guess it could be."

Lighting her wand in the fading light. She pointed it at the name on the gravestone. "It says Ig-Ignotus, I think.. Peverell."

"Peverell did you say?" Draco asked curiously.

"Yes have you heard of the name before?" Hermione looked to Draco for hope.

"Well yea most prominent wizarding families count the Peverells among their ancestors," Draco paused, "even mine."

"So you know what this symbol means?"

Draco shook his head, "no, it could be directly connected with just Ignotus my family has the direct link to Antioch Peverell."

"Brothers?"

"Yes," scratching his head Hermione could tell he was trying to remember something, "three of them Antioch, Ignotus, and..." Snapping his figures it finally came to him, "Cadmus, the Gaunt family was said to have a strong relation to him, even claimed to have some sort of relic that proved it." Suddenly Draco's head snapped up in realization.

"Gaunt why do I know that name?" Hermione asked herself.

Draco put up his hand to stop her rambling and spoke in a dead whisper, "it's because Merope Gaunt was you know whose mother."

Nodding Hermione gulped, "I think we better get back."

"I think you are right." Draco agreed the sky was dark now the darkest he'd seen in a long time, even the twinkle of the holiday lights in town didn't give a sense of warmth like it should have. It was all an illusion terror masked by a holiday, but in the end it was still there lurking around the corner and it would come to a head sooner or later. Nobody could hid from this war for long, it was here if anybody wanted it or not.

Hermione could feel Draco grabbing her hand and she new they had to leave. One last look at the grave she gave a nod and with that they ran into an alcove in the back of the church and disappeared from Godric's Hollow with a soft pop.

…..

A/n: So I have glorious news the NHL lockout is OVER! So thank the hockey gods because it was this news this morning that made me get my butt in gear and finish this long overdue chapter. I have to say it's the longest chapter I have ever written for a story on here and I'm pretty proud of myself. Hope you all like it. Please Review.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** Run

**Summary:** "Granger, you've been the only thing that's right in all I've done." In the mist of war can two people fine the path they were always meant to find? AU Deathly Hollows takes place after HBP.

**Disclaimer:** Thank you J.K Rowling for creating the world and characters of Harry Potter wouldn't be able to do this without you. I do not own Harry Potter. All characters and situations in this story are all based on the Harry Potter series by J.K. Rowling. I think I covered everything.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 12<em>**

**_The Deathly Hallows_**

A week had gone by bringing in a new year, the light-hearted atmosphere of the holidays began to slowly fade. The twins went back to their top-secret work with the Order and was rarely seen around the burrow anymore and Ginny was getting ready to go back to school or what she like to call it now "the new Azkaban".

Currently Hermione was lying on one of the soft worn couches that the burrow offered reading while Draco and Ginny played with an old snitch, throwing it back and forth, on the floor a few feet away. They were talking about Quiddich a topic she was okay with to ignore.

Hermione shifted back to her book. She was reading the biography on Dumbledore it was rather fascinating to her all the thing she didn't know about her old headmaster. Looking at one of the copies of many letters Dumbledore had written that were now printed in the book for all to see, Hermione gasped. The symbol it was it was the symbol again the same in her copy of Beedle the Bard, the same that was on the grave, and the same as... Hermione's eyes grew as a memory of the wedding over the summer came into view.

"Xenophilius Lovegood. Luna's father. I want to go and talk to him!" Hermione shouted with a burst of energy big enough to startle Draco as he let the snitch fly pass him and break a vase on the shelf behind him.

"Er …why?" He asked giving Ginny a sorry look as he repaired the decorative glass.

She took a deep breath, as though bracing herself, and said, "It's that mark, the mark in Beedle the Bard. Look at this!"

Jumping off the couch She thrusted The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore under Draco's unwilling eyes until he looked at a photograph of the original letter that Dumbledore had written Grindelwald. He looked back up at her not surest what he should be looking at. Ginny looked on curious to what was actually going on.

"The signature," said Hermione sounding a bit frantic. "Look at the signature, Draco!"

"Okay, okay I am." He obeyed. For a moment he had no idea what she was talking about, but, looking more closely, he saw that Dumbledore had replaced the A of Albus with a tiny version of the same triangular mark inscribed upon her copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard.

"It keeps cropping up, doesn't it?" she said more to herself then to Draco or Ginny. "I know Viktor said it was Grindelwald's mark, but it was definitely on that old grave in Godric's Hollow, and the dates on the headstone were long before Grindelwald came along! And now this! Well, we can't ask Dumbledore or Grindelwald what it means, I don't even know whether Grindelwald's still alive... but we can ask Mr. Lovegood. He was wearing the symbol at the wedding don't you remember Ginny? I'm sure this is important, Draco!"

"I'm not sure Hermione what if it just a coincidence, I mean his house just got attacked by death eaters is it even safe to go there." Draco put some voice to reason.

"I hate to say this but Malfoy's right how do we even know he's still there?" Ginny put in some voice of reason. Hermione just ignored her and continued with her argument.

"But it keeps appearing, Draco! Dumbledore left me The Tales of Beedle the Bard, how do you know we're not supposed to find out about the sign?" Hermione asked.

"Wait so are you saying that Dumbledore left you clues?" Hermione nodded, "wait, Dumbledore left you that book? Why didn't you ever say anything before?" Draco asked.

"I didn't think it was important, I thought he just gave it to me because I liked reading, I mean it's a first edition who else would appreciate that?" Hermione explained reddening.

Suddenly Draco burst out laughing, "only you could say something like that and mean it."

"Dumbledore is a very calculating man nothing he ever did was random, he thought you would be with Harry and Ron, he gave all three of you things, things that would help Harry in the end, there is no other reason why he would give you anything you weren't close like harry." Ginny suggested.

"I suppose your right." Hermione admitted biting her lip.

"Of course she's right," Draco said giving Ginny a wink and continued, "now is there anything else you are forgetting to tell me?"

Waving Draco off she started thinking out load, "no where do the Lovegoods live?"

"I know!" Ginny said excitedly, "they don't live far just around the bend I can take you there."

* * *

><p>It was cold as the wind whipped their hair and clothes. Ginny was pointing upward, toward the top of the hill on which they had walked to, where a most strange-looking house rose vertically against the sky, a great black cylinder with a ghostly moon hanging behind it in the afternoon sky. Even from a couple of kilometers away Draco could tell the house was damaged, windows were broken and papers flew around the house in the wind.<p>

"Here it is" announced Ginny.

"You know looking at this house it explains a lot, I mean who lives in a house like that?" Draco asked pushing his unruly wind tossed hair out of his face.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "shut it Draco, you don't even know her."

"Just making an observation." Draco said turning back to look at the strange house. He didn't really think it was important for them to be here. What could a guy like Xenophilius Lovegood really tell them.

"We'll I better be getting back before mum realizes that I'm gone." Ginny announced.

"What? Your not coming with us?" Hermione asked. She looked worried and Draco knew right then she had wanted to bring Ginny along now that she was of age.

Shaking her head no Ginny responded, "I have to go back to Hogwarts, I have a responsibility there you can't even imagine what's going on..."

Draco put a hand on her shoulder it was the first time he had ever shown any worry or concern for any of the red-headed clan. He was actually surprised that she didn't flinch or push him away. "Weasley we understand you don't need to explain anything to us. me and Granger we will be fine."

Hermione nodded and hugged Ginny as if she might not see her again. "We'll come back to the burrow if we can."

Ginny nodded detangling herself from Hermione she looked at Draco punching him in the arm. "You keep her safe." With that she backed away and made her way down through the valley and back to the Burrow.

Draco nudged Hermione turning she gave him a small smile and led the way down the dirt path to the Lovegood house. Stoping by the gate there were three hand-painted signs had been tacked to a broken-down gate. The first read,

THE QUIBBLER. EDITOR: X. LOVEGOOD

the second,

PICK YOUR OWN MISTLETOE

the third,

KEEP OFF THE DIRIGIBLE PLUMS

Draco gave Hermione a look at the strange signs but she just rolled her eyes in response. The gate creaked as they opened it. The zigzagging path leading to the front door was overgrown with a variety of odd plants, papers and glass were scattered everywhere. As the walked up to the broken door.

"hello Mr. Lovegood, are you there?" She then rapped three times on the side of the house. A shadowed figure appeared at the door it was Xenophilius Lovegood his appeared was somewhat haggard compared to when she was introduced to him at the wedding.

"What? What is it? Who are you? What do you want? Haven't you had enough?" he cried in a high-pitched, querulous voice, looking first at Hermione

"We need some help," said Draco, before Hermione could start again.

"Ah," said Xenophilius. "Help. Hmm I'm not really up for that anymore." His good eye moved again to Hermione, "times like these it best to just stay low."

"Aren't you the one who keeps telling everyone it's their first duty to help Harry?" said Hermione. "In that magazine of yours?"

Xenophilius glanced behind him at the concealed printing press, still banging and clattering beneath the tablecloth."Er — yes, I have expressed that view. However it's become rather dangerous to help Harry Potter even his friends, as you can see."

Draco had the impression that he was undergoing some painful internal struggle. The man looked tired and weak like he hadn't eaten in days. And Draco bet his house got attacked because of his printed support of Harry Potter.

"Look nobody needs to know we were here, we just need to ask you a few questions."

Lovegood looked back over to Hermione almost knowing that she was going to be the one to ask them. "We'll what are these questions then I don't have all day as you can see I'm in the middle of redecorating." Draco and Hermione both looked behind the man and front of them and noticed that the inside of the house was just as bad as the outside.

"Well," said Hermione straitening up "it's about that symbol you were wearing around your neck at Bill and Fleur's wedding, Mr. Lovegood. We wondered what it meant."

Xenophilius raised his eyebrows as some sort of recognition crossed over his face.

"Are you referring to the sign of the Deathly Hallows?" He asked, "they seem to be a popular subject now a days." He gestured Hermione and Draco into the broken down house and offered then a place to sit in the rubble.

"The Deathly Hallows?"

"That's right," said Xenophilius as his eyes lite up and he seemed to find a flicker of his old self. "You haven't heard of them? I'm not surprised. Very, very few wizards believe. Witness that knuckle- headed young man at the Weasley wedding," he nodded at Hermione, "who attacked me for sporting the symbol of a well-known Dark wizard! Such ignorance. There is nothing Dark about the Hallows — at least, not in that crude sense. One simply uses the symbol to reveal oneself to other believers, in the hope that they might help with the Quest."

Hermione looked over to Draco to see if he knew what he was talking about. When he shrugged she asked for clarification. "I'm sorry," said Hermione. "I still don't really understand."

"Well, you see, believers seek the Deathly Hallows," said Xenophilius.

"But what are the Deathly Hallows?" asked Hermione. abruptly Xenophilius stood up.

"I assume that you are all familiar with "The Tale of the Three Brothers'?"

They both nodded their head Draco growing up with the tale and Hermione had just read the story the other day.

"Those are the Deathly Hallows," said Xenophilius. He picked up a quill from a packed table at his elbow, and pulled a torn piece of parchment from between more books.

"The Elder Wand," he said, and he drew a straight vertical line upon the parchment. "The Resurrection Stone," he said, and he added a circle on top of the line. "The Cloak of Invisibility," he finished, enclosing both line and circle in a triangle, to make the symbol that so intrigued Hermione. "Together," he said, "the Deathly Hallows."

Hermione shook her head, and Draco could tell she wasn't getting it. "But there's no mention of the words 'Deathly Hallows' in the story,"

"Well, of course not," said Xenophilius, maddeningly smug. "That is a children's tale, told to amuse rather than to instruct. Wizards who understand these matters, however, recognize that the ancient story refers to three objects, or Hallows, which, if united, will make the possessor master of Death."

There was a short silence in which Xenophilius glanced out of the window. Already the sun was low in the sky.

"When you say 'master of Death...?"

"Master," said Xenophilius, waving an airy hand. "Conqueror. Vanquisher. Whichever term you prefer."

"But then . . . do you mean . . ." said Hermione slowly, and Draco could tell that she was trying to keep any trace of skepticism out of her voice, "that you believe these objects — these Hallows — actually exist?"

Xenophilius raised his eyebrows again. "Well, of course."

"But," Hermione Stuttered, and Draco could hear her restraint starting

to crack, that girl sure liked her facts and if it wasn't in a book then it probably wasn't true. "Mr. Lovegood, how can you possibly believe — ?"

"Luna has told me all about you, young lady," said Xenophilius. "You are, I gather, not unintelligent, but painfully limited. Narrow. Close-minded."

"Mr. Lovegood," Hermione began again. "We all know that there are such things as Invisibility Cloaks. They are rare, but they exist. But —"

"Ah, but the Third Hallow is a true Cloak of Invisibility, Miss Granger! I mean to say, it is not a traveling cloak imbued with a Disillusionment Charm, or carrying a Bedazzling Hex, or else woven from Demiguise hair, which will hide one initially but fade with the years until it turns opaque. We are talking about a cloak that really and truly renders the wearer completely invisible, and endures eternally, giving constant and impenetrable concealment, no matter what spells are cast at it. How many cloaks have you ever seen like that, Miss Granger?"

Hermione opened her mouth to answer, then closed it again, looking more confused than ever. She had seen a cloak like that even Draco had experiences with that same cloak.

"Exactly," said Xenophilius, as if he had defeated them all in reasoned argument. "None of you have ever seen such a thing. The possessor would be immeasurably rich, would he not?"He glanced out of the window again. The sky was now tinged with the faintest trace of pink.

"All right," said Hermione, disconcerted. "Say the Cloak existed . . . what about the stone, Mr. Lovegood? The thing you call the Resurrection Stone?"

"What of it?"

"Well, how can that be real?"

"Prove that it is not," said Xenophilius.

Hermione looked outraged and Draco almost started laughing he liked this guy with every crazy argument that he through back at Hermione.

"But that's — I'm sorry, but that's completely ridiculous! How can I possibly prove it doesn't exist? Do you expect me to get hold of — of all the pebbles in the world and test them? I mean, you could claim that anything's real if the only basis for believing in it is that nobody's proved it doesn't exist!"

"Yes, you could," said Xenophilius. "I am glad to see that you are opening your mind a little." Draco had to bite his lip to stop him form laughing it was too much and if he didn't intervene soon Hermione might try and hurt the poor man.

"So the Elder Wand," said Draco quickly, before Hermione could retort, "you think that exists too?"

"Oh, well, in that case there is endless evidence," said Xenophilius. "The Elder Wand is the Hallow that is most easily traced, because of the way in which it passes from hand to hand."

"Which is what?" asked Draco.

"Which is that the possessor of the wand must capture it from its previous owner, if he is to be truly master of it," said Xenophilius. "Surely you have heard of the way the wand came to Egbert the Egregious, after his slaughter of Emeric the Evil? Of how Godelot died in his own cellar after his son, Hereward, took the wand from him? Of the dreadful Loxias, who took the wand from Barnabas Deverill, whom he had killed? The bloody trail of the Elder Wand is splattered across the pages of Wizarding history."

Draco glanced at Hermione. She was frowning at Xenophilius, but she did not contradict him. She couldn't counter that argument no matter how much she wanted.

Turning back to "Xenophilius Lovegood Draco asked the most important question. "So where do you think the Elder Wand is now?"

"Alas, who knows?" said Xenophilius, as he gazed out of the window. "Who knows where the Elder Wand lies hidden? The trail goes cold with Arcus and Livius. Who can say which of them really defeated Loxias, and which took the wand? And who can say who may have defeated them? History, alas, does not tell us."

There was a pause. Finally Hermione asked stiffly, "Mr. Lovegood, does the Peverell family have anything to do with the Deathly Hallows?"

Xenophilius looked taken aback."But you have been misleading me, young woman!" said Xenophilius, now sitting up much straighter in his chair and goggling at Hermione. "I thought you were new to the Hallows Quest! Many of us Questers believe that the Peverells have everything — everything! — to do with the Hallows!"

"That was the name on the grave with the mark on it, in Godric's Hollow," said Hermione, still watching Xenophilius. "Ignotus Peverell."

"Exactly!" said Xenophilius, his forefinger raised pedantically. "The sign of the Deathly Hallows on Ignotus's grave is conclusive proof !"

"Of what?" asked Draco.

"Why, that the three brothers in the story were actually the three Peverell brothers, Antioch, Cadmus, and Ignotus! That they were the original owners of the Hallows!" Mr. Lovegood settled back down into his chair the excitement leaving him. "And there you have it."

"Thank you Mr. Lovegood it's good to see that Harry has support from you, you are a brave man." Hermione looked around as if just realizing something, "where's Luna I thought she'd be here."

"You should spit in my face." Xenophilius said in a dark whisper.

"What?"

"I can't help you no one can help you they are too strong." He cried, "they took my Luna and I thought I could get her back if I..."

"If you what" Draco almost yelled he didn't like the way the conversation turned.

"They were here Harry Potter and the Weasley boy asking the same questions." His voice was a whisper now that chilled Hermione to the bone. "I thought I could get Luna back so I called for them I spoke the name of you know who."

"YOU WHAT!" Hermione shouted, "did they capture them what happened?"

"I think we need to leave now" Draco said, pulling Hermione up.

"I'm sorry," Xenophilius whispered. Draco almost didn't hear it. The man put his head in his hand and repeated the words as if he was speaking to divine power. With a bit of force he pulled Hermione from the broken house and in a blink of an eye they were gone.

...

Hermione sat on the forest floor slowly breathing and trying to clear her mind. Draco on the other hand was pacing back and forth and it was starting to piss her off. "Draco, sit down your making me sick with all the pacing."

"Sorry," he said very uncharacteristically as he sat by Hermione against a large tree. Hermione looked over him and decided a change in topic was done. She didn't think she could deal with the many inner struggles of Draco Malfoy right at this moment. Maybe later, right now she needed to wrap her head around these Deathly Hallows.

"You know, the only true thing he said to us was that there have been stories about extra-powerful wands for hundreds of years." Hermione said pushing the hair out of her face trying to compose herself.

"True, The Deathstick, the Wand of Destiny, they crop up under different names through the centuries, usually in the possession of some Dark wizard who's boasting about them." Draco said knowing he would impress her with his knowledge. That thought calmed him alone.

"Well at least someone besides me listens to Professor Binns lectors." Hermione smiled, "oh but it's all nonsense really. Wands are only as powerful as the wizards who use them. Some wizards just like to boast that theirs are bigger and better than other people's."

"Oh really have you had much experience with wand boasting. Tell me Granger who has the biggest wand?" Draco asked teasing Hermione as her face darken to a shad of red when she realized the shift in the conversation.

Composing her self she leaned in close to Draco's ear and whispered. "You know Draco I've only had first hand experience with your wand and it seems to do the trick." Draco gulped as his eyes darkened and soon her lips were captured by his. In a blink of an eye she was straddled over his lap and all thoughts of the Deathly Hallows, and wands escaped their minds... Or so she thought.

Draco suddenly broke the intense embrace, the lost of contact made Hermione almost growl. "You know I've been thinking."

"Really now?" Hermione asked surprised. "About what?"

"You know the wands."

Hermione blew a few strands of hair out of her face. "We were in the middle of... You know and you were thinking about a wand that doesn't exist?"

"But how do you know," said Draco, "that those wands — the Deathstick and the Wand of Destiny — aren't the same wand, surfacing over the centuries under different names?"

"What, and they're all really the Elder Wand, made by Death?" said Hermione in a biting tone. She couldn't believe what was happening.

"What about the Cloak, though?" said Draco slowly. "I saw your face like you seen a cloak like that before. So where did Potter get his Cloak."

"It was his fathers I always assumed it was kind of a family artifact." She responded like it was nothing.

"I mean I've seen it in action remember third year. It's made really well I assume you guys used it often. But it was only that one time i actually spotted Potter and that's because it slipped off." Draco explained, "I mean you never stopped to think. You guys never been spotted under it..."

"Of course not... we're invisible when we're under it!"

"No you're not listening all the stuff he said about other cloaks, and they're not exactly perfect, you know, is true! It just occurred to me, I've heard stuff about charms wearing off cloaks when they get old, or them being ripped apart by spells so they've got holes in."

Hermione sat back on the ground thinking, "and Harry's is perfect. But it's just so far-fetched. What does this have to do with defeating You know Who?"

"It might have everything to do with it." Draco argued. "Why would Dumbledore give you that book if it had nothing to do with..."

"What are you saying that Dumbledore wants Harry the find these Hallows? The key to destroying him is in the Horcruxs that's it." Hermione argued back.

"Yea but what if it's a warning?" Draco whispered almost as if he were enlightened.

"A warning about what?"

"Warning us that You Know Who is searching for these Hallows, that we need to destroy him before he becomes the master of death." Draco paused, "because if he posses these things it won't matter if all the Horcruxs are destroyed or not."

Hermione did not want to discuss the topic anymore turning away from Draco she looked out into the forest. Dusk was settling in and it would have made sense to put up camp but instead they both just sat there looking at nothingness knowing that they were alone.

She closed her eyes and breathed in it had been a long day and the last thing she needed to do was fight with Draco. Opening her eyes she suddenly saw A bright silver light appeared right ahead of them, moving through the trees. Whatever the source, it was moving soundlessly. The light seemed simply to drift toward them. She couldn't speak she hit Draco to get his attention. Putting her finger up to her lips to tell him not to speak she then pointed to the figure.

Draco jumped to his feet as the figure came closer, Hermione was up and ready for anything to happen. Then the source of like became clear as it step away from a tall tree. It was a silver-white doe, moon-bright and dazzling, picking her way over the ground, still silent, and leaving no hoofprints in the fine powdering of snow.

They both stared at the creature in awe, and something told Hermione this meant something. Her logical side seemed to sleeping at the moment all she knew was this was important.

They creature gazed at Hermione for several long moments and then she turned and walked away.

"No," she said, and her voice almost cracked. "Come back!"

She began to follow the doe Draco running behind her yelling for her to stop, but she did not listen. The only thing she saw was the doe and the only thing she could hear was the constant drumming in her ears. The doe almost seemed to fly down a hill and stop it looked back at Hermione nodding her head and disappeared.

"What was that?" Draco asked angrily behind her.

She didn't answer his question because all she could do was look on in disbelief. Down the small hill sat a tent. A tent she was all to familiar with. "Oh my god, I think we found them."

* * *

><p>An: another chapter done, I'm sorry for all of the mistakes its my first time writing on a mac and its hard to get use to. I hope you like it till the next time please read and review.


	13. Chapter 13

A/n: so sorry in advance for grammar mistakes, my computer died and I wrote the majority of the chapter on my iPad lets just say its great for the writing part of it, but its so hard to edit On one. Hope you like the chapter enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 13<br>Not So Welcome Home**_

* * *

><p>Hermione barreled down the hill, as Draco tried to stop her. "Wait, we don't know if its safe."<p>

But she didn't care, calling out their names she raced to the tent throwing open the flap. "Harry, Ron! ... Harry!"

She frantically searched the empty tent yelling out their names in hopes that they were hiding somewhere, or maybe they had left for a walk, to find food. Her mind was going through several possibilities of why the tent was empty.

Stopping at the table she shuffled through bit of papers until her hand hit something heavy and clinked to the ground. Picking up the object she realized it was a locket. A great sense of dread consumed her, as horrific images passed in front of her eyes. Looking back down at her hand she understood what she was holding. It was the horcrux and worst of all it was not destroyed.

She rushed back out of the tent clutching the locket in her hand intending to tell Draco right away until she stopped. Draco was walking around what looked to be a sword sticking out of the ground. With one hand he pulled it from the ground as the sun raise caught on the gleaming metal as he examined it. The whole thing seemed like something out of an dream, here was Draco Malfoy Slytherin holding in his hand the sword of Gryffindor the sun shining through the cloudy sky like he was always meant to hold the sacred relic.

Snapping out of her trance Hermione finally broke the silence startling Draco. "What are you doing where did you get that?"

Looking back at the sword Draco responded somewhat dreamily, "I don't know you went inside the tent, I tried to follow you and it just appeared right in front of me."

Hermione tried to catch her breath, " but that's not possible... you are a Slytherin!"

"What dose that have to do with anything?" Draco asked he obviously didn't know the significance of what he was holding.

Hermione growled at him an unknown anger taking over, "because that is the sword of Godric Gryffindor and it only appears to true Gryffindors in time of need."

"What's that in your hand," he asked ignoring her explanation.

Opening up her fist she revealed the horcrux. "It's the locket"  
>Draco nodded, "Is it still- alive?"<p>

"Yes"

Draco looked back at the sword as Hermione placed the object on a rock to examine it. "Do you think the sword could destroy it? I mean you did say it shows up in times of need."

Hermione thought about it she didn't think the sword had any special properties that would allow it to destroy a horcrux but she didn't have any evidence that it couldn't either. "What's the worst that could happen let's try it."

Draco nodded handing over the sword to Hermione. "Here."

"Why are you giving it to me?" Hermione asked.

"Because you just said its meant to appear to Gryffindors, and you are the only one around here that I can see right now." Draco drawled in his old manor.

"No," shaking her head, "no it's not right the sword presented itself to you, for whatever reason."

"You can do this Hermione, I know you can." Draco reassured her.

He handed her the sword as she faced the horcrux, as if it knew it was going to be attacked a dark smoke began to rise from the locket. Images of her greatest fears began to form. The death of her parents, Harry and Ron and worst of all Draco. She couldn't fail it was right here in her grasp all she had to do was swing and it would be all over.

Gathering all her strength she took the heavy sword and stabbed the locket with everything she had. Wind sprang out in all directions all she could see we're dark smoke swirling everywhere dropping to the ground she closed her eyes until she could her the deathly wind no more.

Opening her eyes everything was back to normal Draco was healing besides her the sword back in his hands. "You did it," he said sweeping in for a kiss. Helping her back up he smiled at her. "Okay well since we crossed that off our list lets pack this place up and start looking for Potter and Weasely."

With a swish and a flick Hermione hand everything packed and in her bag. "Okay ready?" But Draco never got the chance to answer.

"Well, well look what we have here" Hermione and Draco slowly looked up to see themselves surrounded by a band of unruly men. Silence surrounded them in a deathly fog. Without a second thought Draco drop the sword from his fingers breaking the deathly silence. Grabbing onto Hermione's hand he quickly told her to run. "catch them" one of the men screamed as what sounded like a thousands of feet started to paddled behind them.

Heart pounding Draco never thought he could have ever run as fast as he was running now pulling hermione behind him. He didn't know if they could get away but he sure as hell was going to try. He could hear his heart beating the leaves crunching beneath them as they continued to sprint away from the lucid men. But all was for nothing as they were soon surrounded. The leader of the pack circled them both slowly.

Two other men grabbed them pushing both of them to the ground. The man handing Hermione was too touchy with her for Draco's liking. "Get your filthy hands of of her." He growled in a deathly voice. A second later he felt knuckles hitting face.

"Leave him alone, please." Hermione shouted desperately.

"Your boyfriend's going to have worse than that done to him if he's on my list," said their leader in a rasping voice it was no mistaking it the leader was Grayback."What are your names" he asked smiling enough to show his rotten teeth.

"Penelope, Penelope Clearwater" Hermione blurted out looking over at Draco to tell him to do the same. He nodded in agreement, as the man began to stroke her face. "Delicious girl . . . What a treat . . . I do enjoy the softness of the skin. . . . It's been a long time since we've seen a women."

"Neville Longbottom" Draco blurted out wincing why couldn't he have thought of someone better?

"hmm really?" the leader starred at them both and smiled again it gave neither hermione or Draco any reassurance. "Oxley bring over that list will see if they're telling the truth."

Panic start to form in the pit of Draco's stomach what list, what were they talking about?

"Neville, ehh, it says right here you are currently at Hogwarts." Draco prayed somehow they would get out of this that fate would be on their side. They made it so far to be captured now would be the end of it.

"I know who that is" a voice from the crowed shouted suddenly. Draco gulped this wasn't going well if they found out either of their true identities who knew what the men would do.

A young man strolled up with a smirk on his face and Draco knew they were domed. The man in question was 6 years older than Draco and use to be in slytherine.

"I'm surprise none of you men know who he is." he smirked at Draco, "I must say I have seen you look better, but there is no amount of dirt and shitty muggle clothing that can hide your identity."

Draco sneered at the man in front of him. "You know Knobs you were never an elite but really snatchers? I thought you had ambitions maybe even had death eater potential, but I guess the Dark Lord didn't think you had enough talent and dropped you with this filth."

"Filth? I would not be talking don't presume that I don't know exactly who she is, I'm a bit surprised though I didn't think you would give it all up just for a mudblood." Knobs whispered to Draco. He turned back to his fellow snatchers and laughed.

"Pointy face, pale blonde hair, unnecessary superior attitude, what we have here gentlemen is Draco Malfoy," turning back to Draco shacking his head, "and here everyone thought you were dead" Knobs started laughing again and Draco growled.

"well isn't this a good day for us men." Hermione gasped eyes wide in shock. She began shaking her head as the leader continued. "we find the lost Malfoy child and his little whore, common boys it's time to make another delivery to the Malfoy manor." He smiled back at Hermione, "maybe if we are lucky they will let us keep the girl."

Hands soon grabbed them once again and Draco knew it was hopeless to fight he was being taken back to the one place he vowed never to see again. Malfoy Manor.

* * *

><p>The dread pooled in the pit of Draco's stomach as they marched on to their impending doom. Cloth bags covered there heads and soon they stopped.<p>

Draco for the life of him wished he could see, wished he knew with out a doubt that Hermione was okay. He heard a faint conversation before he was forcefully moved once more. Each step felt heavy each step he took, he could tell they were being taken inside somewhere when they stopped roughly he heard a bang on the floor and Hermione groan.

"get up" One of the me said. Draco struggled against his restraints until he heard a voice that sent chills down his spine.

"okay Grayback you said you had something that I would be very interested in." The sound of luscious Malfoy's voice echoed through the room.

"oh you'll never believe what else I found." the bag was thrown off his head as he faced his father, mother, and aunt.

Bellatrix laughed in the derange way only she could. Luious Malfoy stiffed with anger, and his mother, his mother looked down on him with worry and love as she left the side of her husband to embrace her son.

"oh Draco I was so worried we thought you had been killed by the Order." she said stroking his face.

"Oh Cissy don't coddle him he has a lot of explaining todo." Bellatrix said smiling evilly. His mom slowly backed away.

Bellatrix took Draco's chin and squeezed hard, "where were you?" She growled.

"Oh you know around" Draco responded almost as if he was board.

Bellatrix obviously was not happy with his answer. She napped her head to look at Hermione, "and who might you be?"

"she's no one important." Draco snapped trying to bring the attention back towards him.

Bellatrix grinned, "he seems very protective of this one she looks familiar a fellow Slytherin maybe?" Circling Hermione she sized her up suddenly she stopped as if remembering something, "I remember you now" she looked back at Draco with with betrayal on her face. "You are Potter's little mugblood. The question is why are you to together."

"WHAT IS GOING ON DRACO," cried Lucius. "What have you been doing with this scum."

"Now Mr. Malfoy since we recovered your lost son I think we deserve some compensation." interjected Greyback, "some gold perhaps considering who else we brought you."

"Gold!" laughed Bellatrix.

"Take your gold, filthy scavenger, what do I want with gold? I seek only the honor of his — of —"

Bellatrix strode over to one of the other Snatchers. From where they stood it was hard to see what was was going on.

"What is that?" Draco heard her say.

"A Sword," grunted an out-of-sight Snatcher.

"Give it to me."

"It's not yorn, missus, it's mine, I reckon I found it." The Snatcher argued.

There was a bang and a flash of red light: Draco knew that the Snatcher had been Stunned. There was a roar of anger from his fellows: Scabior drew his wand.

"What d'you think you're playing at, woman?"

"Stupefy!" she screamed. "Stupefy!"

They were no match for her, even though there were four of them against one of her: Nobody new more the Draco that a witch with prodigious skill and no conscience. They fell where they stood, all except Greyback, who had been forced into a kneeling position, his arms outstretched.

Leaning over so he could see around Hermione he saw Bellatrix bearing down upon the werewolf, the sword of Gryffindor gripped tightly in her hand, her face waxen.

"Where did you get this sword?" she whispered to Greyback as she pulled his wand out of his unresisting grip.

"How dare you?" he snarled, his mouth the only thing that could move as he was forced to gaze up at her. He bared his pointed teeth. "Release me, woman!"

"Where did you find this sword?" she repeated, brandishing it in his face. "Snape sent it to my vault in Gringotts!"

"It was by their tent," rasped Greyback. "Your dear nephew had it in his hand when we found them now... Release me, I say!"

She waved her wand, and the werewolf sprang to his feet, but appeared too wary to approach her. He prowled behind an armchair, his filthy curved nails clutching its back. Knobs the only other snatcher now to be stunned went over to help him.

But Bellatrix stopped him. "move this scum outside," indicating to the unconscious men. Then she turned back around and marched back over to Draco hitting him across the face. "Where did you get that sword you traitor, you scum, you coward."

"Don't you dare speak to Draco like —" said Narcissa furiously, but Bellatrix screamed,

"Be quiet! The situation is graver than you can possibly imagine, Cissy! We have a very serious problem!"  
>She stood, panting slightly, looking down at the sword, examining its hilt. Then she turned to look at the silent prisoners. "if he finds out . . . I must . . . I must know. . . ."<p>

She turned back to her sister again. "The prisoners must be placed in the cellar with the others, while I think what to do!"

"This is my house, Bella, Draco is not a prisoner, you don't give orders in my —"

"Do it! You have no idea of the danger we are in!" shrieked Bellatrix. She looked frightening, mad; a thin stream of fire issued from her wand and burned a hole in the carpet. Draco gulped what was going on?

His mother hesitated for a moment nodding and turned back to Grayback. "Take these prisoners down to the cellar, Greyback."

"Wait," said Bellatrix sharply. "Just my nephew, me and the mudblood are going to have a little chat."Greyback gave a grunt of pleasure.

"No!" shouted Draco. "You can have me, keep me!" His aunt hit him across the face for the second time; the blow echoed around the room. He looked back at his family his mother had tears streaking down her face, his father looked down on him in shame, and his aunt glared at him as if they weren't even related.

"If she dies under questioning, I'll take you next," she said. "Blood traitor is next to Mudblood in my book."

"Wait," his father whispered. Draco breath caught in his throat was he going to stop this? He pulled Draco away from Grayback and slammed him against the wall. "I need you to tell me why? I need to know why you left your family and ended up with this filth?"

"You wouldn't understand father." Draco said glaring back at his father. "You have done nothing but run this family into the ground. All you ever cared about was power, so how dose it feel?" Draco started laughing that even made Bellatrix cringe. "Wait that's right you have no power, your wand was taken from you by your precious Dark Lord."

Draco felt his fathers cane hit the side of his shoulder and a second later his fathers hands were around his neck.

He could hear Hermione screaming for it to stop, "STOP, please stop it you'll kill him, that's your son."

He finally released Draco's neck, "shut up you mudblood whore." Turning his attention back to Draco he leaned close so no one could hear the conversation between father and son. "What does she mean to you?"

"What?"

"Don't make me repeat it boy, you have always been nothing but a disappointment, now this can all go away we can fix this, its just another one of your messes that I have to clean up all you have to do is say the word and I will protect you, Draco is she worth your life?"

Looking up he could tell his father was almost pleading with him, so Draco answered truthfully to his father for the first time in his life. "Yes. Yes she is for reasons you could never understand."

Disappoint clouded the senior Malfoy as he backed away. "Take hi down to the dungeons and Bellatrix do want you want with the girl." He threw Greyback's wand back to him with the order.

"wait no, take me I'll tell you I promise, just leave her alone" Draco screamed. "she doesn't know anything" Grayback pushed him away from the drawing room.

His aunt laughed pulling Hermione further away from him, "will see about that, but I have a feeling the more she screams, the more you'll talk my dear nephew."

"you derange bitch" he spat at her, "if you hurt her I'll come after you."

Greyback forced him to shuffle across to another door, into a dark passageway, his wand held out in front of him, projecting an invisible and irresistible force.

"Reckon she'll let me have a bit of the girl when she's finished with her?" Greyback crooned as he forced Draco along the corridor.

As Draco was dragged down the steps he kept yelling for Hermione until he was finally thrown down to the ground. Grayback gleaming down at him with excitement. He could faintly hear the screams from Hermione carrying down to the cellar.

"Her screams are so delicious" Grayback grabbed Draco by his hair. "dose she scream for you Malfoy? Does she wriggle underneath you?"

Draco had enough and spit in the death eaters face. Grayback laughed dropping Draco to the ground and kicking him in the stomach forcefully enough Draco wouldn't be surprised if he broke a rib.

"I'm sure once your auntie is done with her shell be glad to give her to me"

The anger boiled inside of Draco like never before taking all his strength he lifted himself up just in time for the dungeon door to close and lock on him. Draco screamed in frustration.

"I swear Grayback if you touch her I will kill you." He punched The door a few times before turning and sliding to the floor. Light suddenly illuminated the dark dingy cellar to reveal several figures. "for fucks sake are you kidding me?"

"Malfoy?" Harry Potter himself asked. "what are you doing here?"

Draco was royalty pissed now. "what am I doing here? You know it's a funny story I missed this place so much I decided to come home and check out our conditions in the dungeon." Draco was received with nothing but silence and blank faces. Getting up he walked right up to Harry poking him in the chest. "the question is why are you Here? I mean is it to much to ask for you to be smart enough not to get captured? I mean you of all people know if you die were all fucked."

"What's it to you Malfoy?" Ron Weasley shouted stepping next to Harry.

"I don't know Weasley maybe it the fact that for the passed 9 months I've been dodging death eaters camping out and trying to cover your ass."

"What are you talking about? You are a death eater." Weasley argued.

Draco pulled up his jacket sleeve revealing nothing but an ugly scar upon his forearm. "don't worry I'm not one anymore." he pulled his sleeve back down and went off. "what have you two even accomplished..." neither one responded, "that's what I thought You couldn't even destroy the locket I had to come in and do it for you."

"wait how..." Harry began but stopped once he heard a blood curling scream.

Draco growled not baring to hear Hermione's screams.

"Malfoy who is that?"

But before he could answer from upstairs they heard Bellatrix's voice. "I'm going to ask you again! Where did you get this sword? Where?"

"We found it — we found it — PLEASE!" Hermione screamed.

He could see Weasely grow pale, "That's Hermione, Shit, HERMIONE!"

"Be quiet!" Potter said. "Shut up, Ron, we need to work out a way —"

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE!"

"We need a plan, stop yelling," came a wispy voice from the shadows. Draco squinted his eyes until they focused on Luna Lovegood. Looking around he saw Ollivander the wandmaker, curled up on the floor in the corner. Wipping his head to look in the other direction, he caught sight of more prisoners: Dean Tomas and Griphook the goblin, who seemed barely conscious, kept standing by the ropes that bound him to the humans.

From above came Bellatrix's voice again.

"You are lying, filthy Mudblood, and I know it! You have been inside my vault at Gringotts! Tell the truth, tell the truth!"

Another terrible scream —

"HERMIONE!" Shouted both Draco and Ron Weasely at the same time.

"What else did you take? What else have you got? Tell me the truth or, I swear, I shall run you through with this knife!"

Weasely was now trying to Disapparate without a wand.

"There's no way out, Ron," said Luna, watching his fruitless efforts.

"She's right my family might be criminally insane, but that doesn't mean they are not smart enough to make sure the cellar is completely escape-proof." Draco explained.

Hermione was screaming again: The sound went through Draco like physical pain. He crumbled to the ground pulling at his hair, they needed to do something. He needed to get to her protect her like he promised her he would.

"What else did you take, what else? ANSWER ME! CRUCIO!"

Hermione's screams echoed off the walls upstairs, Weasely was half sobbing as he pounded the walls with his fists, and Potter seemed in utter desperation walking around the cell speaking at a mirror fragment in his hand.

"Help us!" he yelled at it in mad desperation. "We're in the cellar of Malfoy Manor, help us!"

Hermione was screaming worse than ever, and next to him Weasley was bellowing, "HERMIONE! HERMIONE!" Draco was going to be sick he could only imagine what his aunt was doing to her.

"How did you get into my vault?" they heard Bellatrix scream. "Did that dirty little goblin in the cellar help you?"

"What goblin!" Hermione sobbed. "We've never been inside your vault. . . . It isn't the real sword! It's a copy, just a copy!

"A copy?" screeched Bellatrix. "Oh, a likely story!"

"But we can find out easily!" came Lucius's voice. Draco gulped as he looked over to Potter. Nodding Potter dashed across the cellar to where Griphook was huddled on the floor.

"Griphook," he whispered into the goblin's pointed ear, "you must tell them that sword's a fake, they mustn't know it's the real one, Griphook, please —"

Grayback's voice could be heard behind the cellar door. "Stand back. Line up against the back wall. Don't try anything funny!"

They did as they were bidden; as the lock turned, Weasely clicked the something and the lights whisked back into his pocket, restoring the cellar's darkness. The door flew open; Grayback marched inside, wand held out in front of him. He seized the little goblin by the arm and backed out again, dragging Griphook with him. The door slammed shut and at the same moment a loud crack echoed inside the cellar.

Weasely clicked the his device. Three balls of light flew back into the air from his pocket, revealing Dobby the house-elf, who had just Apparated into their midst. Draco smiled it had been a long time since he had seen Dobby but he knew right then and there they could get out and save Hermione.

"Harry Potter," he squeaked in the tiniest quiver of a voice, "Dobby has come to rescue you."

"But how did you — ?" But Dobby silenced Potter as soon as he spotted Draco.

"Master Draco! Are you alright?" Dobby asked worried. He nodded back to the elf.

"Come on Dobby you have seen Lucius do worse to me." Draco replied in a tone that shocked most of inhabitants of the cellar. Draco could only smirk serves them right to presume that he treated Dobby the same as his father did. I mean how could he the elf practically raised him. In the past he had been mad at the elf when Harry Potter freed him and Draco was abandoned to fend for himself at the Manor. But things were different he was older and he could forgive the elf for wanting to leave. An awful scream drowned Draco's thoughts: Hermione was being tortured again.

Potter sprang into action."You can Disapparate out of this cellar?" he asked Dobby, who nodded, his ears flapping.

"And you can take humans with you?"  
>Dobby nodded again.<p>

"Right. Dobby, I want you to grab Luna, Dean, and Mr. Ollivander, and take them — take them to —" he looked at the Weasel for help.

"Bill and Fleur's," said Ron. "Shell Cottage on the outskirts of Tinworth!" The elf nodded for a third time doing exactly as was asked of him.

"What was that?" shouted Lucius Malfoy from over their heads. "Did you hear that? What was that noise in the cellar?"

Harry, Ron, and Draco all stared at each other. Ages moments later a new face appeared in the cellar it was Wormtail.

"We're going to have to try and tackle him," Potter whispered to both Draco and Ron. Wormtail gazed into the apparently empty cellar, ablaze with light from the three miniature suns floating in midair. Then Harry, Draco and Ron launched themselves upon him. Ron seized Wormtail's wand arm and forced it upward; Harry slapped a hand to his mouth, muffling his voice as Draco grabbed his feet. Silently they struggled: Wormtail's wand emitted sparks; his silver hand closed around Harry's throat.

"What is it, Wormtail?" called Lucius Malfoy from above.

"Nothing!" Weasely called back, in a passable imitation of Wormtail's wheezy voice. "All fine!"  
>Draco could tell Harry could barely breathe, dropping Wormtails feet he went and tried to pry the sliver hand off of Potters throat.<p>

"You're going to kill me?" Harry choked, attempting to pry off the metal fingers as well. "After I saved your life? You owe me, Wormtail!"

To Draco's shock The silver fingers slackened. He could tell Potter had not expected that either: He wrenched himself free, astonished, keeping his hand over Wormtail's mouth. He saw the ratlike man's small watery eyes widen with fear and surprise: He seemed just as shocked as everyone at what his hand had done, at the tiny, merciful impulse it had betrayed, and he continued to struggle more powerfully, as though to undo that moment of weakness.

"And we'll have that," whispered Ron, tugging Wormtail's wand from his other hand. suddenly something changed Wormtail's own silver fingers were moving inexorably toward his own throat.  
>"No —" Potter whispered in shock. He tried to drag back the hand, but there was no stopping it. Pettigrew was reaping his reward for his hesitation, his moment of pity; he was being strangled before their eyes. Wormtail's eyes rolled upward in his purple face; he gave a last twitch, and was still.<p>

All three of them looked at each other as if just remembering they had something to do, they then stood up leaving Wormtail's body on the floor behind them, they ran up the stairs and back into the shadtowy passageway leading to the drawing room. Cautiously they crept along it until they reached the drawing room door, which was ajar.

They had a clear view of Bellatrix looking down at Griphook, who was holding Gryffindor's sword in his long-fingered hands. Hermione was lying at Bellatrix's feet. She was barely stirring a single tear falling from her eye. Just that one image made Draco want to rush in there without a plan and it would be stupid a risk all their lives no they had to plan this right, if they were going to get out of here alive.

"Well?" Bellatrix said to Griphook. "Is it the true sword?"

They all waited, Draco was holding his breath hoping with all hope that the goblin would go along with Potters plan.

"No," said Griphook. "It is a fake."

"Are you sure?" panted Bellatrix. "Quite sure?"

"Yes," said the goblin.

Relief broke across her face, all tension drained from it. "Good," she said, and with a casual flick of her wand she slashed another deep cut into the goblin's face, and he dropped with a yell at her feet. She kicking him aside she considered Grayback. "And I think," said Bellatrix's voice, "we can dispose of the Mudblood. Greyback, take her if you want her."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ron had burst into the drawing room; dame Weasely Draco and Harry rushed in a second later. "Expelliarmus!" he roared, pointing Wormtail's wand at Bellatrix, and hers flew into the air and was caught by Potter, who had sprinted after Ron.

Harry yelled, "Stupefy!" and Lucius Malfoy collapsed onto the hearth.

Draco ran towards his mother trapping her in the corner "Give me the wands mother." She didn't move, "please if you ever loved me at all you'll let us escape." He saw his mothers defenses crack and grabbed the wands out of her hands.

"STOP OR SHE DIES!"

Panting, Draco looked around. Bellatrix was supporting Hermione, who seemed to be unconscious, and was holding her short silver knife to Hermione's throat.

"Drop your wands," she whispered. "Drop them, or we'll see exactly how filthy her blood is!" Bellatrix shouted.

The boys drooped their wand to their feet. Watching on helplessly as Hermione became conscious enough to know their was a knife at her throat.

Suddenly a peculiar grinding noise came from above. All of them looked upward in time to see the crystal chandelier tremble; then, with a creak and an ominous jingling, it began to fall. Bellatrix was directly beneath it; dropping Hermione, she threw herself aside with a scream. The chandelier crashed to the floor in an explosion of crystal and chains, falling on top of Hermione.

In the chaos Draco picked the wands back up and rushed to Hermione. He pulled her from the wreckage behind Harry and Ron. She was alive but pretty banged up. He tried smoothing down her hair that was mixed with blood. "We have to get out of here!" He called over to the others.

Suddenly he heard his mothers voice, "Dobby!" she screamed, and even Bellatrix froze. "You! You dropped the chandelier — ?"

The tiny elf trotted into the room, his shaking finger pointing at his old mistress. "You must not hurt Harry Potter," he squeaked. "And this will be the last time I let you hurt your son."

"You dirty little rodent!" bawled Bellatrix. "How dare you defy your masters?"

"Dobby has no master!" squealed the elf. "Dobby is a free elf, and Dobby has come to save Harry Potter and his friends!" Draco had never been more grateful to Dobby in that moment it was almost inspiring.

They had little time left to escape crowding all together they finally Disapparate. The last image Draco saw was the still face of his mother filled with worry and regret.

* * *

><p>AN: okay so I finally got to the place where I wanted to be when I first started writing this story. Parts of this chapter were actually written before I even started writing chapter 1. So this has is a great accomplishment for me. I wanted the events at the manor to be as accurate to the original plot of deathly hallows as it could be with my story I felt it was such a pivotal moment in the book that I just could not change too much or rush and skip over too much either so a lot of that is very true to the book minis Draco involvement. Well either way I hope you all liked the chapter. Drop me a review they make me smile.

* * *

><p>This chapter was written with the help of <em>Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows<em>, chapter 23 Malfoy Manor. By J.K. Rowlling


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Run

Summary: "Granger, you've been the only thing that's right in all I've done." In the mist of war can two people fine the path they were always meant to find? AU Deathly Hollows takes place after HBP.

Disclaimer: Thank you J.K Rowling for creating the world and characters of Harry Potter wouldn't be able to do this without you. I do not own Harry Potter. All characters and situations in this story are all based on the Harry Potter series by J.K. Rowling. I think I covered everything.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 14<em>**

_Shell Cottage_

In a blink of an eye Draco could feel that they had hit sold ground. The smell of salty air invaded his nostrils as the wind whipped around them. People were scrambling all around him, as he stayed motionless. looking down he still had Hermione wrapped in his arms too pale and unresponsive for his liking. Her hair and clothes were matted in blood and Draco prayed that she was going to be alright.

Draco felt sick looking back up he noticed the ocean waves crashing on the shore, but no matter how hard he strained his ears he could not hear the sounds of the waves. The only sound he could hear was the consent thumping of his heart. Turning back to the group he could tell people were shouting but none of the sound could be heard. Weasely knelt beside them telling Draco something he could not understand. The red head finally getting fed up pulled Hermione out of his arms and started carrying her away.

Other bodies of people he did not recognize from the distance came running down from a small cottage. He did not know or care whether they were wizards or Muggles, friends or foes, all he hoped was that they could help the injured, they could deal with the ramifications later.

"HELP!" The Silence was broken, turning to look at Potter hunched over something small gave Draco a sense of foreboding. Crawling quickly over he spotted the little elf. A dark stain was spreading across Dobby's front, a bloodily dagger a few feet away.

"Dobby, no, don't die, don't die —" Potter chanted holding the elf's head up. Draco continued to call for help, hoping beyond hope that someone would be able to heal the creature, that it wasn't too late.

A little hand tugged at his sleeve and Draco turned back to Dobby, "you are a far better wizard then your father will ever be ... Never forget Master Draco."

Draco gulped back a sob he didn't know he was holding back as Dobby made his final farewell to Harry Potter his lips trembled with the effort to form his last words.

Time seemed to freeze as Draco watch on as with a little shudder the elf became quite still, and his eyes were nothing more than great glassy orbs looking at the opaque sky and all was quiet.

Potter continued to whisper Dobby's name even though he knew the little elf would not be answering back. After a minute or so of watching Harry Potter morn for his late house elf he realized that they had, after all, come to the right place. Dean and Luna, and two others one of which had to be Bill but he wasn't sure, gathering around him and Harry as they knelt over the elf.

"Hermione?" Potter said suddenly. "Where is she?" Draco perked up at this he knew Weasely had taken her but he never saw where.

"Ron's taken her inside," said the red head. "She'll be all right, Fleur is really good at healing spells, she should be all healed by morning."

Draco looked back down at Dobby. Potter was pulling off his own jacket and covering Dobby in it like a blanket. Draco sat watching Harry with great interest as he drowned out the conversation going on around them. It looked like Potter was doing the same thing.

From the corner of his eye Draco caught Dean carrying the injured Griphook into the house, Luna and the other blonde hurrying behind them. The older Weasely began to talk again but was quickly interrupted by Potter.

"I want to bury him," Potter stated, "I want to do it properly, Not by magic."

"I'll help." Draco spoke for the first time. Potter gave him a calculating looked almost if he didn't believe Draco would actually want to help before nodding his approval.

Shortly after that both Draco and Harry Potter were digging in a nice clearing looking off the cliff into the ocean. It was a beautiful spot to lay anyone to rest, and Draco bet Dobby would have quite liked it.

Potter was digging with a kind of fury he never seen in his rival. Draco kept pace with his intensity as much as he could, every drop of sweet, and every blister was the least he could do for everything the elf had did in his life.

The sky was getting darker as they both continued to dig in the hard cold ground. Time was lost to both boys as they did their task in Silence.

"I think this is deep enough." Harry said breaking up Draco's daze.

He nodded back at the boy, "right" climbing out of the hole to grab Dobby carefully and handing him back over to Potter. He took the elf and wrapped him more snugly in his jacket.

Suddenly a thought popped into Draco's head as he threw off his shoes and pulled off his socks placing them upon the elf's bare feet. "It only seems fitting that he wears socks, he use to talk about socks all the time when I was younger, how they were made in different colors with different fabrics back then I thought it was so strange, now it all makes perfect sense."

Potter chuckled, "he did have a interesting collection of hats too, he was one of a kind."

"That was for sure." They both climbed out of the grave saying their thanks to Dobby the House Elf. Filling in the grave together something changed between the two young men an understanding and mutual respect was formed without any words needed. Draco realized that whatever dislike between them before just didn't matter in times like these and sometimes things are not always what they seem to be.

Placing a rock at the head of the grave, Potter carved into it and stood up to get a better look.

HERE LIES DOBBY

Taking his wand Draco pointed at the stone as well.

A FREE ELF.

They both looked down at their handiwork for a few more seconds, then walked away heading for the small cottage.

Draco and Harry entered the living room all focus was on the older Weasely Bill. The room was small a soft light was coming from a little fire of driftwood that was in the fireplace.

Harry slipped off his muddy shoes and walked settled himself by the fireplace as soon as his girlfriends name was mentioned, Bill was telling everyone that they had gotten the rest of the Weasely family to safety. Draco stood awkwardly in the doorway wanting to ask where he could find Hermione but instead stayed quiet and began to listen again.

"How are they protected?" asked Harry.

"Fidelius Charm. Dad's Secret-Keeper. And we've done it on this cottage too; I'm Secret-Keeper here. None of us can go to work, but that's hardly the most important thing now. Once Ollivander and Griphook are well enough, we'll move them to Muriel's too. There isn't much room here, but she's got plenty. Griphook's legs are on the mend, Fleur's given him Skele-Gro; we could probably move Ollivander in an hour or —"

"No," Harry said, and Bill looked startled Draco couldn't blame him he had never heard Potter talk like that. "I need both of them here. I need to talk to them. It's important."

Draco could hear the authority in his voice, the conviction, the sense of purpose that must have come to him as he dug Dobby's grave. All of their faces were turned toward him, looking puzzled.

"I'm going to wash up," Harry had told Bill, looking down at his hands, he left without acknowledging anyone else on the room.

Turning back to the occupants in the living room he noticed Weasely looking shocked. "I didn't think you'd still be here."

"Where else would I go?" Asked Draco back shrugging his shoulders.

Bill sensing some tension started talking, "Good to see you Draco when Remus said you and Hermione didn't come back from Lovegoods house we thought the worst."

"We knew it was time to go, it was only a matter of time the longer we stayed there we were just going to put your family in danger." Draco said, walking into the room and settling where Harry sat a few minutes ago.

"Wait, why are you guys talking like you know each other?" Ron said with confusion.

"He and Hermione stayed at the burrow for a couple of weeks." Bill explained like it wasn't a big deal but to Ron it seem like the end of the world.

"Why would anyone from our family let him stay in our house?" Ron shouted getting defensive.

"He is part of the order now Ron he had every right to stay there as Hermione did." Bill's steady voice carried through the room with a hidden message telling his brother to shut up.

Ron's face began to redden. "He's part of the order now?"

Draco's blood ran hot he was getting sick of Ron's attitude. It was then that Draco realized he could never be civil with the youngest Weasely boy things between them just ran too deep for either one to forget. "For fucks sake Weasely so I stayed at your bloody house big fucking deal I think we all have better thing to argue about."

"Fuck this shit," Ron stood up, for a moment Draco thought the red head might try and attack him, but he did not. "I'm going to check on Hermione." With those words he left to go upstairs.

Bill turned to Draco, "can I have a word with you, privately."

Draco nodded following Bill into the kitchen. Once they got into the kitchen Bills posture changed and Draco knew that this wasn't a friendly talk. "what the hell's going on?" asked Bill. "You turn up here with a dead house-elf and a half-conscious goblin, Hermione looks as though she's been tortured, and Ron's just refused to tell me anything —"

"I can't tell you what their doing," Draco said flatly, "I'm not even suppose to know, all I can tell you is Dumbledore gave the three of them a mission."

"And you know about this mission?" Draco nodded, "but you won't tell me?"

"I'm already one too many."

"Right, well I guess you better get cleaned up as well. You can have the attic room I think it would be best if you and Ron were separated by a floor. There is a bathroom up there as well get some rest."

Draco let the steaming water cascade down his body relaxing his sore mussels. His thoughts went back over the past 24 hours. So much had happened in such a short amount of time, he didn't know what to think.

How did this change things? What was going to happen to him now? Would he stay here while Hermione went off with Weasely and Potter? All the questions were making him sick to his stomach. Turning off the water he stepped out quickly getting dressed. He needed to check on Hermione to see with his own eyes she was okay.

Running down the saris to the second floor he stopped dead when he saw Ron walking out of Hermione's room. Waiting until he made his way down stairs and Draco couldn't hear any footsteps, he quietly made his way to Hermione's door.

Leaning his ear against the door he could hear her steady breathing. Getting the courage he opened the door and stepped in. The room was dark with the only source of light coming from the moon through the open window. The illuminated Hermione as she slept. Draco had to admit she looked a lot better than he expected. Her cuts and bruises were healed as she laid their completely ignorant of his presence.

Setting down in a chair that sat in the corner he watch Hermione sleep. It was the most peaceful he felt since he started running with Hermione. He closed his eyes listening to the sounds of the ocean from outside. He would worry about things tomorrow, right now he needed to rest.

...

* * *

><p>The first thing Hermione notice when she woke up was the soft plush bed she was lying in. Light shined down throughout the open window bring in cool salty air. Sitting up she noticed how bright the room was white walls, furniture covered in a white wash, even the linens were a shade in the palest blue. Such a contrast to the real world, such a light in times of dark.<p>

The door to the hall opened and Fleur came walking in with a tray of tea and some breakfast. "Oh good your awake, how are you feeling."

Hermione looked down at her bandage arm, "as good as I could be I guess. How long have I've been out."

"Just for the night, your injuries were very mild." Fleur explained setting the tray next to Hermione. She nodded in understanding.

"Where is everyone?" Hermione asked.

"Luna and Dean were moved to Muriel's last night, and Ollivander was transferred over there this morning after Harry asked him a few questions. Griphook is still recovering in the room down the hall." Fleur informed, "All the boys are fine and... Dobby well Dobby."

"He didn't make it did he?" Hermione asked, Fleur nodded. Getting up on shaky legs Hermione grabbed her bag and started to dress. Slipping on jeans a t-shirt and a sweater she turned back to Fleur who was stripping the bed.

"Where is..."

"Ron and Harry are down stairs having breakfast and Draco is upstairs in the attic room, he's been up there since sunrise."

"Where was he before that?" Hermione was curious.

Fleur pointed to the chair in the corner. "I found him asleep in here this morning before I kicked him out and told him to get some proper rest."

Hermione smiled, "good, ill just take this then." Grabbing the tray of food Hermione quietly went down the hall to the second set of stairs and up to Draco's room. From what she could see he was nowhere to be found. Setting the food on a side table she heard some water running. Turning and walking towards what she could only presume to be a bathroom. Stopping and leaning in the doorway she observed Draco shirtless shaving his face the muggle way.

He must have sensed her presence because suddenly he stopped and turned his head to look at her. "Hey."

She smiled and he did the same, "hey" she whispered back.

Silently she walked into the bathroom and sat on the ledge of the tub. He silently went back to shaving making eye contact with her through the mirror. It brought a great clam to Hermione that she hadn't felt in a long time. "I didn't know you shaved without magic."

"Most of the time I do use magic, but when I have the time I like to do it this way gives me time to think." Draco confessed. Hermione nodded in understanding. Draco paused what he was doing again. "You are very quiet, are you that shocked to see me shaving the muggle way?"

"No, I'm just enjoying watching you do it, it's comforting." Draco raised his eyebrows to ask her to explain and Hermione obliged, "you see it reminds me of home. When I was a little girl. I use to watch my dad shave all the time he would sit me on the counter next to the sick. Tell me stories, or spray me with shaving cream, and I just remember sitting there watching him thinking he was the greatest man in the world and no one would ever live up to him."

"What about now, do you think you could find a man that could live up to him." Draco asked.

"No," standing up Hermione walked up behind Draco snaking her arms around him from the back and kissed his shoulder, "but that doesn't mean I haven't found a close second."

Hermione never felt more exposed then she did in this moment. She felt Draco's free hand squeeze one of hers and she knew it would be okay. Releasing him she sat down on the closed toilet and leaned against the wall watching him finish his shaving. It was peaceful and she didn't want it to end. Draco was rinsing his face of the access shaving cream when they both heard foot steps entering the room.

"Hey Malfoy I want to go over some things with you." Came Harry's voice. When he stopped in the doorway he seemed to forget the second part of what he was going to say. "Hermione? I didn't think you were up yet."

He stared at Hermione then back at Draco. He looked like he knew he interrupted something but she wondered how much of the truth could he actually see, he was rather observant at all the wrong times. She just hoped he didn't decide to share this tidbit of information with Ron just yet.

"Sure Potter, just let me finish getting dressed and I will be right down." Draco responded civilly.

"Hermione I need you down there too." He said, his pricing green eyes observing her actions. She decided to throw more fire to the flame.

"Okay Harry I be down in a second." He looked at her shocked that she wasn't getting up and leaving with him and choosing to stay with Draco. Giving them both a short nod he left the room and went back down stairs.

"Since when are you and Harry on civil terms." Hermione asked curiously.

Draco walked back into the room pulling on a t-shirt. "You know Hermione their are just somethings that you go through with a bloke where you can't help but be civil to each other in the end."

"Oh really are you on good terms with Ron as well?" Hermione ask hopeful.

Shaking his head, "no, the weasel and I that is more complicated."

"And why is that?"

He did not answer just shrugged "lets go down stairs and see what boy wonder wants."

...

* * *

><p>Draco and Hermione walked into the small kitchen sitting down at the table with Harry and Ron.<p>

"Not to be rude but I didn't think Malfoy was invited to this meeting." Stated Ron.

"Come on mate, he helped us back there I'm not sure we could have gotten out without his help." Harry reasoned.

Ron rolled his eyes, "I wouldn't go that far... okay so he helped us, your not thinking of telling him what were doing?"

"I already told him everything, and lets not forget he help me destroy a Horcrux." Hermione interjected.

"Bloody hell, when? How? You knew this had to be a secret that only the three of us knew about." Ron snapped.

"Ron it's okay." Harry assured him trying to keep the peace.

"Like he'll it is Dumbledore told you that the three of us needed to do this, not the three of us plus a reformed death eater!" Ron yelled standing up. Throughout the whole argument Hermione was surprised how calm and quiet Draco was being. He just sat there with a blank expression on his face, why wasn't he defending himself? The whole thing was getting Hermione angrier and angrier by the minute.

"Things change Ron, and you might have considered this new found epiphany before you left me out of the Horcrux hunt in the first place." Hermione snapped, "by the way how many did you destroy without me... Oh that's right none."

Harry stood up, "that's enough from both of you I asked Malfoy here because I feel he could be an asset, plus since he knows everything it just makes sense. This is not about old rivalries we have a common cause now."

"I don't have to listen to this I'm going for a walk" Ron said shoving his chair back under the table. "Fill me in on everything later Harry." And with that Ron stormed out of the house slamming the door behind him.

Silence took over the room until Harry decide he couldn't take it anymore looking at Hermione with pleading eyes, he reached for her hand. "I am so, so sorry we left you there that night you have to believe me, I didn't know he would do that. Frankly I don't think he knew that he was going to leave you."

"Harry you don't need to apologize." Hermione said softly, looking back over to Draco for a spilt second, "everything worked out in the end we found each other again."

"Speaking of which how did you two end up near our camp?" Harry asked thoughtfully.

"I saw a doe it was a patronus, I thought maybe it was you." Hermione explained.

"No mines a stag remember."

"I know, but it felt right to follow it and it led us to your camp." Hermione explained, "then the sword of Gryffindor appeared it all just seems to be a bit of a coincidence."

"Someone helped us," Draco said suddenly striating up. "Someone sent that doe. Someone's on our side. Someone knew you three were separated and brought you back together."

"Like who? Are you sure it was a patronus, because I don't know any Order member that has a doe." Harry responded.

"I'm just saying theirs no such thing as coincidences or even luck when you are at war." Draco paused, "their is just more to the story that is all."

...

* * *

><p>Hermione stood looking out the window of shell cottage she could see Draco talking with Harry. She wondered what they were talking about. It was strange to see them talking so civil to each other to have the same goals now and when she really looked at them they were quite similar, but she would never say that out loud.<p>

"Hermione?" She heard her name after a knock on the bedroom floor. Turning around her eyes landed on Ron they hadn't spoken to each other since they arrived. Frankly she really didn't want to speak to him right now.

"Ron" she greeted to be polite and turned back to the window again.

"Look I'm sorry"

Shrugging her shoulders she replied. "For what?" She knew what he wanted to say but she played dumb.

"You know why I'm sorry I thought I was doing the best thing for you."

"No!" She shouted turning back to Ron with fire in her eyes. "We were suppose to do this together, we had a plan. Me, you, and Harry. That was the plan what made you think you could do this without me?"

" that's not fair me and Harry did fine on our own."

"yea like getting captured, good one."

"Don't forget you got captured too." Hermione rolled her eyes and turned back to the window.

"Just tell me why, I could see on your face that night Harry had no idea what made you do it?!"

Ron turned Hermione back around to face him. "I was afraid I thought you would be safer if you stayed with my family."

"We'll that's not what happened Ron." Hermione said putting her hands on her hips.

He rushed up to her grabbing her shoulders willing her to look back at him. "I realized something over the summer, I realized that, I couldn't bear to lose you, to put you in danger."

"You left me." She whispered so low she didn't know if he heard her.

"I did the same thing Harry did to Ginny, Hermione I..."

Tears started to form in her eyes. "Please don't say it, just stop I have to tell..."

"No, I have to tell you this now I should have told you before but I was a coward, I'm not going to be a coward anymore. Hermione I love you."

Hermione could hear that it had started to rain outside and before she could say or do anything else Ron had captured her lips. The kiss was filled with emotion and was almost animalistic, but she felt nothing and she somehow had to explain that her and Ron just didn't make sense anymore. Gently pushing him away she tried to speak before another voice filled the room.

"I'm sorry I..." Hermione looked to the door and saw Draco standing in the doorway not sure what to do.

Ron was obviously annoyed by his presents, "listen ferret I'm trying to have a conversation here with my girlfriend if you don't mind."

"Ron!" Hermione tried to scold his rudeness.

Draco opened his mouth as if to say something then shut it looking at the floor nodding. "I see, we'll don't let me bother you." He turned and left.

Hermione's heart started beating this wasn't happening. She finally made up her mind and ran after him. "Wait Draco, Draco" she yelled frantically.

"Hermione where are you going, what's going on?" She could hear Ron calling after her.

"Not now Ron!" She yelled back descending the stairs, "Draco!" She could tell Ron was following her but she didn't really care right now all she cared about was getting to Draco.

She could see Draco running out the door and she followed. Faster through the packed kitchen and out into the rain.

He ran halfway down the beach before he stopped and Hermione was grateful.

"Draco!"

He turned around "I knew this day would come okay I don't know why I'm so surprised its always been him. How can I compete with that?" Draco pulled on his hair the rain was coming down harder and they were both socked. "You don't have to worry ill never say a word I will respect your decision."

He turned away again looking at waves crashing against the shore. He really didn't get it did he well she was about to give it to him.

"Listen," he began

"No you listen you git, I'm trying to tell you -."

"TELL ME WHAT HERMIONE?" He turned back around shouting. "I get it, fuck I saw it." He pulled at his now wet hair. He looked completely unkept so unlike himself. "Look maybe its a good thing this happened now before real feelings got involved."

Hermione looked at him shocked the rain making her hair plaster to her face. "What do you mean real feelings what do you think was going on?"

"Let's not make this more then what it was Hermione we were fooling around that's it." Draco explained like it was obvious. "You used me for a replacement and I used you for the easy sex. Now you don't need a replacement anymore. It's simple."  
>Hermione nodded anger beginning to rise deep inside of her. "So that's how you feel then?" She asked hoping that maybe he was just saying this and he would take it all back. But life would seem was not simple like that.<p>

"Yes." He said simply.

She walk right up to him and slapped him hard across the face. "I hate you." She whispered and walked away leaving Draco Malfoy standing outside alone in the rain.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>AN: god I am so sorry this took so long I actually broke this chapter into two cause it was getting a bit long. I also rewrote the ending to this chapter like 5 times, and I know you are all going to hate me cause I had that scene going a whole different way that involved a whole lot of kissing and happiness but I felt this needed to happen. thanks for reading, if you like leave a review.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Dead End**

* * *

><p>The setting sun engulfed Shell Cottage in a deep orange glow, illuminating the kitchen and its occupants. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco all sat around the table discussing what each group had discovered when they were separated. Harry thought the meeting was going pretty well compared to the last one, but something wasn't quite right. Draco and Hermione, who when arriving here were almost inseparable, now hadn't talked in days. Ron pretended Draco didn't exist, which was probably for the best, on the other hand Ron's relationship with Hermione seemed to be repairing slowly, but any progress was good. Still something was wrong, Harry felt he could cut the tension in the room with a knife. A part of him wished he understood what was going on, the rest of him knew whatever it was did not matter in the scope of things. They had a war to win and battles to fight what was important was what they were discussing this very moment.<p>

"All right, even if you want to kid yourself the Elder Wand's real, what about the Resurrection Stone?" Hermione fingers sketched quotation marks around the name, and her tone dripped sarcasm. She was back to herself again logic and all. "No magic can raise the dead, and that's that!"

Harry argued back, "When my wand connected with You-Know-Who's, it made my mum and dad appear . . . and Cedric . . ."

"But they weren't really back from the dead, were they?" said Hermione. "Those kinds of pale imitations aren't the same as truly bringing someone back to life."

Draco snorted and Hermione turned her attention on him for the first time in days. "What?"

"Nothing, its just that your trying to push your logic into something that is illogical."

"Facts are facts Malfoy and a little fairy tale is nothing but a story. The bottom line is you can't bring people back from the dead."

Draco slammed his hand against the table "You know nothing Granger read the damn story again." He paused lowering his voice, "the girl in the tale, didn't really come back, did she? The story says that once people are dead, they belong with the dead. But the second brother still got to see her and talk to her, didn't he? He even lived with her for a while, drove him insane . . .."

Harry saw concern and something less easily definable in Hermione's expression as she turned back to him. Then, as she glanced at Ron, Harry realized that it was fear.

Harry quickly shifted gears, "So that Peverell bloke who's buried in Godric's Hollow," he said hastily, trying to sound strong and some what sane, "you don't know anything about him, then?"

"No," she replied, looking relieved at the change of subject. "I looked him up after I saw the mark on his grave; if he'd been anyone famous or done anything important, I'm sure he'd be in one of our books. The only place I've managed to find the name 'Peverell' is Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy. I took it from grimmauld place," she explained as Ron raised his eyebrows. "It lists the pure-blood families that are now extinct in the male line. Apparently the Peverell's were one of the earliest families to vanish."

"'Extinct in the male line'?" repeated Ron.

"Too many daughters, not enough sons." Draco added.

"It means the name's died out," said Hermione ignoring Draco's explanation altogether, "centuries ago, in the case of the Peverell's. They could still have descendants, though, they'd just be called something different, for example..." She looked over to Draco.

"My family." Draco stated.

"You're directly related to the Peverells'?" Ron muttered disbelieving.

"Is that so hard to believe? My family is one of the last true pureblood families in Britain." Draco replied. "Antioch Peverell, I'm a direct descendent of Antioch."

And then it came to Harry in one shining piece, the memory that had stirred at the sound of the name "Peverell": a filthy old man brandishing an ugly ring in the face of a Ministry official, and he cried aloud, "Marvolo Gaunt!"

"Sorry?" said Ron.

"Marvolo Gaunt! You-Know-Who's grandfather! In the Pensieve! With Dumbledore! Marvolo Gaunt said he was descended from the Peverells!" Ron looked bewildered, Hermione and Draco however looked uninflected by the revaluation. "Why are you not excited about this?"

"We kind of already figured that one out." Hermione responded. "Now what is the connection?"

"The ring, the ring that became the Horcrux, Marvolo Gaunt said it had the Peverell coat of arms on it! I saw him waving it in the bloke from the Ministry's face, he nearly shoved it up his nose!"

"The Peverell coat of arms?" said Hermione sharply and Draco leaned in curious. "Could you see what it looked like?"

"Not really," said Harry, trying to remember. "There was nothing fancy on there, as far as I could see; maybe a few scratches. I only ever saw it really close up after it had been cracked open."

Harry saw Hermione's comprehension in the sudden widening of her eyes as she shared a look with Draco. Ron was looking from all three of them, astonished.

"Blimey . . . You reckon it was this sign again? The sign of the Hallows?"

"Why not?" said Harry excitedly giving a half laugh of triumph. "Marvolo Gaunt was an ignorant old git who lived like a pig, all he cared about was his ancestry. If that ring had been passed down through the centuries, he might not have known what it really was. There were no books in that house, and trust me; he wasn't the type to read fairy tales to his kids. He'd have loved to think the scratches on the stone were a coat of arms, because as far as he was concerned, having pure blood made you practically royal."

"Yes . . . and that's all very interesting," said Hermione cautiously trying to clam him down, "but Harry, if you're thinking what I think you're think —"

"Well, why not? Why not?" said Harry, abandoning caution. "It was a stone, wasn't it?" He looked at Ron for support. "What if it was the Resurrection Stone?"

Ron's mouth fell open. "Blimey — but would it still work if Dumbledore broke —?"

"Work? Work? Ron, it never worked! There's no such thing as a Resurrection Stone!"

Hermione had leapt to her feet, looking exasperated and angry.

"Granger calm down." Draco ordered. She ignored him and continued her argument.

"Harry, you're trying to fit everything into this box that dose not exist."

"Fit everything in?" he repeated. "Hermione, it fits on its own! I know the sign of the Deathly Hallows was on that stone! Gaunt said he was descended from the Peverell and you and Draco confirmed it!"

"A minute ago you told us you never saw the mark on the stone properly!"

"Where d'you reckon the ring is now?" Ron asked Harry hoping to defuse some of the tension "What did Dumbledore do with it after he broke it open?"

But Harry's imagination was racing ahead, far beyond Ron and Hermione's . . ..

Three objects, or Hallows, which, if united, will make the possessor master of Death . . . Master . . . Conqueror . . . Vanquisher . . . The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death . . ..

"Potter. POTTER!" Harry's head snapped over to Draco. Hermione and Ron were bickering in the background but Draco's attention was fully on him, and the moment that they locked eyes he knew Draco believed everything he was suggesting. "Are you sure Dumbledore didn't give you anything that might have the stone?"

That was it. His hand instinctively went for his pocket. Tapping on the ball hidden inside. He slowly took it out bringing it to the table.

"IT'S IN HERE! He left me the ring — it's in the Snitch!"

Hermione and Ron attention was once again back on Harry. "You — you think?"

He could not understand why Ron looked taken aback. It was so obvious, so clear even Draco Malfoy could see it.

"Everything fits, everything. . . . " he explained. "My Cloak is the third Hallow, and when I discovered how to open the Snitch I will have the second, and then all I need to do is find the first Hallow, the Elder Wand, and then"

"That's what he's after." Whispered Draco finishing his thought.

"You-Know-Who's after the Elder Wand." Harry confirmed. "But I'm not sure he knows its true significance. The wand is the Hallow that can not be hidden, it's whole existence is known. . . . The bloody trail of the Elder Wand is splattered across the pages of Wizarding history . . . But the story of the Hallows is so rare I'm sure he doesn't even realize."

"This explains everything then." Draco said in support "The Deathly Hallows are real, Potters got one — maybe two —" Looking at the Snitch in Harry's hand.

"You can't be serious." Hermione hissed at Draco.

"You-Know-Who's chasing the third, but he doesn't realize . . . he just thinks it's a powerful wand —" Harry began explaining again.

"Harry," said Hermione, moving across to him and began to rub his shoulder, "I'm sorry, but I think you've got this wrong, all wrong."

"But don't you see? It all fits!"

"No, it doesn't," she snapped. "It doesn't, Harry, you're just getting carried away. Please," she said as he started to speak, "please just answer me this: If the Deathly Hallows really existed, and Dumbledore knew about them, knew that the person who possessed all three of them would be master of Death — Harry, why wouldn't he have told you? Why?"

"Why didn't he tell him a lot of things Hermione?" Draco questioned. "As I recall it was you that thought it was important to look into the story."

"But I only said that to try and persuade you to come to the Lovegoods'!" cried Hermione in exasperation. "I didn't really believe it!"

Draco rolled his eyes, "keep telling yourself that, you are just scared because for once you can't rap your head around something. Not everything is always logical or makes sense sometimes you just have to believe and go with your gut feeling."

For some reason Harry thought Draco was talking about more then just the Deathly Hallows but either way he was glad for the support. "Dumbledore usually let me find out stuff for myself. He let me try my strength, take risks. This feels like the kind of thing he'd do."

"Harry, this isn't a game, this isn't practice! This is the real thing."

"Fucking Merlin Granger its always been real, when has it not? How many times did you almost die year after year? This is what Dumbledore dose." Draco shouted at Hermione.

She stared at Draco for a brief moment before turning back to Harry speaking low but clear. "Dumbledore left you very clear instructions: Find and destroy the Horcruxes! That symbol doesn't mean anything, forget the Deathly Hallows, we can't afford to get sidetracked."

Harry was barely listening to her. He was turning the Snitch over and over in his hands, half expecting it to break open, to reveal the Resurrection Stone, to prove to Hermione that he was right, that the Deathly Hallows were real.

She appealed to Ron. "You don't believe in this, do you?"

Harry looked up. Ron hesitated and he knew they were divided. Getting up Harry knew what he had to do. He left searching for Bill he needed to talk with Mr. Ollivander this time with the right questions.

...

Hermione watch as Ron got up and followed Harry out of the room. She then turned her attention on the only other occupant in the room. Draco looked back at her an expression she could not read from him. She hadn't talk to him in days and she would be lying to herself if this whole situation did not still upset her. A part of her wondered if he even meant half the things he said on the beach that day, the other part wasn't so forgiving and that side won out in the end.

"What are you playing at you can't really be serious about believing in all this?" She finally hissed at him.

"Why not?" Draco replied coolly.

"Because its a story to scare little kids into being good witches and wizards that's it." She explained.

"All stories are based off something. And the Peverell are a real family. You cant deny that Potter always had one of the Hallows. His cloak, it's perfect no wizard could have made that. And we find Ignotus Peverell buried in Godric's Hollow, a place Potters family had lived for generations. That's not a coincidence." Draco argued.

"Okay if your so clever lets just say the Gaunt' are directly to the third brother. And

This ring Harry keeps talking about really has the stone and it was passed down through generation to generation, why don't you have the wand?" Hermione said as a matter of faculty.

"The Elder Wand needs to be conquered, that's where its power comes from. Antioch Peverell was a powerful military man. It was said no one had a chance against him and his army. He died in battle and his army fell. Don't you see it fits."?

Shaking her head Hermione got up from the table but Draco was quick and grabbed her hand before she could leave the room. "We need to talk."

"I think we said everything we had to say to each other." Hermione snapped at him, trying to pull her hand out of his grasp.

Draco in return tightened his grip and pulled her closer to him. "What do you want from me?"

"Nothing." She whispered to him. She had hope he would have let her go but instead he took his free hand and played with the curls in her hair leaning his head in closer to hers.

"I'm sorry." He simply said.

"Don't." she said finding the strength to push him away, "you can't do this, we can't do this. You were right Draco."

"No." His voice was shaking, "I can not just stand back while you go back to him, you don't want him."

" Please do not assume to know what I do and do not want." Her voice was rising, "This is my life and you decided to walk out of it."

"Funny I don't remember leaving you during a death eater attack like someone, but I guess you forgot about that." Draco bit out.

She pushed him hard enough that he stumbled into the table, "Don't you dare judge me. I have known Ron for so long I cannot just throw that away. I'm healing and when this nightmare is all over he is going to be the consent that I need. He has always been there."

Draco huffed and looked at the floor. "It's the history."

"What are you talking about?"

"The history when you look back, you guys had the friendship a bond, and us we had harsh words and animosity, how was I ever suppose to compete with that." He looked back up at her.

Her words started to come out on their own. "There was never a competition once you…" Draco looked hopeful, "I didn't mean that." Hermione spilled out trying to cover for her mistake.

"What did you mean exactly then?" Draco began stepping closer to Hermione.

Hermione balled her fists shaking her head, she did not want to be having this conversation he had already made his choice on the beach why was he doing this now. "I don't even know what I mean anymore."

"This whole thing is ridiculous."

"Then why did you stay?" Hermione shouted throwing her hands up, "I'm back with Harry and Ron again, you could have left. You could have went back into hiding until the war was over and nobody would have cared."

His face was emotionless, but Hermione sent enough time with Draco to know that his eyes always told the truth. She instantly regretted being so harsh. Draco on the other hand began talking in a deep low voice. "For the smartest witch of your age, you can be really foolish sometimes."

"I stayed for you. I followed you." He took her face in her hands willing her to understand. "Granger, you've been the only thing right in all I've done."

"You can not just say things like that unless you mean it Draco."

"I do mean it." Draco said before his lips descended down upon hers. "I never been so sure about something in my whole life."

At those words Hermione surrendered. Deeping the kiss, she giggled as Draco swung them around and lifted her on to the table. This was bliss, this felt right, nothing would be able to bring her down from this high.

But its funny how things work out just when you seem to have figured out everything reality always ends up catching up.

Both Draco and Hermione froze some one had cleared their throat behind them. Panic began to rise within her who had caught them? Draco however seemed to be the brave one he gently kiss her forehead and turned around shielding her from the intruder. Building up some of her Gryffindor courage she looked over his shoulder.

"Fleur?"

"I think I'll go find Potter, and the others." Draco gluped, knowing that Fleur did not want him in the room at that moment.

Fleur nodded her head, "That is a good idea Draco, I need to speak with Hermione." She waited until he left, "I heard you two arguing, but I guess this explains the tension between you and Ron."

"What you just saw I can explain." Hermione pleaded.

"No," Fleur began, "what I saw is none of my business. But you need to consider the consequences of being so reckless."

"I'm sorry, we were arguing it was a mistake." Even Hermione did not believe the lie.

"These times can be stressful but something tells me that was no mistake." Fleur's features softened. "How long?"

"Its been quite some time, I was so blind he's not the boy I thought I knew before, he's matured into this wonderful man, and I know you all cant see it but you will one day." Hermione explained.

"Oh Hermione I am the last person that is going to judge you." She said putting a hand on her shoulder. "I just want to warn you that you can not be so reckless with other peoples feelings. Ron adores you, if it had been him to walk in here."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying be careful now is not the time to be making riffs, there are bigger things going on, until this is all over your secret is safe with me." Fleur explained.

Just then Harry burst into the kitchen followed by Ron and a worried looking Draco. "We came up with a plan."

Fleur excused herself and everyone waited until she left. "A plan for what exactly?"

"To capture the next Horcrux."

"And how are we going to do that?"

"Were going to break into Gringotts of course."

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter was written with the help of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**A Trip to Gringotts **

Hermione had never seen Harry as focus as he was the past couple weeks. Plans were finally made to break into Gringotts; Harry's preparations seemed flawless with the help of Draco, Ron, and herself.

All four of them were currently cramped in the smallest bedroom at shell cottage. Hermione was absentmindly twirling a single long coarse hair between her fingers, before placing into a small glass phial.

"And you will be using her actual wand." Harry told her, she only half listening. "Hermione do you understand?"

Looking up she nodded settling her gaze on Draco for reassurance. "It will be pretty convincing with the wand." He told her.

She looked down at the wand as if it might burst into flames if she touched it. "It will never work properly for me…. It's too much a part of her and I'm only a mudblood."

"Shut your mouth." Draco snapped getting up. "You will be fine you just have to…"

Harry calmly grabbed Draco's shoulder and ushered him out of the room, "That's enough Draco outside I still need to discuss some logistics with you."

Hermione looked down to her hands and back at the offending wand. Until Ron broke the silence she completely forgot he was there.

"You know it really pains me to say this but he's right your brilliant, if anyone can do this its you." Ron got up and kneeled in front of her. "It will probably help you get into character, just think what that wand has done."

She gasped and covered her face in an attempt not to cry. "That's the point!" she paused, "This is the wand that tortured Neville's parents and Merlin know how many countless others, this is the wand that killed Sirius, and worst of all this is the wand that…that did this to me." She pulled up her sleeve to reveal a bandage that covered what would become to be her worst scare of the war.

He looked into her eyes grabbed her arm and kissed her wound "You know some scares make us stronger and there is nothing about yours that you should be ashamed about."

Hermione was speechless. Why did Ron have to be this way now why had he waited this long to show this side of himself. Why were thing so complicated? Flure was right they had a war to get through first everything else could wait.

"Thank you Ron. You are such an important part of my life. I don't want to lose you." Hermione said on the verge of tears she needed to get herself together.

"Hermione you'll never lose me." Ron took her in his arms tightly.

She pushed back shaking her head, "No you don't understand I'm not the girl you think I am anymore things have changed. I've done things."

He smiled back at her like she could do nothing wrong and it was beautiful. "Hey listen look how much we have been through together, there is nothing I repeat nothing that would make you lose me." He gave her a peck on the cheek and left the room.

"If only I could be so sure." She said to herself.

* * *

><p>Draco was the first one to get up. He had snuck into Hermione's room late into the night lying with her as she slept. He would be a lire if he said he wasn't worried. As much fate that he surprisingly had in Potter he wasn't sure this plan would go as smoothly as he hoped.<p>

Seeing the first dim light of the morning appear through the window Draco sat up and gently kissed Hermione, he memorized her face just a bit more then he normally did, the next time he would see her she would be a carbon copy of his aunt, and if anything were to happen to them he wanted to remember exactly how she look in this one moment.

Getting up he slipped out of her bedroom as quietly as he could before anyone else could wake. But his hope was once again short lived. "Now everything makes sense." Harry said, "Shall we head outside and wait for the others."

Draco nodded the boy was extremely clam and that bothered him. He followed him out onto the beach the crisp morning breeze, waking him up even more. "I can explain."

"You don't need to explain anything." Harry answered.

"Its not what you think." Draco tried to explain again.

"I love her like a sister. It's always been like that." Harry said calmly. "And I know her so well."

"So…?"

"I just don't want anyone to get hurt." Harry explained, "A lot can change when this is all over."

Their conversation was cut short as Ron, Grip hook, and Hermione under the polyjuice emerged from the cottage.

"She tasted disgusting…" Hermione grunted. "So how do I look?"

"Creepy." Ron busted out.

"Thanks now come over here so I can do you." She commanded Ron to come over to her. "Oh and Draco you better take this now."

She threw a vile of polyjuice over to him that contained a single hair of his fathers that they were lucky to find. He popped the cap and downed the thick slimy substance. The effects started right away and as he stood back up he focused on Hermione and Ron bickering together.

"Wait, remember, I don't like the beard too long…"

"Oh for fucks sake, this isn't about being handsome." Hermione burst out, "Now shut up so I can finish this." She set back to work transforming Ron's appearance.

Draco smirked and almost laughed, "I wouldn't complain too much Weasel, anything she is about to do would be an improvement." He looked back over at Harry who didn't look at least a bit amused as he went over the plan with the Invisibility Cloak again with Grip hook.

Finally Hermione sighed. "There, how dose he look, Harry?"

"Well he's not my type, but he'll do," said Harry. "Now lets go then?"

Draco snickered he was impressed by Harry's dry humor and wit. The thought however was quickly washed from his mind as he followed the gaze of the trio as they all looked back at Shell Cottage, this was it there was no turning back now. They walked just beyond the boundary wall, where the Fidelius Charm stopped working so they could be able to Disapparate.

They appeared right outside the Leaky Cauldron and quickly walked inside. The landlord, was polishing glasses behind the bar counter, a couple other wizard's were having muttered conversations in the far corner, and drew back into the shadows when they noticed Hermione.

"Madam Lastrange, Malfoy," The bartender inclined his head.

"Good morning." Hermione replied and Draco almost had a heart attack. What was she doing if she didn't start acting like his Aunt they were sure to be caught.

When they all made there way outside to the entrance to Diagon Alley Draco anger was voiced. "Are you mental you are going to get us all killed." He hissed at Hermione.

Ron shoved him into the wall. "Hey it was a mistake leave her be."

"I'm just trying to make her understand a mistake like that one again and we will be found out for sure." Draco didn't want to upset Hermione but this was war and they were behind enemy lines, this whole this was dangerous.

"I know I'm sorry,"

"You don't have to apologize to him." Ron argued.

Harry finally spoke up. "Hey Draco is right, Hermione you need to treat people like they're scum, we all need to work as a team this is not going to work if we don't."

They made there way through the entrance and was met with an even more abandoned Dagon Alley then he was met with a few months ago.

With everything settled they set off along the street, beggars cowered away as they set eyes on Draco and Hermione's transformed faces some even pleading that they were really wizards their wands taken away from them. Harry's face was still plastered everywhere they looked with the words UNDESIRABLE NUMBER ONE.

"Why, Madam Lastrange." They all turned around at the cry from behind. A tall, thin wizard with gray hair and a long nose was walking toward them.

Draco knew exactly who it was, Travers another Death Eater. He quickly went into action, know the others might not know of him. "And what do you want Travers?" He did his best to mimic his fathers slow aristocratic draw.

"Malfoy I wasn't addressing you," He turned to Hermione, "I merely sought to greet you," said Travers coolly, "but if my presence is not welcomed…."

"No, no, not at all, Travers" said Hermione quickly, understanding the looks Draco was giving her. "How are you?"

Draco rolled his eyes, they weren't getting out of here alive. He looked back at Travers as he started talking again. "Well, I confess I am surprised to see you out and about, Bellatrix."

Hermione lifted her chin. 'That a girl' Draco thought with a smirk. "Really? Why?"

"Well," Travers coughed. "I heard that the inhabitants of Malfoy Manor were confined to the house, after the… ah… escape."

Draco prayed to any god that could hear him, they needed to get away from him as soon as possible.

"The Dark Lord forgives those who have served him most faithfully in the past," Said Hermione.

Draco stepped in at this moment, "Now if you are finished we have some business to take care of."

Travers laughed, "Now Malfoy don't be so pretentious, the only reason you are even aloud to see the light of day is because Bellatrix is your wife's sister."

"I'm sorry Travers but what are you insinuating?" Draco fired back channeling as much of his father that he could. He knew he shouldn't have been falling into the man trap.

"Well rumor has it your own son is working with Potter now?" Travers smiled, "The Malfoy name just isn't what it use to be, and if others rumors are true your bloodline wont be so 'pure' anymore either."

"That may be so," Hermione interrupted, "But once I find my dear nephew I am sure to put and end to that. It would be a shame to put an end to such a long pureblood line but I'm sure Luscious would agree. Better get rid of the blood traitor."

Draco wanted to kiss Hermione right than and there she was absolutely brilliant. "Now we really must be going now." And with that she turned around and the other followed leaving Travers shocked in the middle of the street. A watchful Death Eater was the very last thing they needed, and it was by pure luck that he actually bought it. Before they knew it they arrived at the foot of the marble steps leading up to the great bronze doors. Draco just hopped they could get this done and the sooner the better.

* * *

><p>Hermione held on as tight as she could to the Dragon they were all currently riding. She couldn't believe they escaped yet again. Harry held the cup close to him looking pensive as he held tight to the Dragons neck, and Ron and Draco were behind her looking battered and tired.<p>

There was no really way to steer the dragon, he was blind and could not see. They needed to find away to get off as safely as possible. Ron started swearing at the top of his lungs as they made their way out of London. Looking down Hermione suddenly felt sick this was way to high they were all going to die, she started sobbing uncontrollably until Draco wrapped an arm around her. "I wont let you fall." He whispered.

It seemed like forever that they were flying around on the Dragon. Harry and Ron were talking back and forth during the ride, neither Draco or Hermione putting in any input. She grasped Draco's hand tighter it seemed like they were getting lower and lower towards a lake.

Harry turned back. "I say we jump when it gets low enough!" Harry called to Hermione and the others. "Straight into the water before it realizes we're here!"

Hermione nodded faintly, "Don't worry I got you I wont let go." Draco reassured her.

"NOW!" Harry shouted.

And with that they slithered over the side of the Dragon and plummeted feet first into the lake. As the water consumed her she finally relief, and a hope that she didn't hold before.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks for reading hope you liked it.

**Disclaimer:** Parts of this chapter were written with the help of Deathly Hollows pages 519- 546.


End file.
